One thing leads to another
by winner123
Summary: Spider Man is hurt...again. Spider Man goes on a secret mission but Ava tags along. Ava soon learns that not everything is as it seems with Peter.
1. Spider down

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Disney and to Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **I was inspired by 'Death Fury' and his story "Unexpected" to write this story. I have his full permission to use his ideas.**

 **This is a spin off of his first story "Unexpected" I noticed he paid several mistakes and I would like to see how fun it is to be an author so without a further ado...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

Spider Man was web slinging down one of the many New York City's streets. He did a back flip and landed on a water tower and look down at the city below, he was king of New York. Spider Man said to himself "Today looks like a nice slow day, maybe I can actually do my homework on time this time!" Just then an explosion happened. Spider Man gave a sigh of annoyance "Me and my big mouth!" As he jumped head first off of the water tower, he waited till he was just a few feet above the ground before he webbed a building, he gained enough momentum to reach his top speed within the first few swings.

When Spider Man reached the place where the explosion had occurred the building was on fire, he said "Oh no..." He wasted no time to jump into the burning build through a broken window. He called into the smoke fill room "Everyone follow my voice, I will get you out!" Just then his spider sense went off, he jump back and a piece of the roof land on where he was standing. Spider Man said after landing on some out coals "Talk about a hot foot!" He decided to waste no more time on waiting for people, he heard a baby's cry. He ran to a locked door and he kicked it in easily he searched the room and found a cradle he saw the baby, he said to the baby "It's going to be Ok." He gently picked the baby up and jumped out of the window.

Spider Man landed next to several firefighters and a woman, the woman said "My baby!"

Spider Man gently handed the baby girl to the woman and said "Cute kid."

The woman said "Thank you for saving my baby!"

Spider Man heard that with his sensitive hearing but made no reply because he already was going back in for another round of checking the building, by now the fire was raging and it began melting his suit a little but Spider Man ignored it completely he was focused on the people who were stuck in here. He heard someone call out from a room across the hall he ran to the door and said "I am going to kick in the door, back up and get away from it!" He heard several pairs of feet scurry away. He Sparta kicked it the door in, he saw four people in his spider sense went off and he caught a piece of burning roof up before it could kill the civilians he said in a strained voice "This is heavy you know, you may want GET OUT OF HERE!" The people did not need to be told twice they got out of the room where Spider Man dropped the piece of wood. His sider sense was going crazy. H saw the people and called "This way! I have an idea!" They ran to him. He made a window bigger by taking down part of the wall. He made a web slide and said "Everyone down the slide, please keep ands and feet in the slide at all times." He picked up a little boy and put him then gave him a gentle push. The boy slid down to safety. Soon the rest slid down eagerly.

Before the last one left he asked a old man "Are you people the last ones?"

The old man replied and said "I think so."

Spider Man helped him up and pushed him down. Spider Man could not afford 'I think so' he needs to know if there is anybody left. He focused on his spider sense an searched the rest of the building no one else was in. But he checked anyway. His spider sense was giving him a massive head ache. He had several first degree burns all over his body. Spider Man was ready to leave when a piece of roofing fell and land on the only way out of the building.

Spider Man groaned and said "Why is this always my luck? I just had to say something!" Spider Man could feel his skin beginning to melt in some places. He began to see black dots inn his vision he said "I forgot I have a communicator." He pushed a button that was a distress call. Spider Man made a web down around himself it actually blocked a lot of heat. Spider Man checked his web shooters he was almost out and he had no more spare web fluid.

Spider Man began to black out when he heard someone call out "Peter!"

Spider Man called in a pained voice "Here!" He weakly tried to break the web dome to no avail, he got a little liquid from behind his belt he put some on his hand and smeared it across the inside of his web dome. In the matter of seconds the dome was dissolved. Spider Man called out again going towards the voice on the verge of blacking out due to both pain and to smoke inhalation "I'm here!"

Spider Man muttered despite being in great pain and grave danger "I need to invest in a fire retardant suit as well as a filter for a mask! And I need ice webbing that is the new project!" Spider Man weakly went toward the voice. His spider sense went off he went to web the ceiling but he was out of web fluid and he fell down a few floors. He looked up and saw a shadow through the flames and said with a pained groaned "Watch out the first step is a drop off!"

The dark figure jumped down from the height and landed a few feet from where Spider Man had landed. Spider Man felt himself being picked up with great care and he shut his eyes and relaxed.

Power Man was the only one able to enter the building because of his skin he was able to handle the heat as well as anything that would have fell on him, the only other person he might have been able to help would have been Nova but he was with the guardians of the galaxy and will not be back for a few days. Power Man gently picked up the downed Spider. He lowered his massive shoulder and ran down the hall. He broke through the outside wall and made sure to land on his back.

The two heroes fell about two stories and Power Man made sure to land on his back in order to protect Spider Man from anymore injury.

White Tiger was at their side the moment they stopped skidding across the street.

Spider Man feeling the cool, clean air began to revive. He felt he was being held down and he was in pain, a lot of pain. The moment he felt the begin to slow he allowed his muscle to coil p like a spring he waited till he felt to grip slip a little then he unleashed what strength he had left in his legs. Spider Man leapt further than what he would normally jump. He jumped forty feet high and landed on a building. All Spider Man knew was that he was in pain and needed to get away from danger.

White Tiger saw bits and pieces of the suit completely burned off and showing scorched skin. She could smell burnt flesh coming from Peter. White Tiger could sense the pain Spider Man was in. When she saw Spider Man leap away she was both furious and relived, she was angry because Spider Man was getting away without telling her anything as well as for not checking in for injury protocol. But she was glad that Spider Man was ok enough to jump away like that.

White Tiger growled and said to no one in particular "When I find him I will..."

Power Man only heard the first part and could tell he did not want to be in Peter's shoes at this time.

Iron Fist was standing quietly and watching the flames, there was nothing he or anyone else could do about it, at least Spider Man got everyone out alive!

Spider Man was running wounded from the roof tops, he was pretty much out of web fluid in one web shooter and was completely empty in the other web shooter. Spider Man was not in a very good spot. He let his instincts take control, he run along the roof tops at nearly seventy - five miles an hour. He ran and ran until his adrenaline wore off. He made it to his home, he jumped in through his bedroom widow which was opened. He shut it locked it and pulled down the blinds.

Spider Man tried to take off the suit but some of it had melted to his skin and had fused it together, this fire was a lot hotter than most, he had been in several fires before, he has been shot by lightning but nothing like this had happened before. Peter took off the mask and walked into the bathroom mirror he had several burns on his face his suit was melted and burned through in some places revealing burned raw flesh. Peter said "Great I just fixed this suit yesterday!" His humor and sarcasm knew no bounds.

Peter went and got a wood ruler and wrapped it up with a leather belt he put it in his mouth and clamped down on it. He knew taking off the suit would be painful even for him and his high pain tolerance. Peter began to peel off his suit and with the suit came some skin, he was being skinned alive in some areas. Tears welled up from the pain but he let no noise out. After maybe fifteen minutes of peeling off the suit the suit was off.

Peter got a look in the mirror and saw just how bad it really was, not a single piece of skin was saved it was red and raw in most places and in other places it was charred black. He looked like he had lost a battle with a flamethrower and had the Hulk throw him through a building. In short he looked and felt terrible.

Peter stepped into the shower already for it. He turned on the cold water on to stop and to cool down the burns. He slowly and gently rubbed the wounds. He winced and groaned in pain the whole time. He said to himself "I wish I had a healing factor like Wolverine!"

After taking time to soak the burns in cold water he stepped out of the shower and gingerly dried off. He got some loose clothes and put them on. He reached into the medicine cabinet and pulled out some painkillers as well as some antibiotics. He being extremely flexible was able to put the balm most everywhere. He swallowed some pills to help with the pain.

Peter was ready to fell asleep it was a Friday so no school for a couple of days, more rest for him. Peter went into his closet knowing that, that was the only place where no one would look for him. He fell asleep on the top shelf of the closet.

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

 _ **I once again**_ **do not and will never own Marvel or Spider Man!**

 **Well how was the beginning of the story? Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

 **Oh and by the way this story like "Death Fury" stories will be very much driven by reviews. So any advice will be welcomed!**


	2. Recovery

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Disney and to Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **I would like to thank "Man285" for his review of the first chapter; thank you for liking it.**

 **Thank you "Death Fury" for your review.**

 **Thank you " cabrera1234" for your review.**

 **Thank you "Guest" for your review as well.**

 **well back to the story!**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

Peter woke up in a dark place. Peter groaned he had a headache that felt similar to a hangover. He groaned and said "Shut up spider sense!" His spider sense still was not very happy. Peter looked around and he found himself in a dark tight place. Peter remembered where he was after a few seconds of trying to think of what happened then the memories flooded in like a flash flood. Peter realized his whole body was sore and ached not just his head. Peter went to look at his watch but it was burned off at the fire. He said "I need to do two things; One get an alarm clock in the closet, and two I need to get a new watch!"

Peter realized he was in a web near the ceiling of his closet. Peter jumped down and land on the floor with a light thud. Peter opened up the closet door and saw the time by the clock next to his bed it read "7:30 AM" Peter smiled and said "Fourteen, maybe sixteen hours sleep? Not bad, at least my burns are almost gone and I have all day Saturday to relax! No more fires for a few day, I need to avoid the heat."

Peter went into the bathroom and took off his shirt and saw his burns were mostly healed, the third degree burns looked like just a really bad sunburn, and the minor burns he received were already healed. Peter smiled seeing that he was healing nicely already though he was still in pain. Peter went to the medicine cabinet and pulled out an Advil bottle he downed six Advil and looked in the mirror and said "I have an accelerated metabolism meaning my body runs through things quicker, in short I need to eat at least twice as much as a normal man minimum so far there is no limit of how much I can eat. I need to take three times as much Advil to have it take affect." The Advil kicked in after a few short minutes Peter said "The reason why it kicked in is because my body runs through it quicker so instead of it taking twenty to thirty minutes it only takes a fraction of that time." Peter still had a headache due to his spider sense acting up. Peter said with a whiney tone "Could he please stop tingling spider sense?"

Peter put on some ointment to help the healing process, not that he need it, but he would help him to heal even quicker. Peter slipped on a clean loose shirt, it was a long sleeved pale blue shirt. Peter would have also wore some jeans but due to the burns he had to settle for long shorts, meaning the shorts he wore went down to the shins. The burns were not too bad surprisingly near his feet ankle area, they were already healed. Peter put on some socks and slipped on a pair of shoes and walked down stairs.

When Peter arrived down stairs Peter was surprised that no one was home, Ava, Danny, Sam, Luke were no where to be seen or heard nor was Flash, Chou, Miles. He was alone in the house, it had been a while since something like this has happened to him. It was nice having **your** own house back to **yourself**. Peter made himself some cereal and ate some breakfast in the quietness of the empty house, he enjoyed it though he almost wished Ava was here in her tight fitting pants walking around the kitchen. With his spider sense Peter was able to speed up his brain and hand eye coordination and therefore make it appear that he slows time down, which was why he always had something to say and was bored, time moved slow and slower for him well it felt like it to him.

After breakfast he did the bowl and spoon up and washed them by hand he then dried them and he put them away. Peter was thinking about taking a nap, he always need to sleep after being injured, his body goes into a almost coma like state every time he gets hurt in a big way. Well maybe it was more like hibernation, never mind it is not hibernation a coma is closer, though he does sleep more and is more sluggish in the winter. After being injured Spider Man usually runs an goes to a safe place then collapses and wakes up several hours later. It helps him heal.

Peter went to the couch and laid on his back, he put his crook of his arm over his eyes blocking out the rest of the world. Peter began to drift off to sleep when he his spider sense went off, ok it sharpened. Peter was awake and waiting on the couch he knew he could not be seen laying on the couch from the door. Peter heard the door open and shut. Peter pretended to be asleep. He focused on his spider sense to try to view what was going on, but he was too tired and he did not have the time for it.

Peter could smell someone it was a pleasant smell so he knew it was not any of the Sinister Six because they all reeked, it was not Goblin because Goblin had been destroyed. It was probably not a threat because if it was Pete figured he would be dead or at least attacked by now. Peter's spider sense still was not very happy. Peter shut his eyes and forced himself to take slow breathes that mimicked sleep. Though Peter's heart beat lied against him.

Peter could feel eyes burning into him...

0

0

0

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **Well here was another chapter, sorry about the cliff hanger, any guesses on who or what could this be?**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

 **PS do not forget to follow and favorite me and my story!**


	3. Sick Bay

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Disney and to Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **I would like to thank "Man285" for his review of the first chapter; thank you for liking it.**

 **Thank you " cabrera1234" for your review; You will see...**

 **Thank you "adam619" for your review as well; thank you for liking the chapter and story so far.**

 **One more thing "Death Fury" and I are close friends in the real world but we have different morals, so if Peter is a player (not part of the plot but maybe) do not be too shocked. "Death Fury" and I agree on a few things one of which is no homosexual stuff besides that all bets are off.**

 **Another thing should this story remain "T" or should I bump it up to "M"?**

 **One last thing this story takes please after the events of "Amazing Spider Man 2" but in a slightly difference universe, some of the events shaping Peter are from the MCU (Marvel Comic Universe) so some things are going to be slightly off from the 'Ultimate Spider Man' cartoon.**

 **well back to the story!**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

Peter could smell someone and it was pleasant smell he may not have a super, superhuman sense of smell like Wolverine or White Tiger but he could smell really well. Peter could sense pheromones really well, and they can affect him most types of insect uses this style to communicate for an example ants and wasps and bees all use pheromones to communicate, some spiders are known to release pheromones as well, though at this time Peter is either unable to release his own or can't control it. Peter could feel eyes burning into him, he tried to fake sleep, he felt who or what ever it was walking across the wood floor in front of the door, he felt the transition between the wood in front of the door to the carpet everywhere else.

Peter felt light foot steps walking towards him. Peter had his eyes shut but his spider sense told of someone was coming and something was not right.

Peter focused on his heart beat to slow it down and held his breath, he knew he could easily hold it for well over fifteen minutes underwater and even longer than that in the air. Peter could well in theory hold his breath if he was wearing loose breathable clothing and if he did not move, Peter could plausibly hold his breath for over an hour, due to the fact that spiders do not breathe through lungs, but rather through their skin, well exoskeleton. Peter held his breath and focused on his heart beat, he shut down all unnecessary function except for his feeling and hearing. He could not shut off his spider sense even if he wanted to. Peter Parker's heart beat dropped from 220 beats per minute to only 30 beats per minute.

The intruder stopped in front of Peter and listened. Peter heard their heart beat speed up, Peter could smell either fear or worry, both smell similar though one is more potent. Peter at first could smell relief and anger, but now fear.

The intruder put their head on Peter's chest, then went to grab Peter... big mistake.

Peter's spider sense went off when the intruder grabbed him. Peter in instinct fought back. Full of adrenaline Peter's heart beat was once again extremely high and all of Peter's function were functioning at a high level. Peter opened his eyes to see a fist coming at him, he easily caught it and he flip over and landed behind the intruder and kicked the intruder in the shoulder blades.

Peter jumped onto the ceiling out of habit and to his fear when he looked down looked a very pissed Ava Ayala, Ava was the intruder.

Peter said in a very fearsome tone "Can we talk this out?"

Ava growled in response.

Peter said "I take that as a 'no'!" He went to web but was out of web fluid. He gulped nervously. He weighed and counted his options and concluded that it would be best to jump down before thing got worse.

Peter jumped down in front of Ava and she was already on her feet. Peter was scared and that was an understatement.

Ava glared at Peter and said "You've been missing for over forty - eight hours!"

Peter asked clearly confused "Wait what?!"

Ava growled and said "You heard me Web Head!"

Peter said "Ava in my defense I was asleep most of that time."

Ava was still not pleased with the answer. Ava said "Peter you... you... *grrr*" Ava could not find the words to describe how she felt, truth be told she had a crush on him that no one else knows. She hated seeing him hurt and always putting himself on the line as if he has a death wish.

Peter said in a calm voice sense Ava's anger and concern "Ava..."

Ava slapped Peter extremely hard, so hard in fact that Peter stumbled back. Ava then gave a round house kick to Peter's ribs.

Peter's new skin broke and began to bleed. Peter said in pain "What was that for?"

Ava said not realizing the damage she had done "For hiding from us and making us worry and for not going to sick bay."

By now the back of Peter's shirt was soaked in blood where he had fell and slid.

Ava could now smell the fresh blood and when Peter got up he winced in pain.

Ava had to keep her 'tough girl' act on or else she felt like she would crumble, she was always slightly jealous of Peter and how he was able to joke around and just be a kid, though it did annoy her at times. Ava felt sick to her stomach.

Peter walked up stairs without saying a word to his crush. Peter walked into his room and put some webbing in his web shooters and web his back to stop the bleeding. Peter pulled out a sticky note and wrote " _Note to self; need to make medical webbing with antibiotic in formula. Note to self two; need to make ice webbing. Note to self three; make fire retardant spider suit._ " After jotting down those few notes, Peter changed into a new shirt and walked down stairs.

Ava was waiting for him. Peter was in a rather sour mood at this time, he was in pain and his crushed just beat him for no reason. But that is the Parker's Charm for you! Even though he was mad at Ava he could not stay mad for very long.

Ava said "Peter I-"

Peter did something he rarely ever did he cut Ava off and said "Ava, please don't say your sorry unless you truly mean it. Ava **I truly am sorry** for all of the worry and concern I caused everyone especially to you."

Ava was speechless.

Peter said "Come on let's get me to sick bay, before I change my mind."

Ava nodded and she and Peter walked a bit before realizing how were they going to get there!

Peter said as if reading her mind "I am not going to the Tri Carrier, but rather the Tri Skelion. It is land based so I can walk, I am out of Spidey suits."

Ava gave an irritated huff but said nothing.

Peter was pissed off. Very rarely has Peter become angry let alone... this. Peter was silent and that was almost impossible! Peter was always cheerful, the 'glass half full' guys, one of the super optimist characters. Now? Peter was not himself and it was not pretty, Ava could feel the hostility seething off from him, she could smell his barely restraint rage. Ava was actually afraid of Peter, she never was before, until now.

They walked the whole way in silence, well they would have if Ava did not ask Peter "So Pete, I was curious why are you so..." She paused trying to think of a word before continuing "Why are you usually so... vibrant and cheerful?"

Peter gave her a look that said 'I am in no mood to talk'. Peter gave an annoyed growl at Ava.

Ava growled back not liking being growled at because of the disrespect she felt. Ava was proud and pride was her greatest weakness.

Peter rolled his eyes not in the mood to talk to anyone, he reached into his pocket for his cell phone or MP3 player or something to listen to music by to help him calm down, but the fire destroyed everything on him. It's just the Parker Charm. Peter would have loved to have the music wash him away in the sound of musical harmony. Peter hoped he could salvage one thing, it was a recording from someone who was close, she was closer than anyone before and she was the closest anyone has managed to get even after. This special someone's name was Gwen Stacey. The whole Stacey's family was dead, no one was alive, George Stacey was dead, Gwen Stacey was dead, Helen Stacey was dead. All of there death's had something to due directly with him except for Helen Stacey who died from cancer.

When Peter first saw Ava he was reminded of Gwen, the way Ava was serious was similar to Gwen's except for the fact that Gwen could and did joke around. Gwen was his first love, he misses her at times like these, heck he misses her most of the time.

Ava could smell salt water, she could hear Peter's heart beat fluttering refusing to beat normal, his heart beat was normal strong and fast. Right now it had no true rhythm it was almost random.

Peter put on a almost complete stoic face almost because his face had a ting of anger. Peter refused to look at Ava he kept his eyes toward the horizon.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

* * *

Peter and Ava arrived at the Tri Skelion where the all of the teams crowed and all asking "Where were you?" and "What happened to you?"

Peter had superhuman hearing and all of this was beginning to piss him off. Too much noise coupled with a spider sense headache.

Iron Fist sensed something off about Peter, he felt a dark energy about him. Dagger felt it as well, something dark.

Everyone saw Peter uncharacterly quiet.

Kid Arachnid asked Peter "Hey what's wrong Pete?"

Peter rolled his eyes and said "Nothing." There was something in the tone that said otherwise everyone could just tell something was off.

Power Man, Iron First, Nova, and Ava was there making up 'Team Ultimate'. The Web Warriors consisted of; Iron Spider, Scarlet Spider ( **he did not die, but he did betray Peter** ) Agent Venom, and Kid Arachnid. The last team present was the "New Warriors" the were made up of Cloak, Dagger, Ka - Zar, Squirrel Girl, and Zabu a saber tooth tiger, and Triton. Everyone felt a chill the way Peter was just... Peter was not being himself, something was off.

Doctor Curt Connors called Peter from an intercom and said "Peter Parker, please report to sick bay." Peter flinched when he heard the loud voice, and growled lowly at the voice remembering him as the Lizard.

Peter made his way to sick bay, where the Director of SHIELD Nick Fury, and Doctor Connors.

Nick said "You're late!"

Peter said with in annoyance.

Doc Connors said "Something wrong Peter?"

Peter said with sarcasm "You know how much I _love_ going to the doctors!"

Nick pinched the bridge of his nose and said "Can you cut the sarcasm kid?"

Peter rolled his eyes and said "Can we just get this over with?" Spider Man spider sense went off. He looked around feeling nervous.

Doc Connors said "Peter you know the drill..."

Peter growled but sighed and complied. He took off his shirt revealing new skin. Peter said "I have a healing factor, it may not be as good as Wolverine's, I think I would give just about anything for that." When he saw the two men staring in shock.

Director Fury said "Turn around Parker."

Peter said "You want to see the whole package do you?" Peter joked.

Fury glared at Peter, and Peter just scoffed.

Peter turned around the webbing was still there, Peter said "You can just peel that off if you like."

The webbing was red with blood stains. Peter reached behind due to his extreme flexibility and pulled off the webbing. His back had new skin, it was still pink being new.

Peter pulled his shirt back on and said "There you saw, now leave me alone!" Peter stormed out of sick bay.

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

 **Well I was thinking should I bump this up to "M" that would mean lemons. And how should I reveal Peter's past or should I even reveal it?**

 **Please drop a review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Peter's room

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Disney and to Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **I would like to thank "Man285" for your review;**

 **Thank you "adam619" for your review as well; The reason why Peter is all of a sudden like this maybe revealed in this chapter or maybe a future one.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review; Yeah Peter growling at Nick let alone Ava. Let's say 'this' episode is going to get everyone into Spidey's business.**

 **Thank you "cabrera1234" for your review; yeah Peter could use a break, but he has too many responsibilities to due so, well at least in his mind.**

 **Sorry 'Death Fury' but I have more favorite and followers than you bud!**

 **One note should this story be bumped up to "M" yes or no.**

 **well back to the story!**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

Peter stormed out of sick bay, his rational part of his brain told him to calm down, but the pain and instincts told him to fight back and run. Peter had a massive migraine between a one and a ten it is a twenty. Peter was in pain, his body may have looked healed but it was not completely healed, he was still sore and still not a whole lot more sleep. Peter growled to himself "Shut up spider sense!" He was getting more and more wired up.

Peter stopped and shut his eyes, he backed up to a dark corner of the corridor. He shut his eyes right now everything hurt, everything was so bright, everything was so loud. Peter has not lost control of his powers like this since he first got his powers. Everything was hurting him.

Peter felt a presence approaching him, he sensed it before. Peter froze then waited... and waited... then he lashed out, he grabbed Scarlet Spider by his throat and slammed him into the wall. Peter came to himself he felt himself holding Scarlet Spider against the wall tightly by his throat. Peter dropped him and let Scarlet fall to the floor. Peter looked around and he saw a few people staring at him in shock; Agent Venom, White Tiger, and Dagger.

Peter looked at them and looked down at Scarlet Spider who was getting back up to his feet and he looked back at the small group and darted to opposite way. Peter was feeling sick.

Peter went into his room inside the Tri Skelion and locked the door, then he webbed it shut. Peter plopped on his bed and looked at his wrists, he mumbled "I made a promise..." Peter replied to his own statement and said "To a dead person, a dead man does not care if a promise is kept or not."

Peter just shut his eyes and tried to shut off his spider sense. Peter could not get his headache to stop. Peter's head throbbed with every heart beat, and his heart was thumping about two hundred beats a minute.

Peter's spider sense shut off, he gave a sigh of relief. He heard someone knock, he rolled over on his side turning his back on the door. The person knocked a little louder. Peter gave up and said "Come in!"

He webbed the lock opening it up. White Tiger walked in. Peter rolled over and looked into her yellow eyes of the mask. Peter looked at the ground and said "I am so sorry." Peter did not know why he lost control.

White Tiger took off her mask and looked at Peter. Ava growled and Peter flinched. Peter was afraid to look up.

Ava said "Look at me Parker!" Ava had said this with a growl.

Peter timidly looked up at the great White Tiger. He swallowed nervously and said "Ava I am sorry."

Ava growled and said "Do you think that fixes anything?!"

Peter looked at the ground and said in a quiet, defeated voice "No..."

Ava saw a different side of Peter again, she saw an angry Peter and now a defeated Peter. Neither of which was pleasant to her.

Ava thought to herself " _I need to screw the tough girl act, just for a few seconds._ " Ava sighed and walked over and sat down beside Peter. Peter flinched as if expecting to be struck. Ava said in a voice Peter thought he would never hear from her it was a soft, concerned, loving voice and said "Peter, relax no one is here to hurt you. You are in a safe place."

Peter was beginning to calm down, but when she said 'this is a safe place' Peter said quite voice "No, I was betrayed and unmasked by who I thought was a friend, I was unmasked to my worst enemy!"

Ava heard a lot of depression in the tone of Peter's voice, she never thought she would ever hear that coming out of Peter. Ava said "Peter..." She forgot about that.

Peter stood up and went into his closet he pulled out a new Spider Man suit. He put on the mask first, he was a different person beneath the mask, the mask made him strong, it gave him his voice, it freed him. It also killed George and Gwen Stacey. Spider Man was a problem, he caused chaos. Peter mused darkly "Maybe JJJ is right..."

Ava said "Peter take off the stupid mask!"

Peter shut his eyes and said "I think I will chose option two."

Ava growled and then said "Ok Peter, option one you take it off yourself, option two I take it off!"

Peter sighed he took off his mask.

Ava could smell his tears though he refused to look at her. Peter was not wanting this to happen to burst.

Peter shook his head and asked Ava softly and kindly "Can I please have some time to myself?"

Ava knew it was a good choice to leave him be, right now he was calm so leaving him now before he gets angry again would be a good thing. Ava left him alone in his room.

Peter just wanted to be alone, this was the week Gwen died, it was a cold autumn night during a fight with a villain when Spider Man lost his girlfriend, lover, and best friend. She was not the only causality though, her father died that night as well. In one night Peter lost almost everything. The only thing that he kept him alive was Aunt May and MJ, there were the only two people that Peter had to hang on with, but they did not know about Peter and Spider Man being one in the same so they could only half support him.

Peter put on his mask and sneaked out of the SHIELD base, he needs to move, he needs to... Spider Man was looking for an outlet to vent.

Spider Man was web slinging around New York City when his com link went off Spider Man answered "Yes sir?" he was not amused, but he knew better than o shut it off or leave it behind since being captured a few times over.

Nick Fury said "Where are you Parker?"

Spider Man said "In New York."

Nick said "Where. Are. You."

Spider Man smirked under his mask and said "New York, New York."

Nick growled and said "I see you found your sense of humor."

Spider Man said "What do you need Nick?"

Fury said "Report back now."

Spider Man said "You know I would rather not."

Fury said "I will send White Tiger..." Fury threatened.

Spider Man said "On second thought maybe going back is not a bad idea." He chuckled nervously.

Fury said "That's more like it. See you in five Web Head."

Spider Man did not reply he was going as fast as he could go, he did not want to see White Tiger anger, let alone angry with him!

Spider Man made it back to the Tri Skelion. He was feeling a lot better, no achy spider sense induced headache!

White Tiger was waiting just behind the door and Spider Man did not sense her until after she hit him.

Spider Man whined and asked "What was that for?!"

White Tiger growled.

Spider Man yipped and web slung away shutting over his shoulder "Love to chat, but Fury needs to see me right away!"

White Tiger smirked under her mask Peter was back. All week he has been quiet and acting out of the norm and with MJ is refusing to say anything it left Ava in the dark feeling helpless. She hated that feeling.

Ava loved Peter and she knew that, but she could not afford to pull anything less than an "A" in school and any distraction will ruin that. She loved Peter which was why she is harder on him than on anyone else.

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

 **I chose to write this small update now because I am unsure of when my next update will be.**

 **Well one last time should this story be rated "M"?**


	5. An Angry Spider and a Midnight Snack

Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Disney and to Marvel and to Stan Lee!

I would like to thank "Man285" for your review; Thank you for your uplifting words and OK "M" it is!

Thank you "adam619" for your review as well; Thank you for liking the last chapter, but more people 'voted' for 'M'.

Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review; Yeah some wound never heal. Some wounds also gets worse with time...

Thank you "zonetan" for your review; rated 'M' it will be!

One note that this story WILL be bumped up to "M" but just not yet.

I also bare some bad news "Death Fury" has been reinjured and had to have new stitches as well as a few thing that he did not want to talk about. So my point is that he will not be updating anytime soon, he send his apologizes.

well here is another chapter I hope you enjoy it, please leave a review at the end!

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

Spider Man was fighting in a rage. His fist broke a LMD's head clean off. He just finished another round, he as been at this for hours, in short he is still very, very, very pissed. His spandex knuckles were no existent. Blood was all over the robots. Spider Man did not care if he was hurt, it only took his mind off of more painful memories. What freaked everyone out the most was the fact that he hardly made a sound, he let a few growls and snarled loose, when he was hit he might have let out a grimace or ground his teeth.

Iron Fist said to everyone in the room watching "Spider Man is out of balance, he is in a dark rage."

White Tiger let out a low growl, she hated seeing Peter hurt, she hated it even more when he did it himself. She herself does not know why. Before Peter came she was cold and hard on the exterior, but inside was fridgle. Peter compared her to iron, both are very strong but iron is brittle, one weak point and it shaters into millions of pieces.

After destroying the very last robot in the training room, Peter clenched and unclenched his fists, he felt his bones slide and move, causing him great pain. Peter muttered "I am going to regret this..." Peter gave a sign of both tiredness and of a sense of guilt. Peter muttered "Sorry Gwen..." He looked down at his bloody, broken knuckles Leter made a fist and he heard and felt his bone slide and rub against the other. Peter was extremely tired so he retired to bed early.

Director Nick Fury of SHIELD call Ava Alaya into his office. When she arrvied he told her to keep an eye out on Peter and to make sure she does not tip him off. Ava who was already scared for her friend's well being was more than happy to comply.

Peter made his way into his room and took off his shirt and the rest of his spider suit. Peter passed out onto of the covers.

Ava was watching Peter from the control room, she could not hep but to purr, little did she see all of the details that the camera's angle did not show nor was the quality of the video show everything.

Ava growled at herself when she realized she wsd purring she goweled in as low tone not wanting to wake anyone up as well as not wanting to accept that she found Peter **VERY** attractive. She shook her head trying not to think. Lucky for her no one was within ear shot.

A few minutes later she heard a faint sound of someone walking down the hall, the she heard as voiuvoiuve, it was the annoying voiuvoiuce of Sam Alexander or better knowr as Nova. Novas said "Why do we have to come again again"

Ava heard a voice reply in a calm tone "It is our turn to watch Peter."

Sam grumbled and said "If she wants to do it than she should stay up on her own!"

Danneil whose name is also Iron Fist said "Remember last time Ava did not sleep well...?"

Sam gulped nernervously and nodded.

The two males walked into the room to see Ava with her arms crossed.

Both of them were between terrified and petrified though Danny managed to hide his while Sam was shaking in fear.

Danny said to Ava in a calm tone "We have come you relieve you of your duty."

Ava was unreadable. After some time she nodded and went to her room which happens to be next door to the room where Peter crashed.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

* * *

Peter woke up from a nightmare, one of masny that he lived through most every night. He sat in bed breathing deep breathes. He had a tear in his eye and said to Gwen as if she was a ghoast in the room he whisperered mournfully "Laid here my true Love, leaving memory no one can steal, and heartache no one can heal." That was inscribed on Gwen's head stone. He asked to put it on and to his amazement they did.

Peter looked down at himself and saw that he was shirtless and only in his boxers while laying on the top of the coveres. Peter put on a pair of black sweats and he grabbers spare hoodie which also was black. He zipped up the hoodie three quarters of the way up and he left the room.

Peter made his way into the kitchen and began to raid the fridges Peter ate nearly all of the food. He had for starters twenty hot dogs eighteen hamburgers, three loaves of meat loaf. Two pounds of potato salad, two pounds of Marconi salad. Four gallons of ice cream. One pound of steak. And several dozen more items.

After eating his fill Peter scurried back to his room.

0

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

I once again do not and will never own anything all of the rights go to Disney, Marvel, and to Stan Lee!

Please leave a review!

I also have new idea for a new story please visit my profile page...


	6. Awaken from Nightmares

Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Disney and to Marvel and to Stan Lee!

I would like to thank "Man285" for your review; The healing factor please the accelerated metabolism cause him to eat **_especially_** when injured, then he falls asleep dead to the world. Yes Ava has a secret crush on Peter, but his love for Gwen is holding him back and is killing him.

Thank you "adam619" for your review as well; I know grammar is the best at this time, I am currently using a smart phone for my stories at this time.

Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review; yeah he puts on a front, a mascaraed, a mask and he pretends to be something he's not. Everyone has a boiling point it is only a matter if time till you reach it...

Thank you "LionKingIsAwsome" for your review; I have a small idea of where this is going. I hope you like the future as much as you like the past.

One last note this story WILL be bumped up to "M" just not yet I think.

well here is another chapter I hope you enjoy it, please leave a review at the end!

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

Ava heard Peter through the wall and she went into his room Peter's whole body was covered in sweat, making Peter practically glow in the low light.

What caused Ava to even go in his room was the noise she heard through the wall. Peter talking, and groaning in his sleep as if in pain.

When Ava entered the room Peter stopped groaning and almost rested, though he kept muttering about something that she could not understand.

Peter was laying on top of the covers shirtless and only in his boxers. At first Ava purred embarrassing loud, she loved whaswhast she saw. Peter had azaz well defined twelve back, he had a lot more definition in his muscled than what his civilian clothes let in on. Ava savoured Peter's unique musk and it was strong laced with sweat. Ava stopped purring and began to growle when she saw the scars on his chest. It looked like a big cat had 'marked' him. That was one of the reasons why she growled the other was because Peter was always getting hurt, she saw many more scars littering all over his body.

A few minutes later Luke Cage and Sam Alexander came into Peter's room. They were watching the video feed when they heard Peter moan and goan as well as thrashing in bed.

They rushed to help in anyway they could. But when they got there they saw Ava in a chair on the far side of the room watching Peter sleep. Luke asked Ava in shouted whisper "What are you doing here?!"

Ava whispered back asnd said "He was making a lot of noise so I came in here."

Peter began to stir again but this time they could clearly hear him saying "No... No.. Please stop! No..." It wrenched at their hearts, Peter sound so lost, so broken that it hurt.

Luke walked over and was about to touch Peter but...

Peter's eyes snapped open and he gave Power Man one heck of a haymaker! Peter gave Luke a massive uppercut, he hit Luke so hard that Luke broke thorough the walls and landed in the Huston Bay.

Peter's knuckles cracked in a very loud, sickening way that everyone heard it. Peter was on the ceiling and began to crawl away. Or he was until Ava called him.

"Peter..." Ava called in a soft, concerned voice.

Peter met her eyes and her eyes were filled with worry and concern. Peter said "Uh that was reflex..." As he jumped down from the ceiling.

Ava asked in a quiet voice "What were you dreaming about?"

Peter stiffened up and said in a stern tone "I am sorry, but that is non of your business!"

Ava saw Peter getting upset and chose to stop before she pushes him too far. She gave Peter a curt nod

Peter flopped onto his bed not caring if he was half naked for once.

Sam left right after Luke left the building.

Ava said to Peter "You know you can talk to me anytime right?"

Peter gasve a tired sigh and said "I do... But I am tired can you please allow me to sleep?!" If Peter was honest he did know that she was, all of his team mates and friends were there at a drop of a hat. But he rarely ever did, because he did not want to be a burden to anyone. After a couple of minutes of silence Peter spoke up again and said "Thank you."

Ava smiled warmly at Peter and said "Anytime!" She ment it too. Ava has a crush on Peter though she and Peter are the only one who can not see it. Peter was always there, though he maybe annoying but he was loyal past a fault. He always saw the best in people, even the villains. Peter believed in second chances and that Peoplke can change. She has always admired that about Peter. Though Peter changed a little since his betrayal. Ava growled at the thought of Scarlet Spider's betrayal.

Peter flinched when he heard Ava growle. Peter asked in a timid voice "Ava?"

Ava realized she was growling and stopped she said to Peter "Sorry I was just thinking..."

Peter gave her a nod, he would have normal asked her 'what were you thinking about?' But since he did not want to talk about his nightmare he let it go.

A few minutes later Peter asked "Are you going to continue staring at me? Or are you going to go back to sleep?" He was being creeped out by Ava's stare.

Ava blushed but it was hard to tell in the dark room. Ava said "Night Spidey!"

Peter said "Good night Tiger"

 **o**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Well here wsd a chapter I hope you liked it!**

 **Please leave a review or PM me and tell me what you thought of the chapter and think of the story so far.**

 **PS I will be working on my other story "The Unexpected Warriors" please check it out!**


	7. Ghosts

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Disney and to Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **Thank you "adam619" for your review as well; That is yet to be seen...**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review; Yeah Peter will eventually apologize. It was a reflex and instinct he could not help it, especially after a vidi** **d nightmare that felt so real. I can't say I blame him...**

 **One last note this story WILL be bumped up to "M" just not yet I think.**

 **well here is another chapter I hope you enjoy it, please leave a review at the end!**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Peter tried going back to sleep, but he really did not want to. He whispered "I miss you Gwen..." He buried his face intohis pillow which he 'barrowed' from Gwen but he never gave it back. He breathed in its scent, it still carried Gwen's smell after all these years. Peter let a few tears fall on he already tear stained bed sheet.

Peter heard a voice that he never thought he would hear again, at least in this world. The voice saidc "Peter you need to let go of the past so you can have a future!"

Peter snapped his head in the direction of the voice and froze, there stood in front of him stood two figures. He knew them both immediately; The first one on his right hand side was his Uncle Ben. To Peter's left side stood Gwen Stacey.

Peter shook his head and said not believing his eyes "Is this a dream?"

Gwen gave Peter a small smile and said "Peter I love you! but you need to live. Peter you are dying on the inside, please try to live in membrace of me!"

Peter rushed over and tried to give Gwen as hug but he passed right through her. Peter whispered "I wish you were here alive instead of me..."

Gwen snapped at Peter and rebuked him saying "Wishing yourself dead will not help anyone! It will not bring me back either! So stop this pity party it dfies no one any good!"

Peter shakily nodded his head, Peter shut his eyes he felt someone embrace him. He opened his eyes and Gwen having him a hug, Peter asked both figures "Why have you never done this before?"

Uncle Ben said "Peter you never opened up your mind. You have been blocking your feelings, and therefore blocked us out." Uncle Ben said in a soft loving tone. Uncle Ben came to Peter and embraced him in loving arms.

The three of them just were that way, after being there for some time, it could have been an hour or it could have been eight hours, it did not matter to any one of them.

Peter asked "Is this a dream or are you ghosts or are you a figment of my imagination?"

Gwen asked softly "What do you think?"

Peter smiled a true smile, a smile that he has not smile since Gwen's death. He replied "It does not matter, all that matters is that you are here!" Peter leaned forward and kissed Gwen. They shared a small kiss.

Peter asked INA pleading tone "Can you visit me more often?"

Gwen and Uncle Ben said "It depends..."

Peter asked confused "What do you mean?"

Uncle Ben said "I have always been with you helping out in the background."

Gwen continued and said "We have helped you as much as we could."

Peter asked again almost begging her "Can you please visit me?"

Gwen smiled and said "I will when I can, it maybe in your dreams. But it maybe more in times of need..."

Peter gave a sad smile. He embraced his first love, his first true friend, his first supporter. He whispered in her ear "I love you so much... I am sorry I was not good enough to save you and your father..."

Gwen knew that rebuking Peter would crush him she said in a soft, gentle, loving voice "Peter you need to let go of the past, you did your best that is all anyone can ask. We all must one day die, even Wolverine will die. Please stop beating yourself up! I love you and I am not the only one that loved you..."

Peter said not getting what she meant "I know Aunt May loves me, I know MJ cares for me..."

Gwen chuckled and said in a loving tone "You are as clueless as ever!"

Peter gave a mock pout and crossed his arms and huffed.

Gwen gave him a kiss and said "I will always love you and I will forever live in your memory. You need to find yourself again..." She said as she began to fade.

Peter criedout "Wait please don't go!"

Gwen said to Peter before completely disappearing "You have to learn to trust again. You have to love again..."

Peter took her words to heart.

Soon both ghosts disappeared leaving Peter alone in his room once again.

Peter sat at the foot of the bed licking his lips still tasting Gwen. Peter whispered "I will try..."

 **o**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Once again own nothing all of the rights go to Disney, Marvel, and to Stan Lee**

 **I know this chapter is a lot shorter than the rest of the chapters but I wanted Gwen to stand alone in this chapter. Do you think I should add more "ghost scenes " or should I leave the past in the past**

 **What did you think of the chapter, please leave a review or PM me aznd tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas please let me know!**

 **Please check out my other story "The Unexpected Warriors" and tell me what you think of that one as well.**


	8. Breakfast with Ava

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Disney and to Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **Thank you "LionKingIsAwesome" for your review as well; glad you liked it what makes my chapters so good?**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review; yeah Peter needed a little 'nudge' in the right direction.**

 **Thank you "Rex Vong Thrawn" for your review as well; I hope this story will be that is one of the things I was hoping for Spider Man / White Tiger.**

 **The story continues...**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Peter woke up feeling more alive than he has in years, I mean truly feeling live.

Peter licked his dry lips he could still taste the faint taste of Gwen proving that last night was no dream, it was real.

Peter whistled a merry tune as he went in to the bathroom. He jumped into the shower and brushed hius teeth, soaped down and did everything else.

Once Peter got out of the shower he dried off and did his hair then got dresses. He glanced at his wrists and shrugged. He put on a T - shirt that was a black cotton, he put on a pair of red and blue boxers and put a pair of loose fitting shorts on.

Peter was going to leave his room, but forgot that he was not at his house, but he was at the Tri Skelion.

Peter traded his clothes for his Spider Man suit. But he was still too distracted from last night to care.

Spider Man made his way to one of the cafeterias that he did not raid. He got a mountain of beacon, a dozen fried eggs with yolks still runny, and six pieces of toast and a gallon of orange juice.

Spidey lifted his mask to just above his nose and began to wolf down his breakfast.

He felt eyes burning into the back of skull. Spider Man gasve a sigh and said "You know staring is not polite right?"

White Tiger walked up and sat in front of Spider Man. She could immediately tell Spidey was different. She could tell by; 1 She cold smell him (well she could not smell the could scent that was in the air whenever Peter got, pissed off, angry, depressed, mournful or any other negative emotion) and the air had a peasant aroma. 2. Spider Man's posture was more... Relaxed, care free, compared to being stiff, ridged and overall aggressive posture. 3. She could just sense he was held to normal,.. Maybe even better than normal.

That was just a few of the many ways she could tell Spidey was back.

White Tiger sat across from Spider Man, she took off her mask and said to Spider Man "Morning Pete!" She said with a smile.

Spider Man held up a finger then swallowed the bite of food then said in a cheerful tone "Morning Tiger!" He said with a grin. Spider Man took off his mask the rest of the way which was a rare occasion, before his betrayal, and even rarer after.

Ava smiled at Peter and took a piece of beacon from him.

Peter decided to have a little fun, he mocked pouted and crossed his arms like as soilt five year old brat. Actually a better would be more like Tony Stark.

Ava smirked and took another and she ate it slowly.

Peter rolled his eyes and "I could eat on the ceiling again you know that right?'

Ava smiled and said "But you won't."

Peter arched an eyebrow and asked "Oh really?"

Ava growled.

Peter's smug expression was wiped off in less a tenth of a second.

That caused Ava to smirk. She took another piece of beacon.

Peter whined "Why are you eating my food?"

Ava smiled and said "One, you ate nearly all the fgood last night. Don't you dare deny it I smelt it on your breath! Two, I am here and you are there. Three, I want to."

Peter was caught red handed. He was not happy about it, but at least she didn't take his plate like she did to Sam a few months ago. Peter had to chuckle at a memory of Sam having a huge plate of food and Ava came by took his plate and sat across the table and ate it in front of him. Sam accidentally made Ava miss a problem in algebra, but that was the least of Sam's problems.

Ava said with a warm "You're feeling better aren't ya?"

Peter smiled back and said "Yeah..." Peter is feeling very uneasy, Ava was never, never this kind or nice. Peter was getting nervous because even if Ava wanted to hurt him, his spider sense rarely worked for him against her.

Ava sensed a change in the mood and asked Peter "What's wrong Pete?"

Peter knew lying was not the answer he still sucks at lying. So Peter told her a half truth and said "I have an uneasy feeling that's all."

Ava noticed Peter only half looking in her eyes and said in a soft full of concern ou can talk to me Peter anytime, anywhere." She reached across the table and put a hand on Peter's shoulder and gave it a gentle rub.

Peter at first flinched at the first contact, but calmed down soon after no harm came to him. He whispered "Thank you..." He swallowed a lump in his throat.

Ava said "Anytime..."

She reached over and took another piece of beacon.

 **o**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Well how was this chapter, I thought it was fluffy but I usually do not write that kind of stuff. I need a lot more practice if I want to become better, besides Peter could use a break in his curse of the "Parker Charm".**

 **What would you like to see in the future?**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me asnd send me some of your ideas and it may find its way into the story!**

 **Please check out my other story " The Unexpected Warriors"**


	9. Good Morning Terrible Fight

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Disney and to Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **Thank you "LionKingIsAwesome" for your review as well; What could I have done better with Peter and Ava? I know the last chapter was short.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review as well; Yeah I hope Peter will remain in this good mood and Ava and Peter will grow closer together but there will be struggles along the way...**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well; I am glad you loved the chapter!**

 **Thank you "Rex Vong Thrawn" for your review; I just did research on Namor and I highly doubt he will be coming in. However** **X23 just might. But to add on to your idea i might bring in _X23's father... Wolverine. Thank you for your ideas I might use them in the future!_**

 **Thank you "Death Fury" for your review as well.**

 **The story continues...**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Peter went to his room to relax so he could heal faster. He was laying on his bed listening to some music. It was the band **"Skillet"** and the song was one of his favorites **"Hero"** Peter had his ear buds in his ears but had it as low as it could go. Because of his super hearing he could not listen to music loudly, or go to concerts, because it hurts his sensitive ears.

Peter gave a sigh of contentment and gave a lazy smile, the hunger pains are no longer daggers ripping him apart, it was at ease, or at least for a little while. He had a good morning, better than most.

He woke up without being pranked which was a very good thing but a rarity. He was able to wake up first and have all the food he wanted, normally he ate last making sure the rest of the team ate first, but he was injured and instincts won over that time. He and Ava had as civil conversation, which was a rarity.

Peter shut his eyes then smiled in contentment and began to doze on and off, Fury had changed his mind and allowed him to stay here and not be suspended from the teams.

Peter felt a vibration traveling along the cold steel floor up his bed and into his body.

He lifted his head and saw Ava standing in front of him with her arms crossed looking extremely pissed off.

Peter whined "And today was going so well!"

Ava growled and asked "Who is Laura Kinney?!"

Peter confused asked "Who?"

Ava picked Peter up by the front of his shirt and growled "Who... Is... Laura Kinney? Why is **she** looking for you?!"

Peter was afraid of Ava and his well being, she never truly hurt him, except for the time she was a goblin, she only scared you half to death. But should you spar her, then she would beat you, but not maim, no blood was ever drawn except for the occasional bloody nose.

Ava growled and said "You have five seconds before I..."

Peter cut her off and said "She is a friend of mine from the X - Men. We sparred a time or two... OK she used me as a punching bag trying to teach me defense and offence at the same time without any instructions! She said 'I believe in learning on the job...' Then she attacked."

Ava growled even louder. But at least she leg go of Peter who fell on his butt.

Peter muttered on the floor while getting up said "Jealous much Kitty?"

Ava who heard this slashed at Peter with her claws she nailed him on his left side of his face. She clawed his fasce leaving four bloody streaks on his face, one was right above his eyebrow missed the eye and fished below. Another claw went to the left of his eye barely missing it and went all the way down to his chin. The other two were to the left of the last one and also went all the way down to his chin.

Peter instantly clutched his new wounds, he let a few tears fell, not from the fresh wound, but to his shattered heart. Peter sniffled trying not to cry but he hurt too much. This broken heart of his hurt worse than any dissection that Doc Ock did on him it hurt worse than all of the beatings he took altogether. It hurt worse than all of the physical pain he felt. It hurt worse than Scarlet Spider's betrayal. It hurt almost as much as Uncle Ben's death.

Just then the song changed to **"Would it Matter?"** also by " ** _Skillet"_ _._**

Ava saw what she did and looked at her blood soaked hand, she saw Peter's skin underneath her nails. It made her stomach twist into knots.

Peter refused to turn his back on her. He refused to strike back at her, if it was anyone, **anyone** else (except for Gwen) Peter would have struck back.

Ava could not believe what she have done. She could smell Peter's blood mixed in with his tears. She felt nauseas and began to feel sick.

They both heard someone call for Ava. Ava left as quickly as she could without saying a single word to Peter. She rushed off without looking back.

Peter watched her rush away from him, when she rounded the corner he shut the doors and began to bawl. After crying until he ran out of tears and until he lost his voice. He went into the bathroom to clean up the wounds. To his surprise the wounds were not healing like they should have been. He mashed the mirror cutting hius knuckles against the glass. He tried to speak but no words came out...

 **o**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Well here was another chapter. Believe me this chapter kept wanting to go in this direction I rewrote this five times and every time it ended up with a sad sort of scene.**

 **Please no flames, but if you could drop a review and or PM me and tell me what you thought of this 'unexpected' chapter.**


	10. A Familiar Place

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Disney and to Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **Thank you for following and or favoriting me and or my story; "Jmtx100"**

 **Thank you "LionKingIsAwesome" for your review as well; Yeah it was a little sad.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review as well; Yeah... Emotions get in the way don't that? I rewrote that chapter several times and it kept going that direction, it is as if the story has a mind of its own! Let's see where it goes from here...**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well; I am thinking of a cat fight between White Tiger and X23. But as far as a three some or something. I am not too sure**

 **Thank you "Rex Vong Thrawn" for your review; Fear not I will add Stan Lee in this story!**

 **Thank you "Nobel Six" for your review as well; Yeah things keep getting more and more complex, I am glad you like the story and finds it getting more asnd more interesting**

 **The story continues...**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

O

Peter felt his heart shatter, he hurt soo very much. The broken heart of his hurt worse than any dissection that Doc Ock did on him, it hurt worse than all of the beatings he took altogether. It hurt worse than all of the physical pain he felt. It hurt worse than Scarlet Spider's betrayal. It hurt almost as much as Uncle Ben's death. It hurt so very much, he hadn't felt this low and had the urge in a long time.

Peter slammed the door shut and began to weep. After crying until he ran out of tears and until he lost his voice. He wanted to destory everything in his room, but cleaned everything up there was nothing left in his room.

He went into the bathroom to clean up the wounds. To his surprise the wounds were not healing like they should have been. He mashed the mirror cutting his knuckles against the glass. He tried to speak but no words came out.

Peter tried again but all he got was a sigh.

Peter frowned, and tried again, still nothing. Peter thought ' _Scew the saying ' When you don't succeed try, try, try again!' Well scrrw that idea!'_

Peter went into his closest and pulled out one of his Spider Man suits. He changed into it quickly. He put on the mask and felt the mask soak up the blood.

Spider Man snuck out of his room and left the SHIELD base. Spider Man webbed the nearest building and began to web sling! He thought ' _I love this! This is freedom!"_ He let go of the web line and did a back flip then shot another web line to continue web slinging.

He heard a a high pitched scream "Heeeellllllpp!"

Spider Man web slung as fast as he could in that direction. When he got there it was a common mugging. Two masked men one with a gun the other a knife. Spider Man tried to speak a pun or something but he still could not speak. He tried to growl but nothing happened it sounded like a leaking tire with a "hsssssss".

Spider Man gave an irated sigh and webbed the two men up and hung them upside down at the nearest lamppost.

Spider Man jumped then webbed a building and began to web sling away from the scene.

Spider Man webbed his away to a high building, it happened to be near the Avenger Tower.

Spider Man just sat near the top of the building and stared down at the city below. It was a more slow day than normal. The traffic was as terrible as always, though the smog was not too strong today. There were the occasional horn honk but it was a slow day in crime.

Spider Man felt his spider sense tingle he thought " _Ok what is it now?! I wish you would have worked with Ava!"_

Spider Man heard a familiar ask "What's up Web Head?!"

Spider Man looked around and he saw Iron Man floating above him. Spider Man shrugged and dropped.

Iron Man said "Where do you think you are going kido?" As he flew down to keep up with Spider Man.

Spider Man frowned wanting to be left alone. He webbed Stark's visor. Then Spider Man webbed his way into a dark alley where he changed.

Peter looked into a stainless steel garbage can lid he saw that his facial wound was still oozing blood. He gave a puzzled face. He gave a sigh and just lowered his hoodie to hide his face.

Peter slowly walked away and blended into the crowd. Peter did not know where he would go but his feet carried him.

After a couple of hours Peter found himself at a very familiar place, a place where he spent a lot of time at. A place where he always have gone to when he was hurt or confused. Peter thought to himself " _I have not been here in too long!"_

He walked on a path along the grass, the sun was setting bathing everything in a red color. The full moon was rising bathing the ground in front of him in a slivery glow. Behind him the sun bathed him in a mood colored glow.

Peter gave as half hearted smile knowing where he was. He felt his eyes beginning to water. He did no hold back his tears. He was a place where he could cry, where he could go to be alone.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Well I know this chapter is a little bit shorter than some of my other chapters.**

 **Where do you think it is?**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me and tell me what you thought if thgthge chapter**


	11. Surprise Meeting at the Cemetery

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Disney and to Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **Thank you "Lion King Is Awesome" for your review as well; Well what can I say I naturally write aguish without meaning to. Glad you liked the last chapter!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review as well; Yes everyone needs some alone time, some "Me Time". Yeah I thought the webbing to the face was a good for lighting up the mood a little.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well; You thought it was sad as well? Well I think I could get worse... A fight between White Tiger and X 23 that maybe a real plausibility in the future.**

 **Thank you "Ultimate" for your review as well; Ok I will try to write longer chapters.**

 **Thank you "Nobel Six" for your review as well; Yeas it was not a very happy chapter but it was needed to help the story in the long run.**

 **Thank you "Sport21" for your review; Yeah that was the plan for Peter to go to her.**

 **Thank you " Draconic king" for your review as well; the comics are better than the movies in many ways, like the emotions expressed. Yeah I read WAAAAYY too many comics and watched too many cartoons before writing this story. **

**I had a few requests for another chapter like seven (7)**

 **The story continues...**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

O

Peter silently wept at the head stone of Gwen Stacey. He felt something pull on his subconscious mind. He though ' _Gwen is that you?"_

Gwen replied and said "Of course it is me! Who else would mess with you mind Web Head!"

Peter let a smile replace the grieved expression. He let go off and let his mind wander.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

* * *

Peter found himself in a meadow. There were wild flowers all around of all colors imaginable, he was laying on a classic red and white checkered picnic cloth with a mountain of food in front of him. He looked around and almost immediately he saw Gwen to his left, she was wearing a sky blue shirt and a pair of tight black leather pants. He looked at himself he was wearing a formfitting black T - Shirt and a pair of light blue jeans.

Gwen said "Took you long enough!"

Peter gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck and said "Sorry? Uh please forgive me..."

Gwen stood up and walked to him, Peter flinched as she stood in front of him. Gwen bent down and said "You know Pete... I think..." She quickly kissed him on his lips and pinned him down and kissed him passionately. After several minutes she had to separate because she needed to breath.

Gwen got off of his lap and smirked Peter was dazed and frozen in place. His eyes were glazed over he had a goofy grin plastered on his face. She rolled her eyes and said "Come on Web for Brains. We've done more than a little kiss before..." She slowly walked away swaying her hips.

Peter muttered "Wow..."

Gwen bent over give Peter a vivid view of her asset. Gwen said "You know if you want some Peter than you can get some..." She said in a teasingly voice.

Peter's jeans became far too tight for comfort he looked at her as though he was a spider hunting its prey. The hungry look and burning lust in his eyes made Gwen melt. Without warning Peter dashed and seized Gwen's lips with his own. They fought for dominance, Gwen was able to win over Peter. Gwen smirked as she laid on top of Peter. She felt her hands snake around her waist and grope her.

All of a sudden the landscaped shook and moved.

Peter quickly stood up and looked around he said "What was that Gwen?!"

Gwen gave a sigh and said "That was your spider sense."

Peter whined and said "We can ignore it you know..." As he began to stalk towards her. Then everything shook even more and even harder. It was as if a fly landed on a spider's web.

Gwen said "We both know you can't. Besides if you don't go then your instincts will take over..."

He gulped fearfully at the thought of himself without control then muttered not happy about this untimely interruption and said "Ok fine..."

Gwen kissed him and said "We can finish this later..." She said in a sexy tone.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

* * *

Peter found himself still staring down at Gwen's gave site. He turned around and saw Laura approaching him. Laura was wearing a tight black leather jacket and a pair of tight skinny jeans.

Peter opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He reached up and felt his wounds still seeping blood. He frowned. He still could not speak! He thought _'What is wrong with me?! I should_ at least be able to talk!" He growled only in his mind.

Laura in a few seconds stood in front of Peter. She at once saw the claw marks on his face. She gave a growl and asked "Who did this to you?"

Peter shoulders sagged, he opened his mouth and tried to speak, but no words came out not even a sound escaped his lips.

Laura gently put a hand on his good cheek and carefully turned his face towards her so she could inspect the four long deep wound. She asked in a soft voice "Peter please tell me what happened."

Peter tried to form words but none came out. Laura said "I can read lips you know Parker or did you forget?"

Peter gave a small smile and gave a nod.

Peter mouthed 'It was an accident and a misunderstanding.'

Laura asked again "That told what happened and how it happened but WHERE did it happen?" She asked with a lightly bit of roughness in her voice.

Peter gave a sigh and mouthed "Please don't pry..." He gave her his pleading eyes.

Laura sighed not wanting to push too hard. She gave a small smile and said "You know Peter I am sure the Professor might be able to help..."

Peter gave a frown. He frowned because he did not like mind readers, though he knew he could trust Charles but... he did not feel like having his mind read at all.

Laura gave a pitiful smile knowing that Peter liked his privacy and his thoughts were far more private than words muttered in private place. She said "Ok I know how you feel..."

Peter gave a grateful smile.

Laura said "Common Pete let's go back to the Tri Skelion..."

Peter gave a defeated sigh and slowly followed her...

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **Well here is another short chapter I am having a writer's block so it is hard to find inspiration but I a chapter in.**

 **Please leave a review or PM me, any advise would be great I am slowly losing my passion for this story, but I am enjoying writing  
"New Warriors" so inspiration is there but even there focus is loosening. **


	12. Spider in the House

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Disney and to Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **Thank you "Lion King Is Awesome" for your review as well; Yes interesting is a word that can describe but another word could be "Unexpected"... I think a ghost of the past might actually play a good role in the story, I never would have thought that! Glad you like Gwen!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review as well; Why do you think Ava was called away for?**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well; So you like Spidey / X 23? That is cool though I truly did not care much for the X - Men comics \ Cartoons... But let us see where the story takes us...**

 **Thank you "Ultimate" for your review as well; I try to make sure that those who leave a review knows they are heard and I will try to put some of their thoughts in to the story.**

 **Thank you "Nobel Six" for your review as well; glad you thought the last chapter was "awesome" and the wait is over!**

 **Thank you "adamh619" or your review as well; i am glad you thought it was a good chapter!**

 **The story continues...**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

O

Laura began to lead the mute teenager back to the Tri Skelion. Peter followed begrudgingly her though he would have much rather have been left alone.

They stopped by a street vendor who was selling hot dogs. Peter knew him. He was 1. The school's janitor. 2. He was the school's librarian as well as being the public librarian part time. His name was Stan, Stan Lee. He recognized Peter right away. He asked Peter "I have not see you at the library in a while. You alright kid?"

Peter was pleasantly surprised at the old man's concern. Peter gestured to his throat and rubbed where his voice box was.

Stan Lee guessed "Lost your voice uh? I always thought Spider Man would never cease talking..."

Peter's eyes grew big as dinner plates in shock.

Stan Lee chuckled and said "Relax Peter I will never tell anyone anything about you, you have my word."

Peter looked hard at the old man and gave a silent sigh and nodded.

Stan tossed him a hotdog and said "Here you go. It is on the house... I guess on the cart would be more appropriate... But the point is, it is free of charge." Stan Lee tossed another hotdog to Laura and said "And one for you too."

Stan Lee carted his cart away leaving the two of them bewildered.

A few minutes later they stopped at the alley to pick up his Spider Man suit and for him to slip into it.

By the time they got to the Tri Skelion it was nearly 10:00 PM.

Spider Man snuck in through an air vent and went straight into his room. He did not even bother taking off his suit.

(Line Break)

Spider Man woke early the next morning. He stretched and yawned but no sound came out. If Peter could he would have grumbled about not being able to make a sound let alone talk!

Spider Man took off his mask and looked into a mirror he traced the deep, open, raw wounds with his finger. He put on a grim smile and thought 'At least she missed my eye and she did not do anything below the belt!' Peter gave a sigh and put on the mask. The fabric hurt when it squeezed against his skin.

Spider Man gave a low growl and to his surprise he made a noise! He gave a half smile at the 'improvement'. Spider Man opened up the medicine cabinet that was standard in all SHIELD rooms. He pulled out a bottle of some sort of clear liquid and then he pulled up his mask then took a sip from the bottle. The liquid felt like it was burning his throat and once it hit is stomach it turned bitter and caused nauseousness. Spider Man doubled over in pain and coughed as quietly as he could several minutes later Peter said in a gravelly, hoarse voice "What do you know? I can speak…" He rubbed his throat massaging it. It hurt to speak but at least he could now. Spider Man put the bottle back into the cabinet and locked it away. He gave a wishful sigh and turned to leave the bathroom. He took off his mask and picked up an apple and put on a different mask as he ate.

Spider Man carefully made his way to where the others were. He knew today was a meeting about the new villains and the new super villains. Spidey stealthily made his way into the room where he hung out in the shadows near the ceiling. Because he was not a threat none of the other Spiders sensed him. Because he made no sound and because he would have no odor no one could smell him. He was in the shadows near the ceiling where it was much harder to see him.

A few minutes later Director of SHIELD Nick Fury asked "Any questions?"

Nova said "I have one! Where is Spider Man!"

Director Fury said "I do not know the where abouts of Spider Man. White Tiger was the last one to see him here and X23 was the last one to see him last. All she said was 'Peter was found' but she refused to give me any more details…" He sent a glare at the mutant.

Spider Man jumped down from the ceiling and landed in his signature crouch and gave Nick Fury a salute.

Spidey's sudden appearance startled everyone including Nick and White Tiger.

Fury growled and glared at the arachnid themed hero then asked "Where were you Parker?"

Spider Man acted as though he could not speak, that was when Laura stepped in and said "When I found him at the cemetery he was unable to speak."

Fury turned his glare towards the female mutant but chose it was best not to make her angry. He turned to Spider Man and said "Report to Sick Bay!" He turned to White Tiger "Make sure he gets there!"

White Tiger nodded and said with a sigh "Come on Peter let's get this over with."

Spider Man was stuck in place and all of his muscles were tense.

Fury saw this as rebellion and said with a growl "Get moving Parker, or else I will suspend you from the team…"

To everyone's surprise there were two feral growls one came from Laura and she had two claws from each hand, the other came from White Tiger. Both directed their anger towards the director of SHIELD.

Fury seemed unaffected by the two growling and snarling females, but he was holding a poker face, Laura, and White Tiger could hear his heart beat speed up.

Spider Man saw what was happening he moved quicker than the eye could see and stood between them and held up his hand palm out telling them to calm down and to stand down. Spider Man turned to Fury his lenses narrowed showing his distaste for the man right now.

Nick asked trying to change the subject "Laura when IS Wolverine showing up?"

Laura looked at her watch and said "Anytime now…"

Nick asked "When…."

A gruff voice said "Now."

Everyone looked at the entrance in the room and saw the legendary mutant hero, the Wolverine! He had is classic yellow and blue suit on. He gave a low growl and said….

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I have some bad news after Thanksgiving (11-24-2016) I will be unable to update again.**

 **I will be asking of someone to adopt this story if anyone is interested please let me know!**


	13. Author's Note

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Disney and to Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **Thank you "Lion King Is Awesome" for your review as well; Well I found someone who can and will continue the story in my stead. I hope you like his writing as much as you did my own writing.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review as well; Yeah Ava is fond of Peter and x23 has history with Peter (or she was going to). I wonder what Wolverine will do when he founds out who hurt Peter.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well; I am glad you liked the last chapter written by me.**

 **Thank you "Nobel Six" for your review as well; I found the right witer for writing this story**

 **Thank you "adamh619" or your review as well; Yes Wolverine showed up! Well ask the next author if he wants to write longer chapters.**

O

I regret that have to leave Fan Fiction, but life is getting too busy for me to continue updating this story even with a Co - Author!

I have spoken to several great, amazing, and wonderful authors but only one volunteered for the job. But to list the honorable mentions;

1\. " **The Story's Shadow** " the author of several great stories such as; " _ **Blood Curdling**_ " it is a good story even though I dislike vampires I found it enjoyable. He also wrote one if my favorite Fan Fiction all time " _ **The Most Dangerous Game**_ " I absolutely loved that story! He wrote " _ **Spider of the Round Table**_ " it was a good tale. He is currently working on two other stories " _ **The Last Laugh**_ " and " _ **A**_ _ **New Breed**_ " I highly recommend you reading his stories, it will be worth your time!

2\. " **Nobel Six** " he is the author of " _ **Trials of the Predator**_ " it was a good read and he is writing its sequel " _ **H** **unt of the Predator**_ " it is a good story so far thought was not quite what I was expecting.

3\. " **L** **ion** _**King Is Awesome**_ " author of " _ **Spiderman: The Dragon Warrior"**_ he was the one who inspired me to write "New Warriors".

4\. " **Man285"** he is the author of " _ **ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN: PHANTOM of PAST**_ " if you can put up with cussing and a lot of miss spelling then his story is sound.

O

But only one author accepted the adoption ***drum roll***

 ***drum roll***

 ***drum roll***

 ***drum roll***

 **"Death** **Fury** " is the next author of this story, actually he is now owner of this account now.

Please visit my profile page. (well his)


	14. Wolverine in the House

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Disney and to Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **Hello dear readers my name is "** _ **Death Fury**_ **" and I am the new author of this story and owner of this account well more like steward until the true owner comes back.**

 **Thank you "Lion King Is Awesome" for your review as well;**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review as well; Yeah it was fun two see both Laura and Ava standing up for Peter. I wonder what Logan has in store for Spidey...**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well; Glad you like the story.**

 **Thank you "Nobel Six" for your review as well; Yeah he left us at a cliff hanger didn't he? Well I do tend to do the exact same.**

 **Thank you "adamh619" or your review as well; Yep Wolverine is here! Watch where you tread...**

 **Thank you "Guest" for reviewing (I think); Well at least someone picked up where he left off? Right?**

O

"When is he going to be here?"

A gruff voice answered the question making everyone but Laura also known as x23 "Right now."

Spider Man was on the ceiling again he thought _"You know why don't I just hang around up here? I mean I enjoy it far more up here than down there. Must be my spider tendencies…"_ He was pulled out of his soliloquy by a low growl but with his hearing it was relatively loud. He looked down to see Wolverine with his hairy arms crossed.

Spider Man crocked his head.

Wolverine said "Get down here Web Head!"

Spider Man sighed and did a front flip landing behind both White Tiger and Laura. He peered at Wolverine and shrugged when his eyes narrowed.

Wolverine knew something was up when Spider Man did not say a word for two minutes. No comment on how he need to take a bath or anything it was starting to five him a little worry. Wolverine said in his usual gruff bark "Say something Webs."

Spider Man just sighed.

Wolverine sniffed the air and he could smell an open wound. Wolverine growled and said "Take off your mask Spider…" It was an order, but Spidey heard the small slightest bit of concern in the old mutant's voice. Laura heard the concern. There was a lot of it, well for Wolverine that is.

Spider Man gave a sigh. But shook his head and said in a voice that made those with super hearing flinch and cringe, his voice sound like he had swallowed some rocks and sand his voice was all scratchy and gravelly and raspier and he did mouth wash with some Fluoroantimonic Acid, the most powerful superacid known to man. Spidey went into a coughing fit. He began seeing stars from being unable to truly breathe.

Wolverine growled and asked "Who did this to you?"

Spider Man whispered barely below a whisper but Wolverine, Laura and White Tiger could hear him but barely. He whispered "I lost my voice. I was at the cemetery visiting an old friend." He coughed a little but it was not that bad this time compared to last time.

Wolverine snarled to everyone in the room and said " **GET OUT!** " No one questioned him even Nick Fury walked out of the room. But three people stayed behind Spider Man, White Tiger and Laura. Wolverine waited for everyone to leave before saying to Spider Man "Take off your mask Parker." This time his voice was more human instead of his usual grunts or gruffness. It was… almost…. Fatherly….

Spider Man gave a low growl but saw it better to comply with the old man's request. He and everyone who had a mask took off their mask. For about three seconds there was absolute silence with the exception of the heartbeats that could be heard. Wolverine snarled and asked "Who was the fool that did this?"

Peter's spider sense went off he quickly said in a whisper "It was an accident Logan! I got distracted while in the middle of practice. I know I'm a fool."

Ava was shocked that Peter fell on the sword instead of letting her get it.

Laura almost believed it.

Both Laura and Ava were slightly angry that Peter had self worth issues still. Both gave a low growl

Logan was unreable. Logan stepped closer and smelt the wound. He stated "These wounds are over twenty four hours old. They would normally be healed for you or mostly healed by now."

Peter gave a growl and did not bother hiding it. He knew if he even did a low growl everyone could hear it anyway, so he let it out. He whispered and asked Wolverine in a calm curious tone "Why are you and Laura here?"

Wolverine said "We need you again for a mission."

Peter asked "Why haven't you guys called or find me before?"

Laura placed a hand on Peter's shoulder and said "Peter would you have liked us coming around you and having these 'mutants' hanging with nerdy Peter Parker."

Peter's voice was getting better, like a rusty gear it was rough and hard to start, but the more you use it the easier it becomes. Peter's voice was getting closer to normal though it was still a little rough. Peter said with a playful grin "I am a geek not a nerd. See no glasses and no pocket protector" He gestured to himself and chuckled.

Laura could not help but to giggle. She said "It's been to long Pete…" She wrapped him up in a hug. Logan glared at Peter, though only Wolverine knew it was not a true glare. He knew Peter would treat Laura, who he sees as his daughter, right and decent. He knew Peter had helped her more than he ever could. In fact Peter was well liked by most in the Mansion. He befriended Rogue and became one of her friends, he even made a bracelet that could turn on and off a mutant's power he gave Rogue a silver and gold looking one. But it was broke during a battle, Henry was able to replicate it, but Rogue kept it in her drawer as a keepsake. Peter gave a bracelet to Scott, and he could once again see the world in color thanks to Peter. Thanks to Peter Laura had opened up a lot. Peter was a good person and he brought out the best in everyone.

Ava gave a growl as Laura hugged **_HER_** Spider.

Peter gave a small hug back and said nervously "Uh… Laura I think my girlfriend is going to kill me, plus you father looks like he is going to gut me…."

Laura scolded Logan. She let go of Peter.

Peter said to Ava "Ava-" But he was cut off by a kiss, a passionate kiss. As quickly as it had happened it stopped.

Ava said "Remember Peter you are **my** spider…" Peter could not tell if she was playing or if she was dead serious. When I mean dead I mean Peter six feet under.

Laura asked "How long have you two been boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Peter who was still redder than his spider suit said "For about ten seconds since she just kissed me…"

Ava smirked Peter looked dazed and confused but pleased.

Laura whispered in Peter's ear "Remember all the fun we'd have…"

Peter choked on his words and his mouth dried out. He could not speak and having a pissed off daddy Wolverine was not helping Peter any!

Peter rubbed the back of his neck nervously, but at the same time he was feeling for a pressure point that would make cause him to go limp. He felt the spot it was just below the base of his skull, almost where his would get the tingly feeling when his spider sense was not happy. He pressed there using superhuman strength, but he did so without letting anyone notice it. He held the spot soon the world faded into blissful darkness.

But before he could fall three pairs of hands caught him. All anger, embarrassment, jealousy was lost in that moment replaced with concern.

Logan growled in annoyance rather than anger and said "You two had to make him faint didn't you?" But there was also a hint of amusement in his tone, even a slight smirk could be seen if you looked closely enough.

They gently placed Peter on the ground.

After a few moments Ava spoke up "How long do you guys think he'll be out?"

Logan said in his usual grunty tone "Don't know. He's seen more than most and still not faint. But all it takes for two girls to bring him down without even touching him."

Laura smirked and said "I know a way to get him up…"

Logan heard he smirked. He shot his claws to mask extension and went to stab Peter. Peter even in unconsciousness his spider sense was active, if not hyperactive. With his eyes still shut he kicked Logan in the chest with both feet and did a hang spring to his feet. He then slowly and weakly opened up his eyes. When Peter opened up his eyes he saw a hole in a wall, well a hole in a few walls. He kicked Logan through multiple walls.

Laura smiled and said with a small laugh "Welcome back to the land of the living!"

Peter gave her a confused look and asked "Did I die again?"

Ava growled and asked " **AGAIN?!** "

Peter face palmed and groaned this was not his week! Peter said "Ava I have been Spider Man longer than you realize. Ava you truly do not know me." His tone was stern but not dark. It was serious and that was very rare coming from this spider themed super hero.

Logan jumped into the room with his claws out.

Peter got into a fight stance.

Ava got in between Peter and Logan. Laura got between Logan and Peter. Soon the adrenaline wore off and both parties calmed down.

Logan went up to Peter and said "At least you're awake webs."

Peter growled and said "You know I **HATE** waking up like that!"

Logan smirked and said "It was Laura's and Ava's idea."

Peter gave both of them a glare that could rival Nick Fury's one eyed glare. Peter gave a sigh and shook his head and said "Sorry."

Everyone in the room gave him a confused look.

Peter turned to Logan "I am sorry I sent you through the walls." He then pointed toward the hole in the wall and the wall with a hole behind that one. Peter added in his thought _"Well you **DID** deserve it! You know I wake up fighting I can't help it! And now I have a headache!" _

Peter turned to the two female heroines and said "I am sorry for a couple thing actually, one, I am sorry you had to see that," he pointed to the hole in the wall gain with his thump, "you had to see me like that. Two I would like to say I am sorry for glaring at you two." He thought _"Well they should have gotten more! But then again they could dish it out to me later. I hate my lucky!"_

After several seconds of silence Peter spoke up, his voice was practically normal now "So Logan what is the mission?"

Logan said "Bobby and a few others were captured."

Peter clenched his fists in anger, his knuckles popped with the strain he put them through. Peter said through clinched teeth "Who did it?"

Logan "We don't know."

Peter gave a growl.

Laura placed a hand on Peter's shoulder to try to calm him down.

"When are we going?" Peter asked, well more or less demanded.

"When ever you are ready." Logan's gruff voice responded.

"Do you still have my other suit there at the Mansion?" Peter asked with a small smirk on his face.

Logan smirked and said "Yup it's in the basement."

Peter smiled a small smile and said "Collecting cobwebs I'm sure."

Peter grabbed the mask and said "By the way. Ava is coming with."

Logan growled.

Ava growled back and said "Try stopping me..."

Laura smirked at the two.

Peter said with a growl of his own "Listen here, and you listen good. Ava... **IS...** coming... with..."

Logan growled and said "Fine."

Peter put on the mask as did everyone but the one who did not bring a mask.

Spider Man said "Let's go, what did you bring? The Black Bird?"

Wolverine smirked and said "My bike."

Spider Man said "Tiger want to ride with me?"

White Tiger gave a nod.

Spider Man turned to Laura and asked "Are you riding with Wolverine/''

Laura paused and thought for a second. But quickly said "Yeah I am going to ride with Logan."

Wolverine gave a slight nod and began to leave.

Spider Man quickly followed suit. Spider Man said "Wait a second Wolvie I need to get something if we leave for Bayville."

Wolverine growled at the nick name but gave a nod.

Spider Man quickly dashed off down the halls. A few minutes later Spider Man came back on a Spidercycle. He said "I'm ready as soon as Laura and Ava are."

Wolverine gave a nod.

Moments later the two heroines came.

White Tiger wrapped her arms around Spidey's torso and felt his strong, hard muscles. They felt like bands of steel. Laura sat at the back of Wolverine's motorcycle, but did not cling to him. Soon both bikers left the SHIELD Academy and went towards the Mansion...

0

 **Well how was this chapter?! Sorry for the delay but here is an update?**

 **Please leave a review if you have any suggestion.**

 **Death Fury out.**


	15. Race to Anger

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Disney and to Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **Hello dear readers my name is "** _ **Death Fury**_ **" and I am the new author of this story and owner of this account well more like steward until the true owner comes back.**

 **Thank you "Lion King Is Awesome" for your review as well; Yeah Wolverine is in the top five of my favorite characters.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review as well; I tried to lighten up on the last chapter but also tried to remain serious glad you noticed it! Yup there is history between Laura and Peter.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well; How can you tell the difference?**

 **Thank you "Nobel Six" for your review as well; Glad you liked Ava in the last chapter, and the fact I made you laugh.**

 **Thank you "adamh619" or your review as well; Thank you.**

O

White Tiger was clinging to Spidey's rock hard abs, while he and Wolverine were racing their motorcycles towards Bayville. She could feel his twelve pack through his suit, and that skin tight suit left very little to the imagination. She was extremely glad the roar of the two bikes and the rough road masked her purr… Or at least she thought so. White Tiger placed her head in the crook of Spider Man's shoulder. She had a smile but her mask hid it from the world.

Laura was riding with Wolverine she was gripping the bottom of the seat but still did not lean in and 'hug' to Wolverine also known as Logan, her "father" she was his clone. It took twenty three experiments to make her since it HYRDRA took over the Weapon X program she was called x23. She was given no name. Since she could crawl she was trained to fight and to kill. She was the perfect weapon but like her genetic father she tends to have anger issues. She escaped years later. She did what she had to do to survive, whether it was stealing, or whether it was… something she would rather not talk about… Part of her training was infiltration, sabotage, and seduction… Laura who did not have a name who simply went by "X" or "x23" because that was all she knew. But when Logan found her she fought him thinking he was the problem but truth was later revealed showing him as a victim just as she was. He took her under his wings but she was still antisocial, watching from the outside looking in, observing. It took weeks for Xavier to convince her of personal hygiene (it must be a genetic thing) but she was often in her room and only out for meals and training. But that was before the first time she saw Spider Man. She watched him perform moves that defied the laws of reality. He leaped over gunmen and spun at impossible angles. He leaped off of the sides of buildings and tossed cars. Even though she knew he had next to no training, she was still drawn in by his precision, his timing and his balance. To a born fighter like she was, his style was irresistible to her at least. She would analyze Spider-man's mid-air acrobatics and impossible fighting style. She memorized them, theorizing ways she might be able to replicate his movements for herself on a lesser scale. She had been able to replicate his habit of bounding off of walls, by sticking her claws into a brick surface, before leaping off she had also mastered hanging from the ceiling, once more by digging her claws into the walls and roofing. She had maintained her feverish studying of Spider-man's news appearances, her fascination moving away from a teacher to a social coach of sorts. She noted how he had this ability to speak so comfortably to people, a skill set she lacked. And one that she wished to improve on, well in privacy, at least. Years later she actually met Spider Man in person and he was the second person who she truly had feelings for. She use o have an obsession with Spider Man, she has a crush now but she now has a little competition…

Wolverine knew after the Wall Crawler and Laura met that Laura liked him. She refused to be given a name but when Web Head suggested "Laura" she was more than happy to accept. Not to mention she was extremely nervous around him. Spidey was clueless, heck he **STILL** is clueless! Wolverine 'spoke' to Peter afterwards and let's say Peter got the memo.

Wolverine in truth actually respects and trusts Spider Man. Especially since swapping minds and bodies with him. They both saw some of the other's memory. They both realized that the other had just as hard if not harder than the other. Wolverine as a reputation to keep of being hardcore, cold and a fighter he had to keep. So he did not openly reveal how he thought of Spider Man, but in secret he would watch the kid…. or he would have if not for having to deal with being a teacher at the institute. Wolverine and Spider Man would spar at first it was all Wolverine but training coupled with time helped Spider Man go toe to toe against Wolverine though he soon realized the longer the fight the more than likely he loses. Spider Man joined the X – Men for a summer once and he made quite a few friends. Bobby aka Ice Man and Angelica aka Fire Star they were close, as in bothers and sister, close nothing romantic between them. Peter made close friends with most of the X – Men but a few he got very, very close to. To list a few; Rogue, Kitty aka Shadow Cat, Laura aka Talon aka the Wolverette (Peter gave that name but she hated it but she allowed Peter call her that though he rarely ever calls her Wolverette once he realized she disliked it).

It would normally take between an hour and an hour and a half to get to the Mansion by taking either public transportation or by going the speed limit. They made it to the Mansion in about thirty minutes. The race ended up in a tie. Spider Man took a short cut and Wolverine went straight. Spider Man drove up and over a vertical wall.

 **(Some Time later….)**

White Tiger was sitting next to a very pissed off Spider.

Charles Xavier also known as Professor X just informed them that Ice Man and Fire Star were both kid knapped and were plausibly killed, but they managed to save the rest of the students. Their sacrifice was not in vain.

Spider Man whispered "Who did it."

Charles said to Spider Man "We do not know but we have our suspicions."

Peter tore off his mask and yelled " **WHO!"**

Charles said "I do not think it would be healthy for you to know at this time."

Peter growled and said "I WILL found out. Just don't get in my way…"

Charles sighed seeing there was no way to convince him. "The technology was SHIELD, Stark Industries, or Oscorps."

Peter snarled and said "Doc Ock…"

The Professor wheeled up to Peter in his wheelchair and said "We do not know if he was even there. You need to calm down before you do something you regret."

Peter whispered "I've already done that…"

 **0**

 **Well how was this chapter? I know it was one of my shorter chapter. What did you think of it? Please leave a review and or PM me and tell me what you thought of it, and if you have any ideas or questions.**

 **Death Fury out…**


	16. Danger Room Training

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Disney and to Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **Hello dear readers my name is "** _ **Death Fury**_ **" and I am the new author of this story and owner of this account well more like steward until the true owner comes back.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review as well; I think it would be a few more than that but yes the base is Peter/ Ava that is the ground work and Laura is part of the main three the rest will be add or not added depending.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well; Glad you liked it!**

 **Thank you "Nobel Six" for your review as well; Yes "Revenge is a slippery slope, hopefully Peter realizes that" I do too!**

O

0

0

The old friends of Peter were able to convince him **not** going out right away (namely; Laura, Rogue, Kitty, Ava, Scott, Jean, Ororo, Piotr (Colossus (Peter)), and Xavier). No one has ever seen Peter this distraught, no one has seen Peter so… there are no words to describe what Peter was feel, to describe what Peter felt like.

Peter changed into his suit that he kept here it was black and white similar to Agent Venom's suit. He went to his old room and Peter opened an old box and pulled out a black and white suit. It mainly looked like his only it was all black except for the eyes and a huge spider symbol on the front and back. The legs of it when looked right seemed to make an X connecting to the mirror image on the back. There was a belt also with an X on the front and with yellow triangular shoulder pads with and X on each of them. He placed a pair of web shooters on his wrists, they were black too. These web shooters were unique and unlike his SHIELD ones these had a few upgrades. He had neurotoxin darts that he could load into his web shooter then he could shoot it like a gun. It was nonlethal unless you were allergic. It would cause a large man to become paralyze for about an hour, the about the same amount of time it takes for his webbing to dissolve, he could also change up to dose or the type of toxins to fit different needs. He had micro spider tracers, they were about a centimeter in diameter they were really dark navy blue. Peter looked into his room mirror and the suit was not made of spandex, but it still clung to his body. It was warmer than spandex as well as thicker, it could block a blunt knife, it was tougher than spandex but it was still relative easy to cut and tear, though not as easy as spandex. Peter stared into the mirror and said "Spider X is back..." He paused then said in a slightly dark and amused tone "More like the **eX** Spider…"

Peter went to the Danger Room and set the computer on a program that would slowly get harder and harder, and then he locked the controls so that no one could stop the training nor could anyone interrupt. He started out small with untrained muggers and what and slowly went up to professional fighters. Then the training simulator went up to multiple attackers and so on and so forth.

He glanced up at the stop watch near the observatory it read 2:56:56:0251 He muttered to himself feeling tired "Nearly three hours…" He did not have time to relax, his spider sense went off. He looked around and saw Electro. Peter growled and shot impact webbing (hard web balls) Electro simply fried them before they could touch him. The room shifted they were out of a simple blank box, they were now in New York City. He smirked under the mask he was ready for a good fight. Electro tried to fry the spider themed hero but could not touch him, until Electro hit a tank full of gas, the gas tanker blew up. He was forced to tear off his mask before he could be burned worse. Since this was just simulating he did not truly need to have the mask on, but he preferred having it on.

Peter tossed the black and white mask to the ground.

Electro crackled with energy Peter ripped a fire hydrant from the street and he threw the hydrant itself at Electro while at the same time making a web like sheet, he put it over the geyser, then he maneuvered the sheet to shoot an arc of water. He hit Electro the first time. Electro changed into Rhino and the room changed again, they were now in an abandon zoo.

Peter chuckled at the humor, he looked up and saw a sign that pointed towards the rhino exhibit. He quickly darted in that direction. Rhino lowered his horn and charged, Peter had to go around, up and over, underneath obstacles. Rhino on the other hand simply plowed straight through everything. Peter shook his head and said mimicking a familiar foe "Nothing stops the Juggernaut!"

Peter wedded the two main pillars made up of stone hoping Rhino would trip if not slow down the grey beast. Peter knew it would not work but plan B might. Rhino came bearing down on him. His spider sense was telling him to move, go, run! But he held his ground. Rhino hit the trip line but it did nothing to stop him, but Peter happened to web the supports and the whole building came crashing down. Peter held up a large part of the building, he was already tired and sore, he had taken several blows from the lesser foes. They were already healing but they were still injured and putting strain on them he was weaker than normal. Rhino was knocked out cold. The room changed. The stop clock now read 5:59:59:9999. When it hit six hours the room shut down. The building disappeared.

Peter got up and limped to his mask, he put it behind his waist belt. He could feel the adrenaline leaving his body as well as testosterone, he was a hot and sweaty, and tired. When he went to leave to crash Wolverine was waiting at the exit with his arms crossed.

Wolverine said "If you wanted to spar I would have."

Peter growled and said "I wanted and still do want to be alone."

Wolverine could smell some of the new injuries. Wolverine growled not liking the tone "Looks like you need an attitude adjustment!"

Peter smirked "Sure I had a little warm up." Peter hid his limp well, but Wolverine saw it all the same. Peter asked "Want to warm up?"

Wolverine said with pride "I am the best at what I do!"

Peter smirked and said "And I am between five and ten times stronger than you. I can partially see the near instant future, I can stick to nearly anything. I am faster than you." Little did Peter know that he might have been "He was the greatest there is" or he was suppose to be. Destiny and Fate are not always on the same page it was foretold that he would be, but anyone can deny. It is either dust or destiny. Revenge is a slippery road.

Wolverine snarled and lunged at Peter. Peter might have been hurt but he's been hurt worse, he easily dodged it and did a back flip to give him some space. He said to Wolverine "Came and get me dog breath!"

Wolverine went berserk…

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **Well here was another chapter please let me know what you thought of the chapter by either leaving a review or PMing me or both also if you have any ideas for the future.**

 **PS what name should Peter go by? Spider X or X Spider?**

 **Death Fury out!**


	17. A Fight with Wolverine

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Disney and to Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **Hello dear readers my name is "** _ **Death Fury**_ **" and I am the new author of this story and owner of this account well more like steward until the true owner comes back.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review as well;**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well; Glad you liked it!**

 **Thank you "Nobel Six" for your review as well; Glad you liked the chapter and you like X Spider.**

 **Thank you "NeverNoMercy** " **for your review as well; I like Spider X myself but I am open to X Spider.**

 **Thank you " Ultimatrix bearer "** **for your review as well; I agree that both X Spider and Spider X are good names.**

O

0

0

Wolverine snarled and lunged at Peter. Peter might have been hurt but he's been hurt worse, he easily dodged it and did a back flip to give him some space. He said to Wolverine "Come and get me dog breath!"

Wolverine went berserk and snarled "If you are so good then actually fight me!"

Spider X now knew there was only one thing he could do… Survive. He hit Wolverine full strength he felt most of the bones in his right hand shatter from hitting Wolverine's Adamantium skull. He sent Wolverine flying into the far wall. Spider X clutched his wrist in pain but did not say any other signs of discomforts. He felt the older bruising he got from the beginning were healed or mostly healed. Wolverine healed in a few seconds due to his awesome healing factor Peter was envious that! But he had to time to dwell on that because Wolverine charged, but Spider X was ready he jumped as high as he could and he clung to the ceiling with his left hand and two feet, but he forgot one minor thing… **WOLVERINE CONTROLLED THE DANGER ROOM!**

The ceiling became electrified and Spider X fell. He shot web balls and web bullets at the old mutant but there was nothing he could do. He webbed the other side of the room and pulled himself away from Wolverine.

Spider X now only had one good hand and he knew you could not hit without breaking it. Spider X tried to web Wolverine but his web shooter alerted him he was at three percent on one and zero percent on the other. He was out of webbing! He did not bring in the darts because he thought it would be pointless bringing it down, not that it would much if any good against Wolverine.

He took off his mask and growled in pain when he came to a sudden stop, he felt his bones shift in his hand causing a magnitude of pain. He did his best not to show it, he mask the hurt with rage and anger. He attacked Wolverine using his superior speed and strength to hit him and if Wolverine did not have his healing factor he would have been beaten into a pulp. With every hit Peter made his mind screamed in mind numbing pain. But it was nothing compared to the emotional pain he was feeling. He used the pain to give him more strength and power. He was remembering with every hit all the times he failed, Uncle Ben, George Stacey, Gwen Stacey, trusting Scarlet Spider and so much more. Peter fell to his knees in exhaustion. But he quickly jumped back up to his feet he was going to fight till he could no longer. All of the pain screamed for him to stop, his body was shutting down, but by sheer will power Peter was still on his feet going toe to toe with Wolverine. Wolverine cut Peter's thumb off his left hand. Peter did not feel it but the blood was running down to the floor like a torrent river of red, it began to pool. Peter refused to back down even though he was missing a digit. Wolverine head butted Peter, stunning him, then he elbowed Peter in the head dazing him further. Peter dropped to his knees his body unable to even function. Wolverine looked into his eyes and Peter thought that Wolverine might actually kill him. He shut his eyes waiting for Wolverine to cut him down. Peter opened his eyes when he heard a brawl. He was too tired to fight but he saw that Laura was fighting Wolverine, and was winning. Peter muttered fighting unconsciousness "Remind me never to make her mad…" He shut his eyes and fell into the welcome darkness within.

0

0

 **0**

 **I know this is a very, very short chapter but I needed a t** **ransition** **in the story if only slight.**

 **This story took a unexpected turn, I did not plan for the fight to get _THAT_ brutal but what done is done. As for the next chapter I can think of a few plausible scenarios that I think could happen I would like some feed back though. Please leave a review and or PM me to let me know your thoughts and opinions on the chapter ans story.**

 **Death Fury out**


	18. Medic!

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Disney and to Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **Hello dear readers my name is "** _ **Death Fury**_ **" and I am the new author of this story and owner of this account well more like steward until the true owner comes back.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review as well; Yeah Wolverine went little over kill. Well cutting off a thumb is not lethal compared to cutting if a hand at least.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well; Glad you liked it!**

 **Thank you "Nobel Six" for your review as well; Glad you loved the fight!**

O

0

0

Peter fell to the ground finally succumbing to all of his injuries. Peter shut his eyes and fell into the welcome darkness within.

Laura saw Peter drop, for a second she thought the worst. Logan finally got out of his berserker mode and saw what he had done to Peter. Before he could even say or retract his claws Laura was all over him.

Ava rushed to Peter's side a she gently picked him up. She saw something on the floor several feet away she looked at his hand and saw he webbed up his left hand. She wanted to vomit because she knew what it was. Peter was missing his left thumb! She grossly picked up his thumb and carried or was going to carry Peter to the infirmary. She literally ran through Kitty.

Kitty said "Let me take him!"

Ava was possessive and wanted to protect Peter herself, but she also knew that Kitty knew this place and could get Peter to the doctors fastest. Ava reluctantly handed Peter over to Kitty and said "Hurry!"

Kitty was already half phased through the floor with Peter in her arms. Luckily there were two infirmaries one was like a hospital on the surface, one was below the Danger Room. She landed in a unused room. She gently laid Peter on the bed has she went for Hank also known as the Beast. He was big blue and almost liked like the Cookie Monster or a blue gorilla. Lucky for her Hank was in the other room. Kitty yelled "Hank please come here! **NOW**!"

Hank saw the urgency in Kitty and knew it was important, very important! He rushed to her and when he got in the doorway he saw Peter. He exclaimed "Great Scott! What happened?"

Kitty said "He went to the danger room, that is all I know! Is he going to live?"

Hank was already hooking him up and putting IVs in Peter and began to cut off his suit. Hank knew Peter hated it when someone cut his suit. Hank and Kitty gasped at the sight of Peter's bare chest. Peter's chest were covered in innumerous amount of scars, most were faint but still easily visible. There were too many scars to count and different types of scars, there were acid burns, electric burns, fire burns, cuts, punctures, scars of gunshot wounds. Hank said in a shocked voice "When he was last here he did not have **ANY** scars at all…"

Kitty looked at Peter and she noticed he was missing his thumb Hank noticed it when Kitty simply stared at his left hand.

Hank said to Kitty "Leave." As he began to wash his hands in alcohol.

Kitty left the room feeling sick to her stomach. She closed the door behind her. She ran into Ava.

Ava growled "Let me see him!"

Kitty said "We can't."

Ava growled and said "Maybe you did not hear me kitten, I am going to see him!"

Kitty said "Doctor's order's no one is to see him!" Kitty's own tears finally began breaking through.

Ava's fire seemed to die she asked "Is Peter going to make?"

Kitty's watery eyes answered the question.

Moments later Laura rushed in, she could smell Peter's blood and this angered her greatly. Laura growled "Let me through…" Her voice was low and threatening.

Ava said in defeat "I did the same thing, doctor's orders the leave him alone."

Laura growled hating feeling useless.

Logan came in at the worst plausible time, three moody teenage girls looking for something to vent on.

Laura lunged at Logan and began striking, and Ava was the second one to pounce into the action. Kitty would have but she did not feel like messing with a pair pissed off Wolverines. Ava and Laura easily gained the upper hand on Logan for two reasons one being that they both know it is nearly impossible to kill Wolverine and two Logan was not here to fight, he was here to check on Web Head. The three of them brawled for while and the fight would have lasted longer if not Professor X intervened.

Charles asked "What is the cause of this?"

Logan and Laura retracted their Adamantium covered claws. Ava retracted her electrified titanium claws. The three people who were fighting stood up. Laura said with a vicious growl "He started it!" She pointed to Logan.

Charles looked to Logan and asked "Is it true?"

Logan growl and said "I came here to check on Webs."

Charles asked "Peter's in the infirmary?" The Professor then added in thought _"already?"_

The three girls answered in unison "Yes!"

Charles asked the group "Why?"

Logan said "Web Head turned on the training simulator and changed the passwords. He locked himself in there for six hours!"

Laura growled then said "Then you fought him!"

Logan said with a shrug "He wanted to spar."

Ava growled and said "A friendly spar usually does not involve missing digits or losing limbs!"

Charles asked "Did you cut off Peter's fingers?"

Logan said "I don't remember he got me angry and I don't remember much."

Ava growled and said "You cut off his thumb!"

Charles sighed.

Logan said "Peter grew back his fingers before. So this is not the worst that Peter has suffered."

Charles rubbed his temples and said "Logan I need to speak with you privately." The Professor wheeled out of there with Logan behind him.

0

0

 **O**

 **Well here is yet another chapter!**

 **I know this is another short chapter, but I could not think of a better place to stop unless I wanted as very, very long chapter.**

 **How was this chapter, and what can I do better?**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me!**

 **Death Fury out!**


	19. Dreams and Reality

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Disney and to Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **Hello dear readers my name is "** _ **Death Fury**_ **" and I am the new author of this story and owner of this account well more like steward until the true owner comes back.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review as well; I myself am unsure of all of the pairing, but I do know that this will be Peter / Ava. Other than that I letting the story flow.**

 **Thank you "Man285" your review as well; I take that as a compliment.**

 **Thank you "Nobel Six" for your review as well; Yeah it got a bit dark. Believe me things can and plausibly will get darker.**

O

After what seemed like hours wait Beast came out of the room with a grim expression on his furry blue face. Beast sighed and sat down in an empty chair and but his massive hands in his face.

Laura was the first one to speak up, she said "Hank, is Peter going to make it?"

Hank sighed and said "It is still too early to tell."

Ava asked "Can we see him now?"

Hank thought carefully and said "He needs to rest, but I think it may help him if he knows he's not alone."

As soon as Hank said that, Kitty was already phased through the wall. Laura, Ava and Rogue quickly followed suit behind the 'ghost' of a girl. Hank followed the girls closely behind.

All of the girls except of Kitty who saw Peter before being covered up.

Peter was almost bare chest with all sorts of tubes and IVs sticking in and through him. They saw all of the scars on Peter, all of the types of burns, different types of cuts and puncture wounds. They saw Peter's left hand it was bandaged and well the thumb was sticking out like well…. A sore thumb. It did not take much to know that Hank sew it back on. Peter had bandages on some parts of his chest they were pink from blood, he had massive scaring on his arms, it did not take much to guess what happened there. Some of the scars were in the shape of shackles others were easily defined as cuts. They saw Peter's face with the scars on it from early that week. They saw massive bruising all over his body, he was black, purple, and the ugly green color that the a bruise turns when it begins to heal. They saw his right hand in a cast. They saw the heart monitor Peter's heart beat was over half as slow as normal. His breathing was assisted by a medical ventilator giving his body pure Oxygen assisting healing as well as making it easier to breathe.

Hank said "He is not healing like he normally does."

Ava asked "What do you mean?"

Hank sighed and said "He use to heal from most of all injuries in a few days, a week at most. Bruises are gone in an hour or so. Bones heal overnight. He is barely healing fifty percent over the normal pace of a human. He is till within the range of a very, very mild healing factor similar to Steve Rogers' healing factor if you want to call it that, except that Peter is not healing as fast."

Ava asked growled "What's wrong with him?!"

Hank said "I am running tests on his blood, stool, urine, spinal fluid and bone marrow. I am comparing them to his earlier tests when he first got here. I think he over used his healing factor that would be part of it, but there is much more to it than that."

Laura asked "Have you given him his own blood back? He did give a lot of blood and put it in his blood bank in case something like this happened."

Hank said "I already did that after I took the samples."

Rogue asked with a southern accent "When do ya think he'll 'wake?"

Hank said "To be honest I truly do not know when he wakes up. It could be in a couple days it could also be a few months." Hanks sighed before leaving to check up on the tests.

Kitty asked "Are you sure? I mean he woke up before once you said he'd be out for several hours because you sedated him for surgery he woke up mid way through and fought his way out and ran until Laura was able to pin him to calm him down."

Hank said "I was not ready for such an advanced healing that was not yours or Logan's. You two never need surgery. Peter did not need surgery he simply needed at the sleep, though the wounds should have been sterilized. But he truly did not need it. Usually all I had to do was stabilize him and in a few hours he would begin to heal. Now…" He gestured to the scene of Peter hooked to the many instruments. "Now he is just barely off life support. There is nothing more I can do at this time."

Peter's eyes snapped open and he jumped to the ceiling tearing open freshly sowed wounds and ripping out all of the IVs. Peter was crouched on the ceiling with only his feet stickling. He went to dart out the open door. But fell to the ground roughly before he could make it to the door. He landed on his head, luckily he was more flexible than any human otherwise he would have broke his neck.

Ava and Laura rushed to him, Ava to his left side and Laura to his right side.

Peter muttered weakly "Ava… let… me… go… Laura… let… me… go…"

The two girls completely ignored him until the placed him on the bed.

Ava whispered "How are you Bug Boy…"

Peter growled and said with more energy than he had before "Don't ever, **EVERY** call me that again!" But he slumped back down into bed fighting to stay awake and avoiding the nightmares that await him in slumber.

Laura said "Stop fight Peter! We are trying to help!"

Peter eyes slowly closed his eyes and said "I don't need help…" Peter fell back into a near comatose state.

Kitty said "He woke up Hank…" Blood was splattered on the floor, luckily she was able to phase through the shower of blood before it could hit her.

Hank said sighed and rubbed his temples saying "It appears that even in weakness his is too stubborn for his own good!"

Professor X came in, but he did not notice the blood, if he did he did not show it, Charles said "Hank once you stabilize him I need to speak with you and talk about your tests results. Then I need to speak with Peter alone."

Hank ushered everyone else and said to Peter though he knew Peter most likely could not hear him "You know Peter, you really need to stop fight me every time I try to help! You just hurt yourself worse. I understand the first time, someone with a knife cutting you open while you were restrained. I wish I knew what causes you to be so jumpy." He said as he began to removing some bandages and he then stitched Peter up for the second time in twelve hours!

 **(In Peter's Mind / Dream)**

Spider Man was web slinging through New York City it was a few months after the Lizard incident and he said to himself "I need to talk with Gwen today. I wonder if she is wants to go on a day with me?"

He heard a bank alarm go off, he looked down and saw several armed bank robbers. Spider Man sighed and said once he was above them "You know I was hoping to relax. By any chance can we do this the easy way for once?"

His spider sense went off just before some was shooting at him with an assault rifle shooting crazily Spider Man said "Slow down machine gun tom!" He webbed the gun and yanked it out of his arms and crushed the barrow of the gun with his bare hands. "I am **not** in the mood for this. This is your last warning." His spider sense tingled and he signed "Why can't I have a break?" He jumped to the building's side dodging the barrage of bullets coming from the rest of the gunmen.

"Where did he go?!" One of them asked.

Spider Man said "Why don't you guys over look up?" He said while jumping down and webbing two up using his web shooters. He landed between two of them they pointed the gun at him but his spider sense told him it was safe. They pulled the trigger.

 **CLICK**

 **CLICK**

 **CLICK**

 **CLICK**

They were empty they threw down the guns and pulled out a few knives. Peter looked around him the odds were three to one. Spider Man said "You know I know your IQ is low, but why don't you guys learn that the odds are always in a spider's favor?" He webbed something behind them.

One of the crooks said "You miss us bug…"

Spider Man smirked, but that was left unseen due to his mask "Two things spiders are arachnids! Second thing who says I was aiming at you?" Spider jerked his arms back a big green dumpster slid back and hit the guys in front of him. Spider Man said "I call that taking out the trash. What do you say?"

The crook was running down the alley next to the bank. Spider Man sighed and jumped to the wall and crawled. He was head of the crook when he jumped down "You know it was not nice leaving someone when he is talking to you. So I decided to drop by." The guy swung a crowbar. Spider Man said "Why are all you guys the same way? Either guns or knives, Or bats or crowbars? I mean can you guys be more original or something? I mean it feels like I am fighting the same ten thieves every time. Guns, knives, crowbars…" Spider Man did a back flip to avoid being it in the head again. The last time he got hit Gwen was mad! She made him promise to be more careful.

The crook said "Hold still so I can hit you!"

Spider Man webbed the guys feet then pulled. The crook's feet were yanked out from underneath him, he landed solidly on his back and the wind was knocked out of him. Spider Man picked him up and gave him a jab to the face knocking him out. Spider Man dragged the man to the group and webbed all of them together next to the dumpster.

The cops showed up and said "Freeze Spider Man!"

Spider Man sighed in frustration "Why do you guys keep trying to arrest me?!"

"You are wanted for the murder of police captain George Stacey."

Spider Man said "I was granted a pardoned by the Mayor of New York for crying out loud! I have no claws and he was killed by puncture! Come on guys, just give me a break!"

"There is still a active warrant for your arrest Spider Man."

Spider Man said "I really do not have time for this!"

"You will have the time you need once you are behind bars where you belong freak!"

Spider Man growled and said "I save lives where you cannot. I try to help people, but it is a thankless job. I can go with that. But when people like the Daily Bugle and guys like you, it makes it hard for someone to want to do the right thing. 'great power comes with great responsibility'" Spider Man jumped and he began web slinging away. Then a felt a searing pain in his right arm, He fell and landed in a alley and broke a car's roof. Spider Man groaned and said in pain "I hate you Parker Luck!" He twisted his neck and saw he had a bullet wound in his right arm, it was near his shoulder. He webbed his wound shut with a hiss. He climbed to a open window on the abandoned building. This was the dojo where he fell into when he first became a vigilante. Spider Man phones vibrated He answered "Hello?"

"I saw you on the news again, you alright?"

"Yes Gwen I am fine. I've been hurt worse." Peter said taking his mask off. He began to take the rest of his Spidey suit off. He left some clothes in here somewhere.

"Really!? I told you to be careful out there Bug Boy!" Gwen exclaimed.

Peter said "It was not the crooks this time. It was the cops! Why can't they leave me alone?! I am doing them a favor! I saved the city!"

Gwen said with a smirk in her tone " **You** save the city?"

" **We** saved the city Gwen." Peter corrected.

Gwen asked "How bad is it?"

"I told you I've been hurt worse. Relax Gwennie Poo" Peter knew Gwen really do not like that, like he did not like being called Bug Boy, but it was a term of endearment that was special to them and them alone. They were the ones allowed to call the other that. No one else could.

Gwen huffed and said "Okay Bug Boy, just come here safely. Mom is going out of town for the weekend."

"I will be there in maybe an hour. I can't exactly web sling to your house at this time!" Peter said.

"I will be waiting… Don't take too long, you may miss out…"

Peter said "No fair!"

Gwen hung up leaving Peter hanging. Peter shook his head and smiled "Well least Gwen was not too mad this time though once I am at the house she will unload on me… At least she puts up with me and loves me."

About an hour later Peter was in Gwen's house. Peter could smell she was cooking dinner he did not hear the kids nor did he feel them running around meaning Helen, Gwen's mother took her sibling with her, meaning he and Gwen would be alone. Peter could smell chicken cooking his mouth began to water. He was going to surprise her. He climbed of the wall and on to the ceiling where he crawled into the kitchen, however when he got there, there was no one there.

Peter jumped down and called "Gwen?!"

" **BOO!** "

Peter jumped right back up on the ceiling.

Gwen fell over laughing.

Peter turned red, the color of his suit and said "Very funny Gwen! You know I hate it when you do that!"

Gwen smirked wiping a tear out of her eye "What's wrong? Cant sense me?"

Peter smirked "You must not be a threat to me" he said as he jumped down.

Gwen surprised him and she pinned him to the floor and sat on his stomach and said "I am a threat."

Peter said "No still no tingling."

Gwen flipped Peter over and put Peter in a painful arm bar even for him. Peter slapped the floor and shouted in pain "I give! I give! I give! Okay you're a threat!"

Gwen got off him and whispered in his ear tickling his ear "You're getting rusty."

Peter said in a husky voice "Let's fix that together…" He kissed her gentle but she quickly took dominance wanting, no, **needed** it.

Gwen placed Peter's hands on her ass and she moaned into his mouth when he began kneading them through her skirt. She reached down and gave Peter's ass a tight squeeze and slapped it though the jeans earning a surprise yip from Peter.

Peter slipped his hands down her skirt and groped her bare ass. Peter deepened the kiss and began to play with her.

Peter broke the kiss and jumped up on the ceiling because his spider sense went off. Gwen was about to say something but the door opened up.

Gwen's mother came in and said "I forgot to pick up the briefcase I needed." When Helen saw Gwen she noticed Gwen looked a little ruffled. She asked "You alright Gwen?"

Peter snuck along the ceiling careful not make a sound or draw attention to himself. He made his way to the stairs and quickly made his way to Gwen's room where he hid, he opened the window in case he needed to jump out in a moment's notice.

A few minutes later Gwen came in and said "The coast is clear Peter."

Peter got out of the closet and said "Ok..."

Gwen asked "Not in the mood anymore?"

Peter's stomach growled before he could speak.

Gwen giggled and said "That answers my question. Dinner's about ready wash your hands up."

Peter rolled his eyes and said "Yes Mother."

Gwen gave Peter a smile that made Peter shiver on the inside, but when she said "Mother am I? Come here Peter…" This made Peter's heartbeat skyrocket and nearly gave him a heart attack.

Gwen saw this and said "Ok Peter, just relax! Come down when you're ready.

Peter gave her a nod of thanks before she left. Peter flopped down on her bed and curled up. His stomach growled and he muttered "I'm tired!" His stomach growled otherwise. Peter sighed "Fine." He got up went to the bathroom to wash his hands and he checked out his bullet wound, it was already healing Peter said to himself "Should be healed by the morning and the scar gone by noon tomorrow!"

 **(Back in the Real World)**

Hank said to Charles and everyone else in the room "Charles, Peter's DNA is changing."

Ava asked "What do you mean?"

Hank sighed and said "Sometimes it take takes a long time to heal from certain types of things. I believe it is plausible in theory that Peter's powers were only temporary."

Laura growled but made no comment.

Scott asked "Are you sure? He could have easily have taxed his healing factor again?"

Hank sighed and said "No, I had Kitty hack into SHIELD and Peter had to take more and more trips to sick bay. That and his DNA is changing. Some of his DNA seems to be reverting back to human that were once arachnid."

Wolverine stood up and walked out with small growl.

Charles asked "Will Peter survive the latest episode?"

The blue giant pinched his brow and said "I wish I knew, Charles I really do. Peter is a strong stubborn young man."

Charles chuckled at the part "Yes he **is** **stubborn**. But he has a good heart. I searched through his mind to see of he knew anything behind this. There was very little. It began shortly after the death of Gwen Stacey. He quit being Spider Man."

Ava asked "Really? Peter never told me he stopped being Spider Man, he kept saying 'it's my responsibility. If you have the power to do the right thing but don't then you are just as guilty as the person who pulled the trigger."'

Laura sighed and said "Peter has a major hero and martyr complex." Laura did her best not to leak any thoughts to anyone, hoping to keep her and Peter's secret.

Storm asked Hank "Are you positive that he is losing his powers?"

Hank said "No ma'am, it is mostly theory, but his genes **HAS** changed since the last time he came here. But that could have been any number of things. I could be making it a bigger deal than it really is."

Jean said "I hope Peter will be ok."

Charles said "I think we all do."

Everyone agreed with the Professor on that notation.

 **(In Peter's Mind / Dream)**

Peter and Gwen were hanging out behind the bleachers in the gym. They were making out half knowing they were being watched, but they really did not care, Flash threw a basketball at them but Peter caught it without looking or breaking the kiss.

When Gwen and Peter broke the kiss it was because the gym coach blew the whistle making everyone line up unless they wanted to be running laps until the coach said otherwise. Peter and Gwen were on the same team, you would think Peter would be awesome and amazing at dodge ball, but he can't be. A wimpy, scrawny teenage boy goes from that to being the best in athletics He had a secret identity to keep.

Flash hit Parker in the face with a basketball, Peter fell to the ground acting as f he was a normal teenage boy. Little did anyone know that this nerdy boy was the amazing, spectacular Spider Man.

Gwen stood up to protect her boyfriend, it touched Peter's pride that she would do that, but it pricked his pride that a girl as to save him Spider Man, from a bully that he knew he could take out in under a second blindfolded with his hands tied behind his back!

Gwen helped him up and took him to the nurses office where she then chewed Peter out "Peter, you need to relax and actually **dodge** the ball! I think you are taking thus too far!" The lecture would have carried on further, but the nurse came in.

The burse asked the simple questions "What happened", "When did it happen?", "Who did it?", "Would you like some ice?" and other questions that were yes or no. about thirty minutes later Peter was finally able to get out of the nurse's office. At least gym was the last period of the day.

Peter said to Gwen when they were off campus "I have a bad feeling I can't shake."

Gwen asked "Spider sense?"

Peter shook his head no and said "No, I know what that feels like. This is a feeling coming from here, and here." He placed a hand on his heart and the other on his gut.

Gwen could not help but tease Peter "So you're hungry?"

Peter said "This is not funny! I am being serious!" Peter exclaimed waving his arms to emphasize his point.

Gwen giggled and said "You're cute when you get flustered." She kissed Peter on the nose.

Peter would have continued to debate but the wind was taken out of his sail. Peter sighed and said "You are probably right, it is just my overactive imagination playing tricks."

Gwen leaned her head into Peter's chest as they walked towards her house. Peter and Gwen were partners for a science project it was Physics, but they were caught doing chemistry before class. Peter discreetly used a few of his abilities to get paired with Gwen, and Gwen pulled a few strings from being a student teacher in science and math.

They could get the project done in an easy thirty minutes and they had two weeks! A great excuse to be together!

Peter and Gwen were walking down a street where Peter with his super hearing heard a muffled cry he sighed and said "Go on Gwen, Spider Man is needed." Without waiting for a response he rushed into the dark alley and changed. He tossed his close in and is back pack at Gwen who caught it. Spider Man growled under his breath and muttered "Can I have **one** day just **one** where I am not cursed? What did I do stop on a bug that was please by the-" He saw three males in ski masks cornering a female with fiery red hair. Spider Man growled "Mary Jane!" Spider Man jumped down and landed behind them and said darkly "The lady said to leave her alone!"

The guy swing a knife. Spider Man dodged it with ease he kicked his hand send the knife to the roof. He then kicked the man in the knee and elbowed him in the chest then webbed him to the floor of the alley. The other goons fled the area. Spider Man webbed their feet making them face plant in the concrete and breaking their noses. Spider Man said "That looks like it hurt!" As he began to drag them towards him, once they got to him he webbed them all up and asked Mary Jane "You okay MJ?"

Mary Jane asked "You know me?"

"No, but Peter talks about you from time to time, you two seem close." Spider Man said as he shot a web line.

MJ said "Wait!"

Spider Man paused and looked at her with the unblinking eyes of the mask.

"Me and Peter are close friends, but I was dating Harry." MJ said.

Spider Man sighed and said "Was?" He had to play along otherwise it might tip her off. He was not ready for many people to know who he was, at least not yet.

MJ said "Yeah Harry went to Europe for some business trip with his father."

Spider Man nodded his head and said "Ok, I have a hot date waiting for me. Catch ya later Red!" Spider Man said as he webbed off. Spider Man face palmed when he realized he called her "Red"

Mary Jane thought she heard him call her "Red". Peter calls her that. She thought " _Maybe Peter told him about me… No something fishy is going on here!"_ Years later and I mean **years** **later** she finds out that Peter was Spider Man, she always had a hunch because of the bruising, and disappearances and appearances of Spider Man and Peter. She and Peter were close friends, but it was more of a brother and sister type of a bond than anything more. She was like the big sister.

Spider Man web slung off to a fire call. Spider Man could see the smoke rise above the skyline. Spider Man went to it. Spider Man broke through a window with a room full of people, he said "Everyone get out now!"

A small child coughed Spider Man kicked out the widow frame out making it larger, nearly the size of a door. Spider Man said once he made a web rope "Climb down now!"

Spider Man picked up a baby and he jumped down ,but he webbed the nearby building to gently put to the ground. He handed to baby off to a firefighter and he jumped back into the widow he got the babies and children out first. The others would not have any other way. Spider Man said once he picked up an old man "Is this everyone?"

The old man weakly said "Top floor…" Before passing out due to smoke inhalation, Spider Man jumped down and made sure to bend his knees to absorb to shock. The old man was still breathing, Spider Man said "Medic?!" A medic came and took him from Spider Man. Spider Man gave a nod of thanks before webbing the top of the building and pulling down before he jumped up. He broke through the widow and said coughing "Is anyone in here!?" There was nothing but the roar of the fire and the fire crackling all around him. The fire was hot but he was more reliant against heat. Spider Man tried to tune out the fire and listen for any signs for anyone in here.

Spider Man's spider sense went off just in time for him to dodge a falling rafter.

Spider Man called out into the dark smoke all around him "Is anyone here?!" The only sounds were that of the fire and sound of his own hearty beat and his heavy breathing. Spider Man began to feel faint. He was about to leave when he heard a thump, he felt the floors weakening, but he knew something, or someone fell. He rushed over to where he thought he heard the sound. He coughed and said "Get… away… from… the.. door… I'm coming in!" Spider Man coughed he waited as long as he could thirty seconds. He kicked in the door and found two kids one of the kids was a boy who was not much older than five and his baby sister. Spider Man rushed and picked them up he said "I'm a friend." He kicked the wall that was already fired damaged and he made a hole, he gave several more kicks and he felt his spider sense go nuts! He jumped out back first to protect the kids in his arms from the splinters. He felt nails scrape his backside and burn his tender flesh under the skin.

Spider Man fell from the third story and landed on his back on a taxi car. Spider Man groaned in pain. The boy tried to pull Spider Man to his feet. Spider Man lifted up his mask so he could breathe easier. Spider Man gave a smile and said "Thank you, but I need to catch my breath. Why don't you go the nice police man and ask for your mom and dad?"

The five year old nodded his head and gave him a hug. Spider Man hid a wince when the boy accidently pressed a bruised cut. Spider Man gave the hug back. The boy whispered "Thank you."

Spider Man said with his mouth still showing "You're welcome." Spider Man picked up the little girl and limped towards the medics and police there.

The building came down. Two people seemed very distraught. The boy cried out "Mommy! Daddy!"

The parents turned around to see their first born running to them with open arms. They embraced him and they hugged and kissed. Until Mom asked "Where is your sister?!"

Spider Man said "Right here Miss."

The mother took the baby from Spider Man's arms to check if her baby girl was alright.

Spider Man was about to web sling off, but the dad said "Wait."

Spider Man froze in place.

The Dad said "My name is Dr. Rowell. If you ever need anything I will help you."

Spider Man gave a nod too weak to say anything, but he mustered all of the strength he could before web swinging off.

Spider Man crashed landed outside of Gwen's room, he landed on the fire escape. Gwen saw on the news that Spider Man was sighted at the fire. So she was extra jumpy to noises. She opened the widow and The unmasked Spider Man weakly crawled in.

Gwen caught him before he fell, she half carried and half dragged him towards her bed, she gently placed him on a wooden chair before she threw on a stained sheet that she put on her bed. She then gently put Peter face down in the bed. Peter was out cold. She sighed as she began to pick the splitters and nails and bit and pieces of glass from his body.

 **(In the Real World)**

Ava and the of the X - Men who were not on a mission were in a large room, it was mostly used as a lobby. They all either stood or sat in silence. The silence was deafening. The tension in the room was very thick, it was as if Hulk was squeezing them and trying to crush Adamantium.

Peter has been in the coma for a week now, though there is good news. Peter is stable and is healinhealing nicely.

Ava and Laura hardly left his side at all. The only they did was for using the restrooms and for when the doctors told them to. Rogue was there often but could not stay. Kitty would show up and made sure Ava ate she offered food to Laura, but it was unneeded due to her healing factor.

This was one of the few moments when all of the girls were there at the same time. Ava, Kitty, Laura and Rogue.

They were listening to either Peter's heartbeat (Ava and Laura) or were listening to the heart rate monitor going **beep... beep... beep**... (Rogue and Kitty).

Scott rushed in and said "Good news! Ice Man and Star Fire has been found and rescued! They will make it!"

 **O**

 **Here is another chapter, sorry for the longer wait than normal, but longer chapters require more time.**

 **I hope you liked the dreaming thing I did. To answer your question yes Peter was reliving his life. Someone requested some flashbacks for history between Peter and Gwen. I hope this chapter covers it.**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me and let me know what you thought of the chapter. If you have any ideas I would I've to hear them!**

 **Death Fury out**


	20. Waking Up

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Disney and to Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **Hello dear readers my name is "** _ **Death Fury**_ **" and I am the new author of this story and owner of this account well more like steward until the true owner comes back.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review as well; Will Peter become a normal human again? I cannot say (I do not know) I said they made, that they would survive. I never said they were "OK".**

 **Thank** **you "Man285" your review as well; Glad you "Loved" the last chapter.**

 **Thank you "Nobel Six" for your review as well; Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, your wait is ove!... For now...**

 **Thank you "Adamh169" for your review as we'll: I am glad you liked the flash backs. I just might use them in future chapters.**

 **Thank you "Ultimatrix bearer" for you review as well; In "Spider -Man 2" Peter did _NOT_ want to be Spider Man anymore. So Peter wished his powers away.**

O

"Ice Man and Fire Star will make!" Exclaimed Scott as he rushed in to fill in the others of the good news.

For Ava this was one of the first times of hearing about Ice Man and Fire Star, but based on the reactions of Rogue and Kitty, they were good friends. Ava simply remained silent and watched the scene around her.

Laura knew who they were. They were friends with Peter in his earlier days.

Ice Man and Star Fire were some of his first team ups. Both Bobby and Peter shared a similar sense of humor, or they could at times. Liz and Peter knew each other from Peter tutoring her before she moved and changed her name to Angelica "Angel" Jones. Liz was a cheerleader and Peter was simply a nerd at the time, he was the first person to treat her as a normal girl. She respected him for that.

Laura kept a stoic expression and a neutral posture, she was never close to them, and well in fact she was not too close to anyone except for her 'father' Logan, and Peter her boyfriend and lover at one time. Besides those two she did not have many attachments.

Kitty asked "How's Bobby?"

Scott said grimly "He will live."

Kitty asked "Can I see him please?!"

Scott said "He is in his ice coma thing. Bobby said before turning into a block of ice "Tell the Kitty and Rogue "I'd survive" and after saying that Bobby froze over. I believe he will wake up in a few hours."

Rogue said "I would like to see him again as well…"

Scott sighed and said "As long as you do not get frost bite again!"

The two girls blushed but quickly left the other two girls and Scott alone with Peter.

"So how bad is Bobby?" Ava asked Scott.

" ***sigh*** He will live, and regenerate, but he nearly died three times on the way here, Storm had to revive him. We put him in his "Ice Box" where it is same for all of us, he can go as cold as he needs to and we do not feel the cold. He can leave whenever he wants and only a few people know the code to get in. Kitty will phase through and Rogue will go with her." Scott explained.

Ava repeated herself using different wording "What types of injuries did he sustain?"

"Both arms were broken and both legs. His left eye was cut open-" Scott was cut off by Ava lifting p her hands silencing him.

Ava said "Ok, that's too much." She paused waiting for her nausea to pass before asking "Who did it?"

"We still do not know. Those cuts were too precise to be anyone. That and not just anyone can take down **two** powerful and experienced heroes. That leaves very few alternatives." Scott explained.

Laura growled, she may not be attached to anyone, but she **did** in fact care for them, just in her own unique way, similarly to the way Logan showed his. Laura said "So it has to be a doctor or an assassin. That did the cutting, capturing however is easier than you think Scott. SHIELD, HYDRA, could have done it or an unknown government agency."

Scott said "You know as well as i-"

Laura growled and said "How many laws as the government passed but either was revoked or nobody upholds the laws!?"

Scott opened his mouth but Laura cut him by saying "The **Mutant Registration Act (MRA),** the **Keene Act,** the **Superhuman Registration Act** ( **SRA)** , the **Sokovia Accords** and the **Vigilante Registration Act** ( **VRA),** the list goes on Scott. Logan and I were part of a government experiment!"

Ava growled at that. Ava asked "When did all of this take place?"

Laura said calmly "When you were out of the states. Though people still use the MRAs to kill mutants, if you get a bad cop then they will actually support the killer at times. We are second class citizens with barely a voice."

Scott sighed and said "Too true… too true…"

 **(In Peter's Mind/ Dream)**

Peter was sleeping in an extra comfortable bed as he felt someone turn over, he tiredly opened his eyes and saw two warm and beautiful blue orbs staring back into his own eyes. Peter smiled tiredly "Hello Gwen." He yawned and stretched before snuggling back down.

Gwen said "Come on Bug Boy, it is nearly noon, time to get up!"

Peter muttered "Too cold." Before he clung to her and fell back to sleep. Gwen at first struggled, but she realized Peter was using some of his super human strength, not enough to hurt her, nor was it actually crushing her. It simply pinned her to Peter's side. She heard his strong heartbeat and she fell back asleep next to Peter. Gwen cuddled against Peter's warm body. His accelerated metabolism made his body run hot, in short he made a great heating blanket.

Peter woke up a few hours later he opened his eyes feeling much more refreshed and when he looked what was in his arms he smiled, Gwen had fallen asleep in his arms and she was slightly drooling. Peter would have woken her up, but she was just too cute to do that. Peter watched her for maybe five minutes before Gwen opened her eyes. Gwen saw Peter's warm icy blue eys looking her own, she felt all of love he had for her .Gwen said "Can I get up now?"

Peter asked "What do you mean?"

Gwen tugged on Peter's arms, but they refused o move.

Peter blushed and muttered an apology and began to rattle on that was until Gwen kissed him to shut him up then Gwen said "You're forgiven."

Peter smiled his signature dopey grin. For a few seconds before saying "Maybe I should talk a little more often…" He smirked at the last sentence.

Gwen gave him a slug to the arm.

Peter rubbed his sore arm and said "Ok I got it! Why are you so violent I get hit and shot at everyday, the last thing I want is a fight when I get home."

Gwen said "You are at **my** house Peter. Besides you love me regardless."

Peter said "You know Gwen, why are you the more dominate one?"

Gwen smirked and said "I guess you don't want to see me naked for a month..."

Peter whined at the thought, which only made Gwen smirk even wider.

 **(Time Skip Another Hour Later)**

Peter was in his Spider Man uniform and was web slinging around New York City, it was a very cold winter day, it was beginning to snow again. Aunt May's flight was delayed so she would have to wait another night before coming home, so Peter was home alone.

Since it was a quiet day Spider Man chose to go home early before his luck could change. Much to his pleasant surprise nothing went wrong so when he got home he went straight to his room and crashed. He barely had enough energy to take off his Spider Man costume. Peter muttered "Why am I so tired?" He yawned and fell back to sleep.

A few hours later Gwen was looking for Peter, she and Peter made plans for doing a school project, but when Peter did not show up after an hour and no reports of any sighting of Spider Man she thought the worse. Gwen called his phone number but when he did not answer she began to worry.

 **(Time Skip the Next Morning)**

Peter woke up to the sun warming his body through the window, he was wrapped up in all of his blankets as if he was wrapping himself in a cocoon. Peter felt his phone vibrate he wiggled free and looked at the screen of the flip phone. Peter said to himself fearful for his well being "I forgot Gwen!"

The phone went off again Peter answered it on the first ring, he put the phone to his ear for him to nearly throw it across the room when he heard Gwen's loud angry and harsh tone.

Peter said once Gwen called down slightly Peter said "Sorry Gwen, I fell asleep…"

Gwen's voice turned to one of concern "Did you get hurt?"

Peter answered her "Not that I am aware of. I might have gotten frost bite though…"

"How many times do I have to tell you! Do not wear spandex! You are going to caught your death by wearing those things in the winter!" Gwen yelled into the phone's microphone.

Peter chuckled and said "I thought you loved the way it looked on me?"

Gwen said "I'm being serious!"

Peter sighed and said "I know. Sorry Gwen, I fell better now."

Gwen's voice was filled with relief as she said "Good!"

Peter said with a yawn "I'm going to go back to sleep."

Gwen said "I'm coming down to your house."

Peter said "No, you stay home! Besides isn't George coming home from the police convention in an hour two?"

Gwen rolled her eyes that went unseen from the other side of the phone "See you in a few Pete." She hung up.

Peter rolled his eyes and fell back to sleep.

 **(A Few Hours Later)**

Peter heard a car door shut, He put the pillow over his head and said in a muffled voice "No patrol tonight!"

Peter felt his door open but he refused to look up, he was just too lazy to do so.

He heard two pairs of footsteps near his doorway.

Peter finally rolled over and looked at the door with a yawn. He saw Gwen, Aunt May and… George Stacey? "George? What are you doing here? Did I do something wrong?"

George chuckled and said "No son you are not in any trouble that I am aware of, of the law. Gwen however…" He left the room when Peter paled. When he thought he was out of ear range he chuckled, Peter was a good kid and was a good influence on Gwen he approved of their friendship and their relationship.

Peter swallowed and said nervously "How's the weather?"

Gwen glared at Peter with a look that was so cold it burned. Peter knew he would regret it later.

Aunt May saw the two of them and left them alone, remembering when she was once a teenage girl.

Peter an Gwen was alone…

The two adults were downstairs talking and sipping coffee when they heard a thud and Peter practically shouting " **OW**! What was that for?" A few second pause before "Ok, Ok, I'm sorry!" There a pause that lasted about two minutes before there was Peter's voice borderline shrieking " **GWEN!** "

Aunt May said "I think he will learn his lesson about calling when plans change."

George laughed and said "Believe me Gwen will make sure he never forgets!"

Several minutes later **….** Peter came down stairs first and he looked rough. Gwen came down shortly behind Peter looking innocent and like an angel.

Peter gave a tired smile and sat down in his chair that was near the fire place. Gwen sat in his lap, Peter blushed but was too tired to say anything.

George said with a groan "How many times do I aft to tell you, please try hiding your relationships or do it on your room away from me."

Gwen smirked and said "At least you like Peter, I could be dating someone else that you would have told me to tell you sooner."

George sighed knowing that debating with his daughter usually ended with her winning and him losing.

Aunt May said "You two do look cute together."

Peter was already asleep again, well mostly asleep. His spider sense was just there sensing movements of the people around him and he could feel Gwen's heartbeat. It brought him comfort.

 **(In the Room)**

Ava said "I had no idea..."

Laura growled and said "Most either are ignorant or know but do not care."

Scott cleared his throat and said "I'll see you two later and bring a plate of food. I think we are having tacos for dinner tonight."

Ava gave a nod, but said nothing.

Laura also nodded in response, but remained silent.

Scott awkwardly walked out of the room, leaving the two girls alone with Peter.

Several minutes past in near perfect silence, the only noises were the three heart beats, three bodies breathing and the heart rate monitor's "beeps".

Ava spoke up and said "Peter told me that I hardly knew him. Do you know what he meant by that?"

Laura said "It means you do not truly know him. Peter has had it tough, tougher than most. Yet he does not show it. He has been hurt in some ways that would make any less of a man blow his brains out. I have known him for a very long time, we have not seen each other for years, but I care for him the same."

Ava sighed and asked "Do you think he trusts me?"

Laura chuckled and said "More than you know, more than you know..."

 **(In Peter's Mind / Dream)**

Spider Man was web slinging towards some sort of power grid. Spider Man was fighting Electro and was either losing or barely holding his own until a cop care broke through a wall and hit Electro. Spider Man muttered "déjà vu…" Then it struck him like a bolt of lightning from Thor's hammer… This was all a dream. The scenery around him changed into a dark environment. Peter felt a familiar presence behind him. He felt a pair of wrap around him, the scenery changed into a woodland, there were in the middle of a clear in a forest of evergreen trees and maple trees. Peter whispered "Why?" Gwen gave him a warm smile, but said nothing. Peter turned around and gave her what would have been a bone crushing hug, but since they were in his mind and Gwen was already dead, nothing could hurt her, almost nothing. Peter whispered in her ear "I miss you so much Gwen…" Gwen gave Peter a sad smile and said "I know Peter, but you are needed elsewhere." Peter said wearily "I am tired of fighting, I am ready to let go. I want to be with you." Gwen said "You will be with me, but now is not the time. I love you, but there are others who need you. You are needed in more ways than one." Peter sighed and said "There are more than enough heroes, I am expendable, and easily replaced." Gwen slapped Peter hard and rebuked him "You are **NOT** expendable and you are irreplaceable!" Peter rubbed the stinging cheek and said "I know you are right, but…" Peter sighed. Gwen said "It is time for you to leave." She lightly pushed Peter away from her. Peter whined said "Please I need you…" Gwen let him go and said "Other people truly need you Peter." She led Peter into a deeper darkness. Peter felt searing pain on his insides, it felt like his blood was on fire and his bones being wrung out. Peter screamed a silent scream full of pain and anguish. Peter was lamenting in pain. Peter whispered "Make the pain go away. I can't stand it anymore!" Peter was left in bitter silence. Peter began to sense objects around him.

 **(In the Room)**

 ***Groans*** "Ow! My everything hurts..."

Ava and Laura jumped in surprise at the sudden noise, and once they realized who and where it was they practically smothered him in kisses.

Night Crawler cleared his throat and said "If you want to suffocate him then you might want to-" he teleported out of there when Laura sent him a deadly look.

Scott awkwardly walked out of the room.

Peter said to himself "And I thought I was waking up."

Ava and Laura would have slapped him for making them worry so much, but they were too happy to see him to do that.

Ava purred "I missed you so much…"

Laura did not speak but began to kiss him again with even more passion than the beginning. Laura said "I missed you Petey, please try not pissing off my father again. And if you die, I will bring you back and kill you again myself."

Peter said with a light chuckle kissing Laura lightly on the lips "No promises."

Peter turned to Ava "Missed you too Tiger." Peter went to stretch but he felt his stitches beginning to tear open, so he stopped. Ava closed the gap and kissed Peter. "I missed you to Spider…"

When they got done kissing Peter thought _"Ok two of the hottest girls I have ever known are falling for me! I hope they get along. I wonder if I can get a threesome? Wait what am I thinking?! Actually, never mind."_ Peter sighed and gave a smile.

A few seconds later almost everyone literally ran in, Jean, Scott, Hank, Night Crawler, Kitty, Logan, Ice Man, Fire Star, Storm, the Professor, Colossus, Rogue, and much, much more rushed in. Hank had to shoo away most of the people o he could look at his patient without him being overwhelmed.

Only a few were allowed to stay (or refused to move); Ava, Laura, Logan, and he Professor were the only ones allowed to stay while the rest were locked out.

Peter asked "How long was I out this time?"

They all looked at each other and said "Peter you were in a coma for…"

 **0**

 **Here is another chapter! Sorry for the late update, but I had a morality check after I posted this one, so I had to rewrite a good portion of this, but it truly did need it.**

 **Special thanks go to "Nobel Six" for helping me out with the chapter.**

 **Merry early _Christ_ mas and happy New Years!**

 **How long should Peter have been in a coma?**

 **A week?**

 **A month?**

 **Three months?**

 **Six months?**

 **A year?**

 **I truly do not know so any suggestion would be great!**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me to let me know how I did on this chapter or if I could improve on it.**

 **Death Fury out!**


	21. Bad News

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Disney and to Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **Hello dear readers my name is "** _ **Death Fury**_ **" and I am the new author of this story and owner of this account well more like steward until the true owner comes back.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review as well; Me too, I am glad Peter is awake and alive as well. Yeah... I do spend a lot of time in comics in my stories don't I? The reason being I guess is because the comics and movies give me more lee way than just the show alone. *nervous grin***

 **Thank** **you "Man285" your review as well; Thank you.**

 **Thank you "Nobel Six" for your review as well; how long was Peter out? Read to find out!**

 **Thank you "Akh2002" for you review as well; glad you think the story is "amazing" and "awesome"**

 **Thank you "Guest" for your review: Six months? That is a very, VERY long time, besides he still had stitched.**

* * *

 **I will give you guys a semi spoiler alert, Peter will be beaten a few times more and worse. I will give a warning if it will be too bad. I have also learned from my mistakes from "Unexpected " and "Unexpected: Flashed Back". Peter will not become immortal and can (will) be killed or die.**

 **The story continues onwards...**

 **O**

 **O**

o

"How was I out?" Peter asked the group that surrounded him. Hoping to get a straight answer for once.

The group looked around at each other waiting for the one to speak up, finally all the eyes were on two individuals; Ava Alaya and Laura Kinney.

They both shot glares at everyone save for Peter's who was innocent.

Peter was getting and nervous about the lack of response for the duration of time. Peter chose to change the subject "Is Aunt May Ok? I had a bad feeling about something happening to her. I know dreams are not real and hardly ever come true. But still..."

Charles wheeled up to the foot of the bed and said in a calming tone "Peter... Your aunt was killed two months ago..."

Peter felt the all too familiar numbness of loss. He knew he should feel something, but he was unable to comprehend what had happened. He was in a state of shock at the news. Peter swallowed the already too dry of a throat. He put up his best mental defenses and a stoic expression as his mask. He tried to put his body on lock down before he broke down again.

Ava simply held his hand, that was all she could do.

Laura held his other hand unable to do anything else.

No words could be spoken to ease the pain, no solace could be given. The heavy, dark oppressive atmosphere hung about them, the silence was deafening. The tension was thick, too thick.

Pain and numb were the only things that Peter could feel. He could not feel. He would feel the pain ofgofg lost again.

Peter whispered "Leave me..."

Nobody dared to move, everyone was frozen in place.

Peter snarled and yelled **"Get the hell out!** _"_ There was venom and coldness in those words. There was anger and hatred in there, but only because of the fear and pain he felt.

Most everyone could not get out of the room fast enough. No one has heard or seen Peter or Spider Man **THAT** angry ever before. The only ones that refused to leave at first were Ava, Laura, Kitty, Rogue, Charles, Logan, Scott, Jean and Hank the doctor. The doctor was the first the leave followed by Charles, and Scott. Logan left not wanting to deal with Peter and his over protective girlfriends.

Jean saw Peter closer to a little brother than anything, that and Peter **DID** save her.

As well as the whole X - Men team. Spider Man being a non mutant was vital for a few missions.

The only down side Jean could plausibly think of was his complete and utter selflessness. He was one of the few that did not even try picturing her naked, until she mentioned it, then it was fun to watch him sputter and squirm. Jean has read a few of his thoughts and she knew Peter was innocent, but has been hurt in ways she could noit begin to fathom.

Kitty was there because she saw Peter closer to a big brother though they did date. Peter was over protective of her. She and Peter were about as smart as the other, both were incredibly intelligent and were both geniuses. Peter did have a habit of undermining his actions and play. It was annoying to her because he gave her or someone else the credit whether it belonged to them or not. Peter was always there for Kitty day or night he was only a call away. Whether she needed someone to talk to, or needed a hug or whether needed help with **any** thing.

Rogue was there because she use to date Peter, but she was currently dating Bobby. She still cared deeply for Peter. He won her heart and made her open up. He gave her a life back when he and Forge made the bracelets that could neutralize a mutant's powers. It worked for her and Scott, but they were the only ones that had it. But in a battle they could break, or could be taken off or run out of energy though it gave ample warning before it dies. Which was why Scott always carries his sun glasses in case of an emergency. Peter helped her get Bobby. Peter was always there for her he was a call away day or night.

Peter growled and said "I need to be alone."

O

O

 **O**

 **Well here is a Christmas present!**

 **How was this chapter? I know it was a little shorter that normal but with it being Christmas I want some time with my family.**

 **I will ask again; how long should Peter gave been in the coma?**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me and let me know!**

 **Death Fury out!**


	22. Getting out of Bed, Back in Bed!

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Disney and to Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **Hello dear readers my name is "** _ **Death Fury**_ **" and I am the new author of this story and owner of this account well more like steward until the true owner comes back.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review as well; Yeah I would hate waking up hearing that.**

 **Thank** **you "Man285" your review as well; Yes Aunt May died on Christmas.**

 **Thank you "Nobel Six" for your review as well; Merry Christmas to you, revenge... Maybe, maybe Peter will, maybe he won't. Only time will tell.**

 **Thank you "Akh2002" for you review as well; Merry Christmas. Four months seems not quite long enough, but the next chapter will tell the length.**

 **Thank you "lost-in-elysium" for your review as well: Yeah I am sure he would love to go back into a coma, as far as Peter avenging her goes time will tell.**

 **Thank you "NarutoDragneel12" for your review as well:**

 **Thank you "Ultimatrix bearer" for your review as well: Who killed Aunt May? Well that is up to debate.**

 **Thank you "UnfairCanine" for your review as well; Nine months? I like that idea... but the next chapter will tell.**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, between writer's block, school, work, and life. I have had no time to update. I tried writing this chapter using a different style than normal I hope you like it.**

 **O**

 **O**

o

 **(Peter Point of View)**

I growled at my last two friends who stayed with me. I said with a growl hoping they'd leave me alone "I need to be alone…" But of course they refused to leave me, They simply looked into my eyes and they just simply gave me gently squeeze on my right hand and my left hand. I just wanted to go back to sleep and never wake up. Go into eternal darkness and know nothing me. I lost nearly everything that has ever mattered to me, I could feel my own weakness, within me it gnawed at my bones and what little strength I had left.

Ava said to me with fire in her brown eyes but spoke with soft concern "I am not leaving you Peter. You were there for me when I needed someone, I will be here for you."

I could not help but feel just slightly moved but it brought back memories of Gwen saying similar things. It hurt to see the similarity between the two of them, well three of them if you include Laura. I loved them, all of them. But I was blinded by pain and grief I still did not know how long I was out, or how Aunt May died, At this moment I did not care, I was in too much pain, yet I was numb, I replied with cold venom in my voice "I don't need your help. I don't need anything, or anyone. I've made it a solo act in the past I can and **will** do it again. Leave me." It hurt me to say this, it felt like I was killing a part of me that meant more to me than life itself, but it was too late to take them back. Ava looked at me as if I just stabbed her in the heart. It hurt me to see her with the shocked and pained expression she had on her face. If this was at any other I would have expected to be slapped or worse, but she did nothing for what felt like hours.

Ava said to me "I will be there for you when you need me." Ava slowly left the bed side. I wanted to apologize but there was a part of me that was glad to get rid of a 'weakness'. That was one less person I had to care about when I go, It was killing me when she left the room.

Laura looked at me with fury in her green eyes, but them was sympathy there also. She said with an eerily calm voice "Peter, please don't lock us out. I know what you want to do. But you are needed still and will be missed by everyone."

I wanted to believe her, but at the same time I could not accept the fact, at least not yet. I said with cold anger with malicious venom "Laura just buzz off and hang with Ava. If I wanted company I would ask. Now leave me!" I looked into Laura's eyes she seemed to be weighing and measuring the words as if trying to guess what I meant in them. I knew she was reading me body language and there was nothing I could do about that.

Laura spoke to me and said calmly "I know you. You would die before asking for help. You hate to be a burden, you try to take everyone's burden yet you refuse help. Peter you are **NOT** a burden. People love you for you. Please do not do something we will all regret. I love you." She bent down and kissed me on the cheek. Then she quickly left leaving me to the maelstrom of emotions and thoughts. As she left I felt another piece of me die. I felt like I was dying.

I looked around the room and so the IVs hanging above me. I followed them down to where they went into a needle under my skin. I finally looked down at my body. I was no longer the lean gymnastic I once was. I am now extremely scrawny and then. It looked like as if I had not eaten anything in a month or so. But I knew I was out longer than that based on my internal clock. I could feel the lull of sleep drawing me back. It must have been winter or close to winter. Winter before I got my powers was awesome, but after I got them, not so much… Being part spider has its advantages and perks, but it also comes with a few downsides and drawbacks. I could handle the heat and loved the summer, spider. I hated the cold and the winter. I wanted to pretty much sleep as much as plausible in the winter that was the spider. If the spider had its choice it would sleep **ALL** winter long and I don't blame it. It is cold and dark.

I pulled the IVs out of my body and disconnected all of the machines and monitors they had on me. I did it in such a way that it would alert anyone I was disconnected. I was hurt a few times so I learned how to sneak in and out of infirmaries and hospitals. When I finished unhooking myself I swung my legs over the bedside and I felt my feet brush against the cold floor. I took a step and I fell almost flat on my face. My legs gave out. Luckily I made very little, I grabbed the railing and slowly pulled myself to my feet. I groaned in pain when I used muscles that has not been used in who knows how long. I slowly got to my feet and balanced. I carefully took a step, I wobbled majorly. I shook my head and slowly made my way to the showers in the back of the room. Once I got there I took a long, hot shower.

When I first got there I realized there were no metal objects and no hard plastic objects, only rubber and soft plastics. I sighed slightly disappointed, but I enjoyed the hot water. I enjoyed the shower for an half hour before deciding I had enough. I got out of the shower and then wrapped a white towel around my waist. I was not a fan of the hospital garb even if the clothes these were slightly different. If I remember right, there should be some clothes or at least a few coats. I slowly gained some of my strength back from the hot water loosening my muscles and from me moving them. I was still weak, far weaker than I have been in years, though that is not saying much, I use to be able to bench press a fifteen ton bus so me being weaker says a lot. Anyways…. They rearranged the room. Now all I had was a towel while I was looking for some "Real clothes" but as fate would have it, someone walked in. I did not know it until someone touched my bare shoulder. I would have normally jumped or swung a fist but I instead fell flat on my face, tripping over the towel, which luckily due to my sticky personality clung to my body keeping my modesty, though my pride was wounded. I realize then where Ava and Laura did not wear skirts and dresses! I think Gwen only wore the skirts and dresses for me.

When I was able to got on my back without flashing my jewels for the world to see I was looking into the brown eyes of a very, very angry tiger. I muttered "Oh crap…."

Ava said "You are to be resting!"

I said "I was, I just took a shower!"

Ava growled and said "Get back to bed."

I said "Ava I need to apologize what I said to you earlier. I love you. I am sorry if I hurt you." I looked down in shame remembering what I said.. I was expecting to be slap, or yelled out, bit to my pleasant surprise, I was kissed on the cheek. I looked at her confused.

I heard her say to me "Peter, you can be dense and stubborn and an idiot."

I rolled my eyes and muttered sarcastically "Thanks!"

Ava narrowed her eyes at my causing me to flinch I shut my trap and wait for her to speak, she continued "But you are **MY** idiot. I love you" She gave a purr at the end.

I smiled and gave her a tight embrace. I whispered in her eye "I love you too, please don't leave me!"

Ava pinned me and straddled me and said "Don't worry I don't intent to…" She nipped at my neck making me give a low growl of lust. Just as I thought I was going to get lucky (again) someone interrupted us. I know I was angry, but Ava was furious! I remembered why I fear her, she scary when she mad let alone pissed!

Laura said **with** a smirk locking the door behind her "I thought I heard something…" She began taking off her jacket and I felt myself go faint, as well as a nose bleed.

 **(Time Skip)**

 **(Peter Point of View)**

When I woke up I was back in the bed with Ava to my left side and Laura to my right. Both were asleep. If I told Ava she looked cute with the little bite of drool dripping onto the pillow and her slight snore. Her black was spread all over my shoulder.

I turned to see Laura, she was asleep using the wall as a prop to sleep. She was snoring slightly more than Ava. In her sleep her nose would twitch, I knew she was smelling, even in her sleep she was aware,

I looked at myself and I was wearing something more than the towel, I blushed at the thought of Ava… you know never mind. I was wearing some of my old shorts which was far too large for me I was also wearing an old shirt, it was way too big, but it was better than nothing. I took a deep breath savoring the scent of the two beautiful goddesses at my sides.

My body ached to the bone, and my bones hurt, I would never tell them or anyone else. I can feel my heart and soul still seeping out of me. I know I had more than enough reason to fight, but between the news of Aunt May passing and my pervious injuries and all of the stress I could feel myself losing a battle long since lost.

I could never tell them, but if I was truthful to myself; I felt like I was dying...

0

0

 **0**

 **Here is another chapter!**

 **I have a few ideas for who or what killed Aunt May, ranging from Doc Ock, Hydra, to unexpected. Who or what do you think killed Aunt May?**

 **How did you like the change in writing style, should I use this more or should I go back to the usual?**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me!**

 **Death Fury out!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Disney and to Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **Hello dear readers my name is "** _ **Death Fury**_ **" and I am the new author of this story and owner of this account well more like steward until the true owner comes back.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review as well; Peter did not get 'lucky' he was too injured, though that is one of the better ways of dying. I am not sure how Peter will cope with the lost of his Aunt, as you pointed out, she was basically a mother to him.**

 **Thank** **you "Man285" your review as well; I actually enjoyed the change up, I might write in first person more often, though now when I write in third I want to say "I" or "Me" and when I write in first person I want to say the character's name, XD! I will adapt.**

 **Thank you "Nobel Six" for your review as well; Time does not always reveal things...**

 **Thank you "Ultimatrix bearer" for your review as well: Hydra? Doc Ock? Those are great guesses!**

 **O**

 **O**

o

 **(Peter Point of View)**

My body ached to the bone, and my bones hurt, I would never tell them or anyone else. I can feel my heart and soul still seeping out of me. I know I had more than enough reason to fight, but between the news of Aunt May passing and my pervious injuries and all of the stress I could feel myself losing a battle lost before it began, a fight that no one could win. I could never tell them, but if I was truthful to myself; I felt like I was dying...

I looked at my bed sides and I found two reasons to try to live. Though I am beginning to wonder, is it worth it? I mean everything, and everyone that I have ever loved has been, hurt or killed. I can't risk that for them, but… They would eventually find me. No matter what I do, I lose. I guess the first thing that is in order is to heal, heal as much as I am able. After that, I have a feeling I won't be resting for quite some time.

I heard the clock go "tick tick tick tick tick tick tick" I watched the pendulum swing. I mused in my own thoughts " _I watch as clock ticks life away. I try to keep it all in, even I try it all falls apart._ " I gave a silent sigh. I called out mentally hoping maybe I could stretch my legs and back, at least a little bit! _"Jean? Charles? Anybody here?"_ I waited a few seconds, but all I got was silence.

However I nearly jumped out of bed when I heard a voice in my head, it was feminine in nature so I knew it was Jean. She replied and said to me " _You're awake Peter_?"

" _No I am sleep talking. Of course I am awake."_ I replied with a little sarcasm.

 _"What can I do to help you Pete."_

" _Come here and I can show you. I am a little stuck at the moment."_ I told her.

I heard her sigh then she said _"I'm on my way."_

 _"Thank you!"_ I replied but she did not answer me back. I leaned back and shut my eyes. I could hear the heart beat of both girls, it was both soothing and relaxing. I could feel my wounds itch and burn. I shut my eyes and tried to block the pain, but I would have no such luck. It began to burn worse than before. I could tell I was changing I did not know what, but it felt like my body was having a nuclear war inside my own body. I began to sweat profusely and I was unable to open up my eyes. I clamped my mouth shut hoping not to make a sound, I began to black out, but I was somehow able to cling to consciousness.

I heard someone open the door and gasp, I felt Ava and Laura jump, I would have laughed or at the very least smiled, but I was in too much pain to do so. I wanted to fall into the black, but something kept me there, something or someone refused to let me fall into Death's embrace. I think I could feel Death herself rejecting me. I thought I hit a new low that not even Death wanted me, but Lady Death simply knew more than I did. I realize that, but at the time… Yeah.

I felt my body burning up I could have sworn I was on fire, but I had Goosebumps and chills. This is sooo messed up!

I heard distant voices, it was faint and fuzzy. I felt myself drawn to it, I was pulled to the voices. One was calm. One was more or less stern. The other was almost crying too much for me to tell what she was saying. I wanted nothing but to obey its call. I followed the siren like call. The pain in me intensified.

My eyes snapped open and I could only act on instinct for a short period of time. I jumped to the ceiling with a snarl, I went from the roof, I was just about to pounce down, but I saw who was below. I could **never** hurt her. I landed on the bed with a growl still emitting from deep in my chest.

Ava dared to place a hand on my shoulder I felt great pain, as if she was crushing my arm.. My instincts told me to rip her arm off me and maybe even rip it out of her socket. Laura placed her hand gently on my other arm. I felt Jean trying to go into my mind, but my spider sense was giving her a headache, no pun intended, ok maybe a little… I lowered my instincts just enough to let her in. I felt my body go taut as a bow string to limp as a noodle.

My body was still at war with itself, but the burning eases up greatly. I shut my eyes and gave a sigh of relief once most of all the pain was nothing more than a memory. I opened up my eyes again and I looked into the faces of three very concerned girls and a the cookie monster, no wait never mind the blue fuzzy thing is only Hank, the doctor.

I did the only thing I could think of at the time I said "Uh hi?"

Ava gave a growl and practically yelled at me " **DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH IT SCARES ME TO SEE YOU LIKE THAT, LIKE THIS** **?!"**

I said "No." I was hoping it would sound sure and strong, but of course for me it came out as feeble and full of fear. I would have frowned at it, but I realized my voice was only mirroring my own feelings.

Ava's face softened up a little when she saw my face. I said "I love you Ava…" I leaned up and gave her a kiss.

I turn to Laura and gave her a quick kiss before she could say something, I could tell she was jealous so I fixed that problem I said to her "I love you Laura…"

I looked at Hank and said "I ain't kissing you, you blue fur ball!" Everyone began laughing at the joke.

Hank said "Peter I need you to stand up." I stood up and he examined me. He observed me and after place his hands in I felt him touch my back as if seeing the bone healing. I heard him say "Nine months and it has barely healed! I think it healed more now than it did in months."

" **WHAT?!"** I yelled.

Hank sighed and said to me "You have been out for over nine months. You aunt died on Christmas. We are still looking on who did it."

I snarled and said "Let me up. I may be weak, but I am far from defenseless and useless!"

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

Peter snarled and pushed Hank away from him, anger and rage bubbled and seethed from within his very being. He said in a cold venomous tone "Show me the forensics. I will see if I can find something that someone missed."

Ava was about to touch Peter to calm him down but Peter dodged her touch without looking and said "Ava it is not safe to be near me. I need a few to cool down."

Ava said "Peter, I know you could never hurt me…"

Peter's eyes were cold, hard and distant. He looked into her eyes and said with such coldness it felt like dry ice, cold and harsh "Ava, last warning. Back. Off." He said it with sternness that she knew he meant it.

Ava said "I will make you some lunch."

Peter said "I am not hungr-" Before he could finish his stomach roared in hunger. Peter turned red and muttered "Traitor!

Laura said "I will get you the files and a computer."

Peter watched them go, Jean looked into his eyes and said "Peter, you are not you normal self…"

Peter growled and said "Of course I am not. I lost the closest thing I have to a mother! I nearly lost everything!"

Jean said in a kind caring tone like a big sister "You will never be alone Peter. You will always have us."

Peter gave a sad smile, his cold exterior cracked a little as he whispered "Thank you… thank you…"

Jean could feel Peter's soul longing to breakdown and cry, but he was refusing. Jean said softly "Peter it's ok to cry. Just let it out. I'm here… I'm here…" She hugged Peter who wept on her shoulder. He never truly mourned for Uncle Ben's death nor did he mourn for Gwen's death. It hit him like a tsunami. As he cried Jean felt the tears almost cleanse his soul. The tears seemed to heal his broken heart. She for a brief moment felt all of the emotional pain Peter was feeling. She broke down and wept with him and for him.

They stayed like that for what could have been hours. Jean gently rocked Peter back and forth and gently rubbed his back, though she was careful to avoid his injuries. Peter finally said in a horse cracked voice "Thank you…"

Jean kissed him on the forehead and said "You're welcome. You are important to many people. You are like my reckless little brother."

Peter chuckled and said "Reckless? I guess that is a mild way to put it!"

"Come on Peter you need to eat." Jean said in a motherly tone.

Peter chuckled and said jokingly "Ok Mom!"

Jean froze for a moment before acting as if she did not hear it. Little did Peter know she was in fact blushing and had a small smile on her face.

Peter and Jean made their way down stairs. Once Peter was able to be seen from on top of the stairs he was swarmed be too many people. At first he hid behind Jean, then he jumped to the ceiling, he began to crawl, but his grip slipped. Before he hit the ground however he felt himself stop. He looked around and he saw Jean straining just slightly to keep him up. Then she dropped onto the couch.

Everyone stood in shock.

Ava came into the room with a tray of food, when she saw the crowd she pushed her way up to the front. She saw Peter sitting awkwardly on the couch with hundreds of eyeballs looking at him.

Ava calmly went over to Peter and said in a whisper "Peter, you need to eat."

Peter shook out of his trance and looked at Ava and the tray of food. Peter said "Thank you!" He gave her a quick peck. Then he took the tray and quickly walked out of the room. Peter already had three tuna sandwiches down before leaving the room. He ate like he has not eaten in nearly a year, wait he didn't eat…

Peter finished his umpteenth sandwich. He went into the kitchen he grabbed a Monster hoping it would not trigger his spider sense much this time. He needed some energy it would aid in his healing process. HE downed two cans. He snitched one of Logan's beers. He sipped on the brew for awhile. Laura came into the room, but not before he hid the bottle and the beer breathe. She came in with a laptop. Peter smiled and said "Thank you Laura!"

She arched her eyebrow and said "You're welcome Peter. What happened?"

"What do you mean, 'What happened?" He asked.

She replied "A few-" she checked her watched then she finished "Ok it has been a few hours…"

Peter kissed her on the cheek and said "Thank you again." Laura kissed him back on the lips. Peter kissed back, they broke the kiss when Laura stopped and listened for something. "What was that for?" Peter whined about the broken kiss.

Laura giggled in a way that was not her and said "If you're a good boy I will give you a goodnight kiss…"

Peter whined he wanted it now! Typical teenaged male.

Laura left the room with her hips swaying while in a pair of yoga pants. Peter could see her bubble butt jiggle just slightly with every step, the fabric was so tight that it was almost translucent. She was wearing a thong that left very little to the imagination.

Peter growled at her now he could not remember what he wanted to do before she came! Stupid teenage hormones!

After a few minutes to 'calm' down he remembered what was forgotten.

Peter opened up the laptop and looked into it after a few minutes he found the files he began to read.

 **(Time Skip)**

Several hours later Peter found something unique. There were traces of a chemical compound that was illegal. It was something hard to get and even harder to make. So this lowered the number of who could have done it.

Peter worker throughout the night. He refused to go to sleep claiming he has been "Asleep long enough". Peter was looking at the cameras of the area surrounding the area of the attack, but what was funny it showed nothing. Peter focused his spider sense it sped up his mind fast enough to see the second hand not move for a good three or four seconds. He watched the video he focused even more, he then noticed there was a slight glitch in the camera that only lasted for about .0001 seconds. Even with his spider sense 'slowing down time' it only took a tenth of a second, but he saw it.

He played with the computer he focused around the glitch he managed to get the computer to show the glitch for .01 of a second, but it was enough for Peter to see for over second.

Peter smashed his fist onto the table in rage. Within five seconds there was a crowd in Peter's room. Laura spoke up first "What's wrong?"

Peter growled and said "I will tell you guys in the morning."

Ava said "Peter, it is morning, though it is only four o'clock in the morning. Now tell us what you found."

Peter said "I need a few more hours, then I will know for sure."

Everyone left but for the two overprotective girls. Laura said "Peter we are not leaving you."

Peter said "Ok, just be quite and try not to move." Both Ava and Laura gave him a nod. Peter returned the favor by giving them a half smile.

He focused on the computer again and he noticed another thing that was off, when he hacked into a satellite that was over the place at the time it also had the same glitch, but it was much easier to see. Peter now knew only a select few you could do this. Peter took a few seconds to look out his window, he got up and walked to the balcony and stood in the moon's sliver glow. He watched the calm woodland that was in the back yard. With his enhanced hearing he could hear a creek babbling and a cricket choir. HE took in the scent of nature. He shut his eyes and took in the fresh air, enjoying the openness of the balcony.

Soon Ava and Laura both came out and stood to his right and left side. Peter felt them near him he enjoyed their warmth in the slight chill of the night. With his eyes shut he could sense them, they made him relax both physically and mentally.

Peter began to nod off standing up. The girls noticed this and picked him up together and carried him to bed.

The girls looked at the other as if daring the other to try to take Peter's front side.

Ava ended up taking Peter's left side and Peter snuggled into her back. She gave Laura who was jealous smirk.

Laura shook her head as she climbed and she cuddled into Peter's back, careful not it hurt him. His body seemed to be far cooler than it should have been, she got up and threw some blankets on top of them. She snuggled down behind Peter. Soon the three of them fell into a deep slumber…

0

0

 **0**

 **Here was another chapter!**

 **Wow, Peter was out for nine months! That sucks for him!**

 **Well next chapter is when Peter and the rest find out who or what killed his aunt. (Any suggestion would be great!)**

 **Do you think Ava and Laura should get along well or should the seeds of jealousy grow and cause a rivalry between them. If so, then what would happen to Peter?**

 **Please leave a review or PM me and tell me what you think!**

 **Death Fury out!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Disney and to Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **Hello dear readers my name is "** _ **Death Fury**_ **" and I am the new author of this story and owner of this account well more like steward until the true owner comes back.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review as well; Yup, nine months, I think that is long enough. What will Peter do to his killer? There is only one to find out, you have to wait till the time come! Agreed, jealousy would not be the best idea, a little friendly competition? Perhaps,**

 **Thank** **you "Man285" your review as well; Thank you!**

 **Thank you "Nobel Six" for your review as well; The wait is over!**

 **Thank you "Ultimatrix bearer" for your review as well: I agree with you, Laura could stand the rejection, Ava, not so much...**

 **Thank you "Guest in your story" for your review as well: Yeah, I think it would have been better for " _winner123_ " if he would have waited a little longer before throwing them all together, but what done is done. ****I think you are right about Ava and Laura finding out just how _important_ Gwen was to Peter.**

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay life's been too hectic for me. My grandma in the hospital, her great grandchild also in the hospital with breathing problems. I am a week behind in school with Exams coming... Yeah been busy...**

 **The story continues (with a new Author)...**

 **O**

 **0**

o

Ava laid in front of Peter with his arm around her protectively. Laura shook her head as she climbed and she cuddled into Peter's back, careful not it hurt him. His body seemed to be far cooler than it should have been, she got up and threw some blankets on top of them. She snuggled down behind Peter. Soon the three of them fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

* * *

Peter woke up first, he was too tired to open his eyes, but he knew right away he was not alone in bed (again). Peter felt two different heart beats so he knew there were two people with him.

Peter thought to himself _"Did I get drunk again? I hope these two do not have a hangover! I wonder if they remembered what happened. I surely ain't waking them up!"_

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

* * *

Charles called everyone into the Danger Room, unfortunately Charles could not get into Peter's mind. So when Ava woke at the same time Laura did with a start. Peter woke up.

Ava turned to see Peter beet red in embarrassment. Peter _knew_ Laura, Ava not so much. Peter opened his mouth to say something but Laura said "We have to go to the Danger Room.

Peter arched an eyebrow.

Laura asked "Did you get the message?"

Peter said "No, but I am awake now."

Ava rolled eyes and muttered "Web Head."

Peter stretched popping his back, he sighed and said "Let's go, I will tag along with you guys."

Ava and Laura left the room quickly not to be late. The last time they were late to something they had to train four extra hours a day and do **ALL** of the dishes, and clean **ALL** of the bathrooms. Plus any other chores either Logan or Xavier could think of. They learned **NEVER** be late.

Peter watched them leave the room he could help but watch them sway their hips. He shook his head trying to get refocused but he was having a _little_ problem with that. Peter sighed he rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom. He gave a smile in the mirror for an instant he thought he saw fangs, vampire fangs. When he blinked and wiped his eyes and looked closer, there was nothing wrong. He was normal. He shook his head in confusing muttering something about "Needing more sleep" He brushed his teeth and wet his hair. He spiked his hair up. He put on a pair of jeans that use to be tight on him, now, the jean were baggy, **VERY** baggy. Peter sighed and shook his head.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

* * *

 **(Time Skip)**

* * *

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

I made my way to the training room; I walked in pretty much unnoticed much to my surprise. I heard Xavier say "…Peter may need time to adapt." I was shocked. I mean I know I feel weaker, more tired, but wasn't that from not moving for months and sleeping too much? I wanted to say something, but my instincts told me to stay quiet and listen in. I begrudgingly listened in, in silence. Logan spoke up, I was shocked to hear him say some things about me, no it was not negative, in fact he told them that he in fact, held me high in respect. I thought maybe this was a prank, but I could see the emotions in Logan's eyes and in his voice. Times like these make me question what I thought to be true. All I know is that I am very confused.

I watched has Hank take over he said "Spider Man is going under a change to his DNA."

A random kid who I did not see shouted "What is happening to him? I mean he is going to be alright right?"

"No. We do not know what is going to happen to him. His DNA is reverting back to his human self. Meaning in short, he is losing his powers at best, but he is regressing meaning he may not even surv-"

I cut Hank off and said with a growl "And when were you going to tell me this?!"

All eyes in the room turned to me. I felt a burning in my forearms. I let out another growl that deepened into my chest; I could feel rage burning its way through me like a firestorm. I felt a hand on my left side, I did not need to look or use my spider sense to know who it was, I knew it was Laura.

Xavier said "We waited for you for ten minutes…"

Peter growl and took a step forward and asked "I do not remember being summoned… nor do I remember even a simple impression on my mind!"

Logan held his hands up in a calming fashion he said "Peter calm down. Your anger is not going to help anyone."

I shut his eyes and said "You're right…." I turned on my heels and left the room. I walked out and shut and locked the door, I put a timer to unlock it in four hours. I knew this may not be the best idea but I could not stand to be with them, I felt betrayed. The worst pain in the world goes beyond the physical. Even further beyond any other emotional pain one can feel. It is the betrayal of a friend.

I grabbed a hoodie and a pair of dark sun glasses and went into the garage and took one of his motorcycles, I chose the black Harley Davidson with the chrome finish. I grabbed a spare helmet and I did a wheelie as I sped towards Bayville. I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks unbiddenly. I slowed down once I neared a billboard just outside city limits. My stomach was going in knots for multiple reasons, but there was nothing I could do or nothing that I wanted to do.

I parked the bike in a parking place a few hundred yards away from anything to avoid anything, though I knew with my luck it would not matter WHAT I did something was going to happen. I just wish I could be something more, maybe less… I don't know what to think anymore, I can't tell how I am to feel or how I am to… I am lost. I walked down an empty boulevard. I am tired of… everything. I just wish I could forget who I am, forgot what I've done, forgot everything. I wish I could numb all the pain numb all of the feelings, but alas I cannot do so.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

* * *

There were times that Peter almost forgot that he killed Gwen Stacy. Those horrible moments that seemed to play in slow motion, knowing that he had been too late but hoping that he wasn't. That crack haunted him every night since then. It tormented, tortured, him in ways that words just failed to describe.

However, sometimes, he would forget. He would look over, some stupid joke on his tongue that only she would find funny, or laugh at out of pity, only for no one to be there. When he woke up, he would look on the other side of the bed and be puzzled why she wasn't there. When he looked at his phone, he would give her a call for no real reason other than he wanted to hear her voice.

It didn't even have to be that. Sometimes, Gwen faded to the back of his mind as he fought a villain or he had other drama going on. It wasn't that he was trying to forget her, but he just... stopped thinking about her. Right until he caught the scent of her perfume. Or saw blonde hair tied in a messy bun or heard a laugh that sounded captivating.

In these moments, to him, Gwen Stacy was alive. His better half, the woman he loved more than life itself, was alive.

Then reality reared its ugly head, and he would remember.

You see, grief is a cruel and terrible thing. It waits until you're most vulnerable to strike and hits you where it hurts the most. When you think you can finally move on, pick yourself from the dirt, grief would rip the wounds open and rub salt in them. Grief would tear you down until you're nothing but a self-loathing pitiful wreck and, if you let it, it would keep you there until the end.

Gwen had crossed his mind a few times over the past few days, but it had been momentary. With practice, he could ignore the agony that was remembering what he did and focus on the matters at hand. With the gang war, those kids, trying to settle in and his money troubles, those moments were brief.

Before all of this, he would go to her grave to remind himself that she was gone and she was gone because of him. So that he wouldn't have those blissful moments that he got to forget that his better half was gone and the soul crushing realization that followed. When he was there, what he did changed from time to time.

Sometimes he would just stare at her grave, his mind blank, like he was trying to sear the image into his mind so he would never forget again. Other times, he would replay those awful moments in his head on repeat. That one moment of fear that he wasn't going to catch her in time. The moment of relief and triumph that followed. The moment of absolute dread that came when he heard her neck break from the whiplash.

Sometimes he would talk. He would tell her how his day had gone.

Sometimes he talked about the future that could have been. It all just depended on how he was feeling at the time.

Sometimes... most of the time... he would just cry.

Peter was in hell. It felt like someone sucker-punched him in the gut and ripped his heart out of his chest before stomping on it. It had been all he could do was square his shoulders and hope she couldn't hear his heart being ripped to shreds by grief.

Peter became Spider-man out of guilt, and he stayed Spider-man out of guilt when Gwen died 'if something bad happens around me and I don't do anything then it's my fault.' Guilt is what drives Peter, and because he has a martyr complex, he feels guilty for things that are well outside of his control. When a kid falls and scrapes his knees, it's his fault that he didn't catch him. When a child is homeless in the middle of winter, it's his fault because he can't offer him a home. Guilt and the fear of guilt makes Peter do most of the things he does.

Peter has a guilty conscience, and people have a bad habit of twisting words into meaning what they _want_ them to mean instead of what they actually do. So, 'great power comes great responsibility' was meant to be 'do all the good that you can wherever you can whenever you can' but it became 'every bad thing that happens around me is my fault because I didn't stop it.' This, in turn, pushed Peter to become self sacrificing and placing other people's problems far above his own for two reasons; he never felt like he repented enough for his failures to save uncle Ben and Gwen and because he strives to meet the idea of a hero. And what does a hero do?

A hero sacrifices their wants and needs, even their lives, for others. It doesn't matter what he wants, it doesn't matter what he needs and it doesn't matter if he dies. He doesn't matter. Others do…

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **Well here is yet another chapter, sorry for the delay.**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Death Fury out!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I am sorry but due to life I am no longer truly able to update my stories.**

 **I will not be updating them until stated otherwise.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I am sorry for the lacks of updates.**

 **Here is a short chapter.**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

Peter walked up to a pay phone and he quickly jury rigged the phone, after he was done with hacking the old phone booth he dialed a number he knew by heart. He knew he did not even have a minute to make this call. Peter mentally counted

 _1.. 2… 3… 4… 5…_

The phone rang once, twice…

 _30… 31… 32…. 33…_

On the fourth ring a female voice asked "Hello?"

Peter said "It's me Pete, Remember where we met the onetime when I was transferred to the other school for summer? If so meet me there in a week. Tell no one about me Got to go!" Peter quickly hung up before he counted to sixty. Peter fixed the phone and he quickly left.

 ** _(Line Break)_**

Peter jogged for a few minutes until he was a couple of blocks away from the pay phone. He made sure to avoid any cameras he sensed as well as he kept his face low and he made sure never to give a camera a direct look. His spider sense has always warned him of cameras in alleys that would compromise his identity. He noticed he was out of breath and winded from the short jog.

Peter muttered "Great, just great! I wished I was normal a while ago, but I come to accept and in fact **embrace** my blessing….. my curse. Why me?" Peter shook his head and sighed.

Peter felt his stitches sting from sweat he ignored the discomfort for the time being he sighed and shook his head. Peter began to walk to Logan's motorcycle hoping nothing happened to it.

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

I began a slow walk towards the place I parked Logan's bike. I felt exhausted! Normally I could go three days without sleep and playing hero all night and teenaged high schooler without being **THIS** tired! My whole body ached and most of my skin itched. I was practically starving. For being a genius I was pretty stupid not bring; Any ID, for not bringing any money, and for not telling anyone where I went.

I could feel something big was going to happen soon but I could put a finger on it. I shrugged this off as my nerves simply acting up.

I went to the bike and smiled and thought _"Maybe my luck is not so bad… Just don't say anything and maybe I could get a break!"_ I could not help but have a grin break out and spread across my face. As I got closer I reached into my pocket and pulled out the keys and I was about to climb on but of course the "Parker Charm" had other plans. From the sky fell three small metallic objects about the size of a baseball, one was bronze, one was gold, and the other was a slivery color. All three hit the bike I did not sense them until I heard a whistling I barely had time to dive out of the way.

The balls completely destroyed the motorcycle.

The first thing that came to my mind was _"I am so screwed! Logan's going to kill me! Why is it always me?! I mean who did I do to piss off_? _What did I do to have this curse?! I mean come one! I have pretty much the worst luck known! If something can go wrong it will! Why me?!"_

After my little rant I looked at the metallic balls, they all seemed to have a slight glow to them; I sensed mythical energy coming from them. I hung around Doctor Strange and Thor enough to know what Magic feels like. But this was something I have never felt before. It was as the magic was older than Thor and Loki's magic.

I looked around and saw nothing, I shut my eyes and tried to use my spider sense, but there was nothing, no literally I could not feel my spider sense! I was almost panicking I was on the verge of having a panic attack! I shot my eyes and tried to control my breathing to calm myself down. It worked sort of, I was no longer on the verge of passing out, but I was still light headed.

I sighed and hoped maybe Laura or Ava would track me down. I looked around the area and saw everything was different, I was still in a parking lot, but there was nothing but a few light posts around for what seemed to be a quarter mile.

I thought about touching the balls… ok that sounds a little perverted... But I had a feeling that if I did something would happen, Good? Bad? Anybody's guess, but knowing my luck I might turn into some sort of spider. In other words it would not end well for me. But I felt drawn towards the metallic orbs. I shook my head and walked towards town. I was hoping I could hitchhike or maybe get some money for a bus ticket for myself.

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Ava's Person Point of View)**

 **(With Laura and Ava)**

It has been nearly two hours before we were able to get out. Ava thought " _When I find that web head I am going to kill him slowly! I just wish he would learn to be more careful, I love him, but h is either, stupid, or too dense to notice! I just want him to be safe, but he is always doing something that endangers himself. If I did not know any better I would say Peter had a death wish or maybe was suicidal."_ I was brought out of my thoughts when Logan snarled and dented an Adamantium Steel enforced door. The metal on metal rang loudly through out the whole mansion making my ears ring, I saw Laura flinch so I knew so too was affect.

I began to lose myself in thought again _"Why can't web head just for once, I mean for_ **ONCE** _just let someone else play the heroes, I mean can he not be safe for more than a day when he is conscious and able to move? I mean if it was not for his friends he would be dead. I see through his lies his masks. I can see the pain behind his smile. I can see the broken man who is hiding behind the figure of Spider Man. I see a boy who just wants peace, but has a sense of duty. I see a guilt ridden boy forced to become a man. I see the way he looks at me, I know he feels something, or did…"_ I still felt guilty about my jealousy, I can't help it! I am part Tiger!

At first when we were locked up I was trying to escape and I was planning to track him down, now that I am free. I just do not feel. I don't know what to do or what to feel. I wish I knew what to do. I truly love Pete.

I glanced over and saw Laura she had a determined look on her face she was not rushing out like I thought she was going to, but I guess she is more experience than I do. She looked at me and we made eye contact she gave me a solemn mod before going upstairs to where Our room was (Peter had his own room, though Laura told me when he visited in the past he would crawl on the outside wall and sneak into her room…) I growled at the thought of that. I do care for Laura, but I think, I think of her as a sister, or I think so…

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Laura's Point of View)**

I was pretty pissed off at Peter for locking us up, but I think I would have done the same thing. I know Peter can take care of himself, but he tends to get in over his head, too much. He has the best worst luck I have ever seen! I pity him for his luck alone, I think he calls it the "Parker Charm". Peter may not notice but a lot of people crushes on him Ava and myself are just two of the examples. Even more people has a crush on Spider Man, even a few villains! Yet Peter is ignorant, oblivious, or he just does not care. I know for a fact he is not stupid. Peter knows far more than he lets in on. We use to be close, but since he stopped being a solo act and he spends nearly all his time with S.H.I.E.L.D. And since S.H.I.E.L.D. is part of the government and the government does not get along well with us mutants. It has been a while since the last riot, but I can feel something happening.

I miss Peter, I know all I need to do is call and he will be there for me, I just need to stumble and he will catch me. He is loyal past the fault, I swear his loyalty will be the death of him! I wish I could just tame Peter just a little bit, but I know for a fact that he cannot to be tamed nor can he be broken. But I know….

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

I was wanted to walk away but every time I tried I felt a tug in my gut drawing me ack. I growled at myself and muttered "What's wrong with me?!" I thought to myself _"I think I am ready to go back home…"_ I then remembered I had no home; Aunt May was dead. I was officially an orphan. At least i was almost completely out of school…

Why is it always me and my loved ones? I would gladly die if I could just get a glimpse at any one of them! I just wish I had…

I squeezed my eyes shut hoping to stop from crying. I felt my nose begin to run. I clenched my fist so hard my unclipped nails dug into my palm making me bleed, I felt my joints pop from the tension, I could feel my ligament and tendon stretch in my hands and forearms.

I felt tears welling behind my eyelids I felt one tear slip out, then another, and another soon the dam burst open and I was sobbing. I hated having self pity, I hated pity. But right now I just wished I had a friend. I spent a lot of nights staying up saving others, but right now, I needed someone to save me. I needed someone…

I am not a hero, I am a simply human.

I never thought I would it a wall that I could not joke out of or use sarcasm or fight my way out. Yet here I am, alone, broke, and tired. I am ready to take a chance and hope maybe the orbs would give me a quick death. I slowly walked towards them when I felt a sharp pain in the back of my skull I fell to my knees clutching the back of my head and gave a pained roar.

I bit my lip to keep from shouting I tested blood in my mouth, I knew I bit through my lip. I quickly swallowed the blood.

My eyes began to blur I felt people rushing towards me, but the pain in my head was too much for me to bare. I slowly shut my eyes. I thought I head distant shouting and my shirt began to get wet.

I felt myself falling, in darkness. I kept falling I looked around and I saw Uncle Ben and I playing a game of checkers when I was six. I saw Harry, Mary Jane, Gwen, and myself going to a movie I think it was one of the "Star Wars" or it was "Transformers". I saw my first meeting with Laura and how she nearly killed me.

I saw my first time ever with Gwen…

I saw myself with Laura years after Gwen's death. She helped me, we both had a afterglow.

I saw the first time I joined **SHIELD**. I was going down memory lane, though it was not quite in order.

I felt myself falling faster, and faster…

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

 **(With Ava and Laura)**

After Ava and Laura finished their bodily needs and after Ava grabbed a quick bite to eat on the way.

They heard Logan cursing like a sailor somewhere outside, something about "Favorite bike" or something like that and "I am gonna kill him!". Ava sighed shaking her head, she muttered "Peter…"

Laura chuckled and shook her head at her 'father's' antics and Peter's antics. Laura could smell tears. She turned and saw Ava

Ava had a few tears in the corner of her eyes. Laura wrapped her in her arms and held her close. Ava broke down she had always tried to be the strong one, she tried not so show weakness. But she suddenly realized just how much she loved and missed Peter.

Laura was unsure of what to do, she was born to be a weapon, no wait, she is a **clone**. She was forced to kill her own mother at a young age. She was trained to fight and to kill without hesitation. She was tried to fight her "father". When she first escaped she was forced into prostitution at a young age, she aged quickly to her prime and from there she would stay. Part of her training was seduction, she knew how to please.

Now she has a family that truly cared for her. She has friends that are willing to die for her. She had a near perfect boy friend though his tended to be late, and was sometimes forgetful and he always seemed draw trouble (Peter).

Now Laura let her motherly instincts kick in as she cared for Ava. Laura gently rocked her back and forth in a soothing fashion and whispered soft soothing things in her ear until she was calmed down.

Ava tried to apologize, but Laura said it was no trouble.

Ava had a new fire in her eyes…

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **Sorry for the delay guys.**

 **Life has not been kind to me lately.**

 **Death Fury out**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Disney and to Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **Thank you " The Story's Shadow" for your review; I hope soothing works for Laura, Peter and Ava as well...**

 **Thank you _"_** ** _Noble Six_** ** _"_** **for your review as well; Glad you thought the chapter was awesome!**

 **Thank you _" Thrawn13_** **_"_ for your review as well; I will keep going!**

 **Thank you _"GuestinyourStory **"** _ for your review as well; This story takes place in its own Alternate Universe (multiverse), I hope that answers your question.**

 **Thank you** ** _"_** **Ultimatrix bearer** ** _"_** **for your review as well; I try...**

 **Author's Note: I copied this story on my Death Fury profile so that was why I have not updated this story in such a long time.**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

It was several hours before Peter was found by anyone.

Ava was the first one to rush at him, dropping to her knees right away, as she tried to fine a pulse on Peter. Peer was cold and his skin was pale and clammy, for fifteen agonizing seconds there was no pulse, Ava was about to give up hope, but then she a very weak pulse.

Laura was more hesitant that Ava was, she was concerned for Peter as well, but something did not feel right, she knew Peter, he would not have gone down without a fight, and not much could take him. She knew Peter enough to know even without his powers he would be stubborn and would put up a fight.

Laura smelt around and found nothing out of place, but there was something that she could feel, but not sense. Call it intuition, but she knew something was up. She wearily came to Peter's side, she radioed Charles and Logan and gave them their current location.

Logan said in a gruff voice "Be there in three minutes." The old mutant said nothing more than that.

Laura placed a gentle hand on Ava's shoulder and "Worrying about Peter will do nothing for him."

Ava looked up to her; her chocolate brown eyes met Laura's green eyes. Ava's teary eyes were full of concern and love.

Laura gave Ava a side hug and said "Peter has pulled through worse."

Ava shook her head, not speak for if she did she knew her resolve would crumble.

Laura said "Ava you know Peter, you know how stubborn he can be." Laura shook her head remember just _**how**_ stubborn Peter could be when he wanted.

Ava gave her a nod and whispered "I know, but still…" She swallowed a lump in her throat and continued "Who or what could leave Peter like this? I know he lost his powers once before when Ock held us all hostage, but Peter still put up a fight and got his powers back."

Laura sighed; she could not come up with anything. All she could do was watch Peter's deathly still chest gently rise. His skin was a corpse like pale. She would be lying if she said she was calm, she would be lying if she said she did not love Peter. The truth was, she was only calm on the outside, and that was only because of Ava, she had to be strong for her.

Ava asked Laura "Where is help when you need it?" not taking her eyes off of Peter.

"Right behind you." Came a gruff voice that all knew was Wolverine, err... Logan.

Ava quickly looked up and saw Logan in his leather jacket, his denim blue faded jeans and a cigar.

Laura saw in the eyes of her "father"; concern. Logan was truly concerned for Peter's well being. Laura knew Logan respected Peter deep down.

Logan gruffly "Come one let's go." He then walked to Peter and picked him up, with ginger care.

Ava asked "Where is the ride?"

Logan made no response as he carried Peter around the corner.

Ava and Laura rushed to catch up, but once they got around the corner, but when they rounded the corner, it was as if Logan and Peter both disappeared, but they could still smell them in the area.

Logan said "I am not waiting, get in, or I am leaving both of you behind!" He said impatiently.

It was then that Ava realized that there was the slight sound of an engine. Ava looked up and saw Logan standing in thin air, but when she looked closer she could see the air simmering, they brought out blackbird, and the plane was in camouflage mode.

Ava and Laura easily made the leap and landed in the plane without much of a hitch.

Peter began to mutter in his state of unconsciousness "Don't leave me…. So cold…. So dark….."

Ava rushed to his side and held his hand. She began whispering soft and soothing things in his ear.

Laura and Logan stood back and watched her.

Logan whispered to Laura, but knowing no matter what, they all could hear each other if they wanted "I know you love the old Web Head."

Laura gave him a nod and said "I told you this years ago."

Logan gave a chuckle and said "I give the two of you my blessing."

Laura rolled her eyes and said "You do realize, I would have done what I wanted to do right?"

With a chuckle Logan said "Peter however may not."

She gave him a look that said 'really?!'. Laura shook her head and said "Two words for Peter; Stubborn, and Tenacious."

Logan gave sigh and gave her a nod.

Peter stopped muttering and stopped shifting, he no laid still with his head in the lap of Ava.

Logan whispered on last thing to Laura, he said so softly that Laura herself could barely hear it, he said "I think the three of you would fit together well." With that being said he went to the cockpit leaving behind a very flustered and blushing Laura Kinney.

She shook her head trying to shake off her embarrassment, but there was no denying the fact she did love Peter, and she liked Ava's fiery personality. But did she like Ava in that way? She could not tell. Would she put up with Ava for Peter's sake? Of course!

Ava was subconsciously running her hands through Peter's hair **(Imagine Andrew Garfield, in "** _ **The Amazing Spider-Man**_ **")**. Ava whispered in Peter's ear "Please Peter, don't leave me… I love you…"

The rest of the flight was one in silence, the tension in the air was thick.

No one knew what was going to happen next. All they knew was that "One thing leads to another", everything was _Unexpected_.

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

I was surrounded by darkness, I was cold and alone. I was frozen, and I could not move. I was in pain, I felt all of my old scars, and all of my old injuries flare up.

I was remembering seeing and then touching those damn orbs. I saw a man who was about six foot two inches tall and weighed about a hundred and seventy five pounds. He had just black hair and a Red Yellow eyes with black sclera (the white of the eye). HE looked at me in the eye and said _"I will have your life force…"_

I knew few, I could tell this guy was not just anyone, this guy far beyond dangerous… I was truly afraid.

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **Well here is another chapter as promised.**

 **I am slowing getting back into habit I think.**

 **Death Fury signing off…**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Disney and to Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **Hello dear readers my name is "** _ **Death Fury**_ **" and I am the new author of this story and owner of this account well more like steward until the true owner comes back.**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review as well; Yes I will do both stories, I cannot bare the thought of leaving the story undone.**

 **Thank you "Nobel Six" for your review as well; Glad you thought the work was excellent and the wait is over!**

 **The story continues (with the New Author)...**

 **O**

 **0**

o

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

I was truly afraid. When I heard I saw the Vampire like creature in my dreams, was it even a dream?

My whole body ached.

I wished I could escape all this pain, misery and sorrow, but alas I am unable to leave my loved ones behind, at least not without a fight.

 **(Line Break)  
(Third Person Point of View)**

Ava and Laura watched over the sleeping form of Peter, Hank had just informed them of Peter physical health, to summarize it and say it in layman terms; it sucks.

Peter was stable, by some miracle he was even alive. He lost several gallons of blood and it seemed as though all of his injuries of old, all of his scars were opened up. They were lucky that Peter was Peter because any lesser man would have given up due to the pain.

Charles gave them a mental update for Peter, once again it was not very good. He was unable to get in too deep, but he was able to glean off of the surface of his mind. Charles told them what Peter could remember, but he told them that he noticed that Peter's mind has been either tampered with or someone or something was messing with Peter; meaning this could be false, or some of it could have been forgotten (or stolen).

No matter how you slice the pie, he get that Peter is very lucky to be alive and is in deep trouble.

Ava and Laura did not leave Peter's side.

Logan stopped by a few times and stood in the doorway and walked of thinking _"Poor kid. He better wake up Parker!"_

Everyone of the X Men came and visited the injured Spider.

About a week later Peter began to stir and mutter in his sleep, it was another three days for him to wake up.

Peter completely woke up on June 13th.

Peter groaned as he came around. He felt Ava and Laura shaking his arms he muttered "Another five minute May."

Ava and Laura looked at each other with a grim expression. Under normal circumstances they would wake him up with either a little scare or something a little more…. arousing… but not so now. The memory of Peter's near lifeless body was still fresh in their mind, and that refreshed the memories of the video of the mangled, burnt body of Aunt May. It made Ava taste bile in her mouth. Laura gave Peter a sympathetic look as she sat down on the edge of his bed as she brushed his shaggy hair off of his forehead.

Peter subconsciously leaned into the touch.

Ava looked at Laura with jealously; it was in her nature to be possessive, one of the traits of the tiger. She bit back a growl, but of course Laura heard Ava's heart beat speed up and heard Ava's knuckles pop as she made a fist. Laura smelled something akin to anger; she then could easily guess it was jealously.

Laura gently stood up with one last glance at Peter before walking to Ava but she walked passed her. She was not in a mood to fight. She just wished that one of her true friends would be ok. Peter was one of the first to care for her, and Peter was one of the only ones not to judge her for her past or anything, he even forgave her when she almost killed him (due to the trigger scent (the trigger scent forces her to go mad in rage and forces her to kill anything and everything that has its scent.)). Peter was always there for her when she needed someone, he was there trying to lighten her mood, trying to make her laugh, she may not have smiled, very much, but inside she was laughing and chuckling.

She will admit, that she does love Peter, it started as an observation trying to see how to relate to others and how to interact with society, then she met him and she found him annoying amusing. Then a crush when Peter did not treat her any different then someone else. Then she stalked him and found out about the man behind the mask, Peter was different than Spider Man, shy and quiet, whereas Spider Man was loud and talked too much, way too much. She approached Peter and Peter accepted her. Though be it a little more slowly than Spider Man did. She noticed that Peter was actually really good looking… and well 'one thing lead to another'.

Laura sighed as she walked down the corridor.

 **(Line Break)  
(With Ava)**

Ava sat on the edge of bed with Peter, she combined Peter's hair back from his forehead, she whispered "I love you Peter, Please wake up…" She bent down and kissed Peter on the forehead.

She gazed at the pained face of Peter, she hated seeing him in this state, but there was nothing that could be done. She began thinking of the time when they first met and how they clashed. Spider Man was always one to buck against authority and going in head first and improvising and adapting along the way. She was all about the battle plans and obeying orders. She wanted to be leader, to be dominate. Once again her tiger side was always there subconsciously affecting her. Peter was very much different than Spider Man, Peter was more closed off and tended to try to keep to himself. Spider Man was willing to give and accept help, Spider Man always liked to have the last say with his quick wit. Peter had a self esteem issue, whereas Spider Man was arrogant, or so she thought at the time.

Ava chuckled at the time that has passed between them and how they affected the other, she became more lax and more adoptable. Spider Man actually planned things and was serious when times were needed. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that Spider Man was serious when it was time to be, even before she met him… She knew she was in love.

A few minutes Laura walked in and had some food, four hamburgers and four large fries.

Ava opened her mouth to speak, but the smell of the food made her mouth water and her stomach betrayed her with a loud growl.

Laura chuckled and said "Smells good right?"

Ava nodded her head.

Peter muttered in his sleep "Fooooood!"

Ava chuckled and said "Even in his sleep he thinks about food."

Laura smirked as she walked over to them and place a double meet double cheese and bacon hamburger under the nose of Peter.

Peter took a quick bite of the hamburger, and then opened his eyes. He sat up while chewing and said with his mouthful "IS there any more?"

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **Well here is another chapter!**

 **Please drop a review and or PM me;**

 **Death Fury out!"**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all of the rights go to Disney and to Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you "The Story's Shadow" for your review as well; rereading the chapter, that WAS a fast switch between the dark mood to almost laughable moment. I thought it would be good to sort out the thoughts of the girls before I confused the readers (well me) by going too far into the story.**

 **Thank you "Ashley wheatley" for your review as well; Well I hope this meets you hopes!**

 **The story continues onward...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

Peter woke up when Laura placed a double meet double cheese and bacon hamburger under his nose. The first thing he said was with his mouth full "Is there any more?"

Both Ava and Laura shook their heads in disbelief, Peter was... well Peter was certainly was unique, that is that!

When no one responded at him, but stared he asked "Is there something on my face?"

That made Laura chuckle, Laura said "Peter what was the last thing you remember?"

Peter said "I remember seeing and then touching those damn orbs. After that I saw a man who was about six foot two inches tall and weighed about a hundred and seventy five pounds. He had just black hair and a Red Yellow eyes with black sclera (the white of the eye). **HE** looked at me in the eye and said ' _I will have your life force…'"_ Peter shuddered at the memory, he began to recall all of the pain he was forced to go through.

Ava took his hand to calm him down, she could tell Peter was slowly beginning to space off as his eyes began to glaze over. She gibe him a gentle squeeze **(that can sound so wrong!)**.

Peter gave her a thankful smile, before shutting his eyes, Peter muttered "Fuck my life!"

Laura chuckled amused and said "You have always had bad luck.

Peter brought a pillow over his face a groaned "Screw that Parker Charm!"

Ava shook her head affectionately and said "It can't be that bad, I mean you **ARE** alive. I mean how many times have you cheated death?"

Peter threw the pillow out her and turned his back to them and crossed his arms.

Laura sighed and shook her head, the last part of the sentence was the wrong thing to say. Death always, _always_ gets back and **WILL** get paid.

Ava asked "What's wrong Pete?"

Peter said in an emotionless tone "Death may not have claimed me, but she still claims others, those around me. Death never goes in debt and Death never forgets. She will get me one day just as she did all those who died before us. She will get those that come after. Death will claim all, even Logan and Laura. No one can a single living thing can escape Death. It is only a matter of time till she catches up."

Ava was speechless. Peter was always the optimist, Peter was always so cheerful. Who is this that replaced Peter?

Peter gave a dry, cold chuckle an said "You were not expecting that were you? That was unexpected was it not?"

All Ava could do was nod.

Peter shook his head with a cold grin plastered on his face "Ava, you and the team _never_ knew me. I am not someone who obeys easily or am tamed. The only thing that I know that is real is Death, and I have seen her up close and personal. Death has always surrounded me..." Peter sat up most of his injuries were healed, he groaned when he felt the stiches stretched. Peter continued "If you want to know what happen to the Peter you knew, why not look at the grave of May Parker." He stood up and left the room leaving behind a very confused tiger and a sympathetic mutant.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

* * *

When Peter left the room, Ava was in shock and was speechless. She has never seen that side of Peter or Spider Man before. She was certain she did not like it! Ava realized what changed... she totally forgot about Aunt May! Too little too late!

Laura watched Peter leave and she shook her head, sure she was surprised, but not shocked, she seen a meaner side of Spider Man before, and that was shocking, a mourning Spider has happen before. Times like these make her wish Peter did not have "Personal Loyalty" as his Fatal Flaw or at least one of them. He blames himself, once again she wished Peter could learn to let go, but he won't, but that is what makes him, him. Though it hurts her to see him in this state. All she can do is be there for him and makes sure he does not hut himself or others.

Ava was having a hard time wrapping her mind around what she heard, she knew that death was unavoidable and would happen, but hearing Peter it shook her to the core. Something in the way he said, made it sound like that death was a person, and Peter had seen death face to face. Ava wished that Peter could get a break in his hectic life. If anyone needs and deservers one it is Peter!

0

0

 **0**

 **Once again I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel, Disney and to Stan Lee!**

 **Well here is another chapter (that was late again)! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **What do you think should happen in the next chapter?**

 **Should Laura scold Ava before looking for Peter  
Should the two females give Peter some space to mourn?  
Should they immediately go after Peter?  
Should Laura tell Ava to stay put, while she goes?  
Should Ava rush out while Laura stays back?**

 **Or should something completely different happen?**

 **Please let me know in a review and or PM me, I would love to know!**

 **Death Fury signing off!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I do not own anything, all rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you " The Story's Shadow" for your review; True, death is relentless in its nature, very true.**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

I left the room with a heavy heart as if it was made of lead, is it that easy to forget that I JUST fricking that the only family I had left?! Am I not important enough for her? She and the whole damn team lived with US lived with HER!

If anyone deserved to die it would be me, I have done things and I have left things undone that deserve death. Yet Death refuses to touch me. She beacons me over yet when I show up at her doors she shuts them in my face. I must be the only person who wants to die but can't, well that is my luck, my life!

What did I do in a past life to deserve my life now? What did my ancestors do to curse me? What did I do? I mean if everything happens for a reason that what is the god damn reason for all of this?!

I punched a wall and my fist went right through the oak wall as if it was wet rice paper. I gave a low growl as I left the area. I was on my way to the training room, I felt my anger surge and I knew I would be unable to control it. I could feel rage seep into my body I could feel the urge to fight, to destroy, to... _kill_ something... or... someone...

I had a feeling, a sense of dread. It hung over my head like a dark cloud, it clung to me like a wet blanket, it was suffocating me like a plastic bag. It drained any and all plausible enjoyment. It snuffed out all the joy and replaced joy with depression and gloom, it replaced enjoyment with anger and rage.

I could almost feel something in the back of my mind shift, as if something from deep within that had been held back finally broke free. It was as if a monster had just loosen its chains, but it was still in a loose cage. I could feel primeval rage and fear surging through my body; fight or flight. I could feel my body wanting to go on autopilot.

I tried to control it, but I was only able to guide it, I was only able to direct it, I was barely in control, I hardly had any influence on my own body! It is one of my most unnerving experiences.

I meant down to the training without saying a word to anyone, people stayed way clear of my way. I knew that was a good thing, but most of the people usual are glad to see me, but the seemed to be afraid. It scared me that I scared them.

I made it to the training facility and it was empty, abandoned, and almost desolate. I half thought about a couple tumble weeds blowing by. This room almost felt like a ghost town, it was unnerving, but my spider sense was not going off, but I also knew that my spider sense is not fool proof, nothing it.

I went to the modified punching bags that were made for the mutants.

I gave it a tough jab, it felt good. It gave a good swing. I then gave it a round house kick, it changed direction. When it swung again I released a full strength punch, one that I have very, very seldom have ever, EVER used.

The punching bag swung around the chain, bit it did not break, it did not even warp! I knew after that, that is was mostly was made of a form of Adamantium; making it able to withstand nearly anything.

That was when I chose to go all out, I shut my eyes and let my spider sense take over.

My body moved on its own accord as it fought the swinging bad, I sensed another bag drop in from my left, instead of dodging like I normally would, I sent a full strength Sparta kick at it, I sent it out of the training area.

I snarled with my eyes shut, it sounded guttural, animalistic, it sounded like a beast or perhaps a monster from a horror movie. I chilled me to the core, yet my body continued on its spree of destruction.

sensed more objects coming in, but I did not open my eyes, I could feel a fly flying twenty feet from me, I could feel my drop of sweat three inches above the ground, I could sense the air movements and currents.

My body jumped and did a flip, I opened my eyes and I was on the ceiling, standing upside down.

When I looked down, the training area was a wreck, sandbags where ripped open, chains were broken, the whole room was in disarray.

I shook my head in disbelief there was no way I could have done that!

Could have I?

No! Impossible! I did not feel myself move, the sandbags? Maybe they burst open when I did a full strength shot.

But then again how could the damage be as wide spread as it was before?

Uhg! Why does the multiverse hate me?!

I muttered "Can for just once I get a break?! Just one time! Is that too much to ask?!"

I shook my head and muttered "I guess when you are me, it is too much to ask."

I wished I could have it a little easier, I wish I had my family back, I wish I was once again happy. I wish... I wish...

You know it is funny what those two words cab do "I wish..." wishing does nothing, it is no good. Someone can wish for water, but does nothing to get will remain thirsty at best and dead at worst. Wishing is hopeless and pointless!

0

0

0

 **0**

 **Once again I do not own anything all rights go to Marvel, Disney and to Stan Lee!**

 **Well here is another chapter!**

 **I really hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please let me know in a review and or PM me, I would love to know!**

 **Death Fury signing off!**


	31. Chapter 31

**I do not own anything** **, all rights belongs to** **Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you " The Story's Shadow" for your review; Yeah the breakdown could have been seen a mile away, after everything that Peter has been through, it is a wonder how he has not snapped before.**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well; glad you thought the last chapter was nice.**

 **Thank you " Ashley Wheatley" for your review as well; Well here is another chapter, hope I did not keep you waiting for long.**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

I wished I could have it a little easier, I wish I had my family back, I wish I was once again happy. I wish... I wish...

You know it is funny what those two words cab do "I wish..." wishing does nothing, it is no good. Someone can wish for water, but does nothing to get will remain thirsty at best and dead at worst. Wishing is hopeless and pointless!

Fuck it! _**HOPE**_ is also pointless!

Look what "hoping" got me! I hoped for my family to be alive, I hoped that my loved ones would be safe. I hoped. I lost nearly everything!

I hoped and I got despair.

I wished, and I got broken dreams.

I look strong, but inside I am broken and weak.

I look alive, but I am dead, on the inside.

I wear a mask, yet it does not hide me. I wear a mask, it consumes me. I wear a mask and I feel alive when I am so close to death.

I bear a curse that I alone must bare.

The whole room was in chaos, it was all a mess, with sand littering the floor. (I wonder if Ava likes sand like a cat?) Boxing bags were torn open, chains were broken.

With a growl I walked out of the room, I wish I could be tired, but I was too full of emotions, mostly rage and anger, but there was grief and sadness, there intermixed.

I walked out of the training room with a scowl on my face.

My old friends gave me a wide berth. It hurt me, but it strangely gave me a sick sense of satisfaction.

Shaking my head, I could not believe I am what I am. People use to come to me, people use to want to come near me. Now they are afraid of me. Now they are giving me space.

I know I need the space, but still... it hurts... it hurts... why must it hurt so much?

What have I done to earn this? What did I do? Am I truly cursed? Does the Universe, maybe the whole Multiverse hates me!? _**WHY?!**_

I know I have made mistakes, I know I am far from perfect, but I try to be good, I try to help people.

I know I can never atone my mistakes, I know I can never repay my sins. I know the past is set, but I am still lost in it.

I realized I was growling and hissing to myself as I was glaring at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. For a brief moment I thought I saw fangs overlapping my lips, but just as quickly I noticed, they were gone.

How did I end up here? What was that I saw? What is wrong with me? Why me? Those were only some of the questions that ran through my head.

I looked into the mirror and for a split second, I swear I thought I saw a shadow move behind me, I quickly turned around as fast as I could and I darted into the shadow, but I found nothing there. I know I moved faster than Nightcrawler could teleport.

I shook my head as I left the bathroom. Maybe a good meal would help and maybe a good spar would help.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

* * *

Peter was confused and to say the least, he was having a very, very, very, bad few weeks and that is putting it mildly.

However, Peter was not as alone as he thought he was. Jean Grey and Professor X was always there if he asked or if he needed help. Though they noticed that they could no longer pry into his head, nor could they read his mind like they use to. It was as if someone was blocking them, or he had a mental barrier that blocked them from entering his mind.

Ava and Laura were there for him for everything plane, wither he needs to relieve stress, or he needs to talk. They will be there in a single heart beat.

Wolverine will be there for him, though he will do his own thing for Peter, help him in his own... uh... unique way.

Peter was cared for by more people than he realized. Peter was loved by more people than he realized. Peter had family whether he realizes it or not.

Peter went to the library to see if he could find something that could distract him.

Once he got there he was not alone, he saw Kitty Pryde also known as Shadow Cat. She was brainy like he was, he thought about turning around, but as he went to leave he heard her say "PETER!"

Then he was caught in a tight hug.

Peter gave a nervous chuckle as he awkwardly gave her a hug back while looking over his shoulder to make sure no one saw them.

After a few moments Kitty let go and asked with a soft tone "How are you feeling Pete?"

Peter gave a dry chuckle as he said "I am a bit petered out if truth was told."

Kitty giggle at the pun, witch caused Peter to give a small smile. Kitty swatted his arm and said "Do not ever stop being you Peter!"

He rolled his eyes and said with a sarcastic smirk "Yes mama..."

Kitty rolled her eyes and asked "So what brought you here Pete?"

Peter shrugged and said "I was looking for something, but I forgot what it was when I walked in..."

Kitty chuckled and ruffled his hair and said affectionately "Web Head!"

He rolled his eyes, he whispered "Thank you..." Before he stood up and began to walk away.

Kitty asked "For what?"

He chuckled and said "For being you, thank you for talking with me."

She rolled her eyes that went unknown to him, though he could have guessed. She said "What are friends for Pete? You have been there for me countless times!"

Peter chuckled as he gave a nod as he left the library, he was feeling a bit better, but he knew there was a long road to recovery.

0

0

0

 **I once again do not own anything all of the rights go to Marvel, Disney and to Stan Lee!**

 **Well here is yet another chapter!**

 **I really hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please let me know in a review and or PM me, I would love to know! And if you have any thought, or ideas on where to take this story, I would love to hear it!**

 **Do not forget to follow and favorite me and this story! And while you are at it, check out my profile!**

 **Death Fury signing off tonight!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I do not own anything, all rights belongs to** **Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you "** **The Story's Shadow** **" for your review; Trust me I know, writing from personal experience.**

 **Thank you** **"Man285"** **for your review as well; Glad you think I did a good job!**

 **Thank you "** **Ashley Wheatley** **" for your review as well; Here is another chapter, I hope the wait was worth it!**

 **Thank you " Nobel Six" for your review as well; I am glad you thought the chapter was Awesome!**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

I felt better after having some time with Kitty, it was not much, maybe five, maybe seven minutes. But it felt like a small piece was restored, but I knew there was more to come.

I walked towards my room, I was in deep thought as I walked away from the library.

Before I knew it I was at my room, I walked to my bathroom and I turned on the hot water.

I felt the hot water relax my muscles, the water seemed to massage me and put me in a more or less relaxed state sense I woke up. I felt like I was washing away the weeks.

I shut my eyes at I let the water roll off my back.

I heard my door open, but I still had the bathroom door shut, plus the curtain.

I shut off the water a grabbed a towel from the rack that was near the shower, I dried off in the shower I then wrapped it around my waist a I stepped out of the shower.

I realized that I never planned on taking a shower, so I had no clothes in there with me. I shrugged and stepped out of the bathroom... I realized that my room had... _other_ occupants...

Ava and Laura were both on my bed...

They were laying on there sides facing each other and talking in low voices, so low, that I could not hear.

I opened my mouth to say something but Laura said "Just come here Pete."

I froze in my spot, completely shocked. Part of me wanted to go _do_ them. The other part was looking for a way out. To go or not to go, that is the question at hand!

Laura gave me a look that said ' _Just come here Idiot!'_

I sighed and hung my head down, unsure of what to do or what to say. I do not know what I did, or what I did not do... I swallowed my nerves or tried to anyways...

Ava said "Peter, why are you always like... _this?"_ She said as she gestured to my body, most likely pointing out my body posture.

I shrugged but said nothing, I could feel myself shutting them out and shutting myself down.

Laura placed a hand on my shoulder and said "Peter, what Ava met, is 'why are you always so insecure with yourself'?"

I shrugged not wanting to answer them, at least not right now.

Laura moved so that she was looking up into my eyes, she said "Peter, we care for you, we only want the best for you."

I gave a sigh and said "I know, I am just tired. It has been a rather... eventful day (for a lack of a better term)."

Laura gave a nod a said "Just know I am always there for you, no matter what. Whether Spider Man needs backup, or Peter needs a friend to talk to, or just to hangout. I will always be there for you."

I managed to give her a smile, I hoped it showed all of my thanks and gratitude to her.

She gave me a heart melting smile.

I gave her a weary grin before I laid down on my bed, before I could say a word or do anything, Ava claimed my right side by laying down on my arm and wrapping her arm around my mid stomach and rested her head on my shoulder. I was going to go ahead and cuddle with her, but Laura got clingy, she pounced and landed on my other side, on my arm, pinning me down, she rapped her arm around my waist and rested her head on my chest.

I groaned to myself, like animals, they both were out like a light, me? I was not so lucky.

I shut my eyes and let my exhausted body shut down itself down. I quickly fell into a deep sleep...

Though it was far from peaceful and dreamless...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(In The Dream)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

I was sat up in bed and I saw I was alone, I could smell smoke.

I ran out of the room and tried to find someone, but no one was near.

I found someone, a little girl with jet black hair and sea green eyes. She looked at me and said "Why did you do this?"

I was confused "Do what?"

She pointed around and said "All this!"

I looked around and I saw Ava dead on the ground with a hole in her gut the size of a baseball. I saw Wolverine and X23 fighting side by side, but they were becoming overwhelmed by SHIELD agents. They were spraying them with a purple foam, I remember reading about it in a SHIELD file, it was encrypted, but I thought nothing of it, now I see what it is. It burns and subdues people with the "X - Gene".

I saw Ice Man laying on the ground with a bullet in his head, a little bit of blood tricked out of his forehead from a circular hole.

I saw everyone dead or dying.

The Mansion was a blazing inferno. I could hear the children crying for help, I could hear screams of anguish and pain. One by one the voices died...

I saw Wolverine go down, they threw a electrified net over him, Laura tried to help, but her metal claws gave her a nasty shock when she touched the net. She went down and was caught too.

Nick Fury came and said "You did a good job Spider Man, the mission was a success."

"W- w - what mission?" I asked fearfully.

Nick did not answer me.

I looked at Laura and had a look of betrayal and absolute hate and disgust "I loved you Peter, I trusted you Peter. _**WE**_ trusted you Peter... and this is how you repay us?! I hate you Peter, I hate you, _**I HATE YOU!"**_

I fell to my knees in shock, hurt, and grief, what have I done?!

Sam slung an arm around my shoulder and said "I heard you got Ava moaning like a cat in heat."

I snarled and I punched him in the face, I heard a sickening crack as I broke his nose and jaw.

The agents moved so quickly my spider sense did not pick them up... unless they found a way around it!

They shot the foam at me, and it hurt! It freaken hurt! It burned like acid and fire combined but only a hundred times worse!

The pain, was what I felt, then inside, I felt something break, I felt something click...

I felt different...

I lashed out in pure rage and instincts.

I did not know what I was doing, but I was sure as hell that I was going to make them ALL PAY!

I glanced down and say at the end of my wrists I had a single stinger like claw dripping with crimson. I smiled at that I began to kill the agents like lambs led to the slaughter.

I now knew how Logan and Laura felt when they killed someone, it gives such a rush! I have always held back, no matter what, even against the Sinister Six, I held back. Now? I have nothing, I have nothing to lose. I have all to gain. I fought like a demon, I used my full speed and strength.

Something that no one has ever seen me do. I was throwing people around like rag dolls, I was tipping tanks, I was killing four people in a single swipe. I was dodging their rounds causing them to shoot each other.

I saw Sam trying to crawl away, but it was too late, I took off his helmet and I crushed it to dust he began to cry about that being the only thing he had left about his dad and how that was the only way he was a hero.

The person I was now, was by no means Peter, but it was me, sort of...

I killed him there on the spot in cold blood, I began to kill everyone and everything around me.

All that I saw was red and black, I fell into black...

0

0

0

 **Once again** **I do not own anything, all rights belongs to** **Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel!**

 **Well here is yet another chapter.**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me ( _P_ rivate _M_ essage) on what you thought about the chapter and the story.**

 **Death Fury signing out!**


	33. Chapter 33

**I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you " Ashley wheatley" for your review as well; Glad the chapter was worth the wait! And the wait is over again!**

 **Thank you " The Story's Shadow" for your review as well; Yes that was a sick dream. Yes as you know the government has not liked the Mutants, and S.H.I.E.I.D. **(in Captain America 2: The Winter Soldier) **has kept secrets and has HYDRA woven deep within its fiber. Yeah, I realized what I said after I posted the chapter, Logan and Laura hates killing, so I should have said something along the lines of "I now knew what Dead Pool and Kraken felt when they got the kill. I knew the freedom of the lack of morals brought. I was truly free!  
But deep inside, I felt something awaken, a primeval urge...  
**

 **Thank you** **"Man285"** **for your review as well; What _WAS_ the dream about? I think we all want to know! I did some more research on "Spider Man" well "Spider _MEN"_ and I noticed something about Miles Moral's spider sense, he can sometimes have dreams that see the future...  
Is Peter part of the Attack? What Happened? I do not know...  
**

 **On that happy note the story continues onwards...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Spider Man's Point of View)**

I felt someone or something tug and pull me, out of the numbness and the darkness.

I could not breathe!

I could not breathe and all I saw was darkness! My body began to burn, my lungs felt like I was breathing in fire!

It **burns!**

I could not **breathe!**

I all of a sudden I bolted upright and then I swung a powerful left hook with about a quarter of my true strength. I felt a sudden **CRUNCH!** of bone shattering under my powerful left fist and then a solid **THUD!** on the wall.

I sat up panting and breathing hard, I could barely see anything but I managed to see Ava laying on the ground at the bed side. She looked worried.

I was breathing, but I could not truly breathe. I could not get enough Oxygen, my vision began spin and dance as it darkened to nothingness.

I could feel Ava's hot hand on my cold face, I heard her shout for help.

I could not move, I could not breathe, I felt as if my body was frozen, but on the inside was on fire. I could not tell which way is up, which way is down, or which way is right or which way is left. I was completely and utterly lost!

I felt varies hands touch me, I felt something try to enter my mind, I blocked it out, not in the mood for mind games.

I felt a stinging sensation in my left wrist, as if I was being stabbed with a super heated needle. After that a few seconds later it felt like some one was putting liquid ice into my body.

I could hear people shouting, I could feel movement about me. I could feel Ava's hand in my right hand, I smelt Laura before she took my left hand. My body relaxed.

I heard a faint heart beat machine in the background.

 ***beep* *beep* *beep***

My body began to relax and I began to go numb as the pain faded away, away with the pain came the lost of my senses. The heart beat seemed to slow down...

 ***beep*... *beep*... *beep*...**

I could faintly feel moisture on my chest and I could barely smell the smell of salt water; tears... I could barely recall voices begging me not to leave... But the pain was overwhelming. I gave into the darkness, I gave into the pain freeness, I gave in... I gave up...

My heart beat slowed even more...

 ***beep*... *beep*... ... *beep*... ... ... ... *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-***

Then nothing.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

* * *

After having the nightmare Peter could not breathe, he was having a panic attack and was hyperventilating.

It felt like he was on fire, his lungs felt like it was full of molten lava, yet his body felt like it was a frozen corps.

He could not breathe and he was in a state of panic and shock when he bolted up right, he felt a presence to his left side, and his instincts took over.

He panicked as he gave a mighty left hook, the hook landed with a sickening ***CRUNCH*** as his fist shattered Laura's jaw and face.

His sight slowly began to return when he looked down, he saw Ava who was worried.

Ava was worried because no matter what she or Laura did, Peter either was having a seizure and muttering, whispering or yelling in his sleep, OR he was like a corps, barely breathing and completely unresponsive.

When all of a sudden Peter bolted up right with a nasty left hook that send her flying to the far wall where she fell with a ***THUD*** and moved no more.

Peter looked at her, but could say a word. But he passed out.

Ava began to shout for help, all of a sudden people began to run; Hank, Kitty, Logan, Xavier, Jean and others.

They quickly hooked Peter up to a heart monitor and gave him an IV in hopes of helping him.

Jean and Xavier, both tried to read Peter's mind, they tried to enter, but he resisted and was able to blockade himself in and the out.

The heart monitor went; ***beep* *beep* *beep***

They began to try to save Peter, but they could tell he was slipping, he was losing the fight for his life, or it seemed like it, it was as if he lost his will to live.

Ava and Laura held onto him, but his heart beat slowed even more, his body began to relax. The machine went; ***beep*... *beep*... *beep*...**

By this time the two girls were balling their eyes out, they were weeping and sobbing. They were begging him not to leave, but it fell upon deaf ears as it seems that death will finally have her vengeance on Peter for cheating all the times.

All of a sudden the last thing anybody wanted to hear was heard ***beeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-***

Peter flat lined.

Spider Man was giving up his ghost...

Peter was beginning to kick the bucket...

0

0

0

 **Once again** **I do not own anything, all rights belongs to** **Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel!**

 **Well here is yet another chapter, though it be delayed. My computer or internet was not working for about three or four days either that or was not working.**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me ( _P_ rivate _M_ essage) on what you thought about the chapter and the story.**

 **I know this chapter was short and frankly unexpected, I had no clue it would end up here, I thought it would go something like; Peter wakes up from the nightmare, hits Laura , Laura quickly heals as Peter is in shock of hitting her and jumping from the nightmare.**

 **Or something like that, but this? Nope! This never crossed my mind! But here it is!**

 **Please drop a review and tell me what to do next, once again I am 100% clueless! So any suggestions, ideas would be great!**

 **Death Fury signing out!**


	34. Chapter 34

**I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you "Man285" for your review as well; LOL, "**Why is Laura the one who gets hit lol can't it be Ava? **" Bud, one hit from Peter and Ava's brain in on the ceiling, superhuman strength with fear, bad combo. Laura has a healing factor making it easier for her to get it hard and walk away with nothing. Even if Peter just gave Ava a solid jab, she would have a bruise for a couple days (at least!) so yeah...**

 **Thank you " The Story's Shadow" for your review as well; Yeah, I was surprised I killed Peter. I did not expect the last chapter to run so far south! Well I am glad you did not hate it.**

 **Thank you " Noble Six" for your review as well; I am glad you thought the last chapter was excellent! Thank you for brain storming with me. And good luck with your new story "** _Christian Wars: Rise Of Kelly_ " **It is a great piece of work!**

 _Author's Note: Sorry for the choppy and short chapter, I was writing this chapter when a power out happened and it erased the whole document, I then rewrote it, it was not as good as it was the first time, but I thought it was good, then the web page itself chose to refresh itself! It took over half of the chapter! I work best when I write once, when I have to repeat and rewrite it messes with the flow and everything. I will try to correct the chapter, so please no flames!_

 _Side Note: No flames, this chapter is a bit darker, and may have some trigger warnings._

 **The story continues onwards...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

* * *

 **(Third Person/ Peter's Point of View)**

 **(In Peter's Mind/ Dream/ Vision)**

* * *

 _The company of Death abodes,_  
 _Guiding me through the darkness as I strode,_  
 _Whilst reminisce to thy passing comest,_  
 _Everything will remain as it never was_.

0

I was floating in an ocean of darkness, it was like I was in space again, weightless, senseless.

For once in my life, I felt no pain. I could feel myself slipping away into peace, the peace of the grave. I knew was either dead, dying, or near death.

I could faintly feel my heart stop beating...

I felt myself sink further into darkness, but it was different from the rest of the darkness, it seemed to be both a blanket of comfort and a smothering cloth of torture.

You know, I do not know how many times I have had near death experience and I have **_NOT_** had my life flash before my eyes, sure from time to time and on occasions. But this time I saw myself as a child, a true child. Pure, Innocent, Happy.

I saw Young Peter run from a room I do not remember even having down a forgotten hall and into a large master room. Where I saw... my Mother and my Father... Mary and Richard Parker...

I heard thunder crack outside shaking the house and making the mini me jump into bed with _his_ mom and dad.

They comforted him and loved him, he slept with them that night.

Lightning flashed and it blinded me and then a new scene appeared before me...

I was about five years old, and I could faintly recall this, I was being dropped off at Aunt May's and Uncle Ben's home, but I now realized, that not only did my Mother and Father just drop me off, but there was someone else... someone in the car... Natasha, Black Widow...

Mini Me's parents spoke to Ben and May and said good bye to him leaving the Child behind crying wanting mommy and daddy. This would be the last time I would ever, _**EVER**_ see them again.

I watched as the door closed and the scene changed.

I recognized it immediately! I was about eight at the time and it was my worst nightmare! I tried to look away, but I could not! I tried shutting my eyes, but I saw everything! I tried changing the scene but alas I could not! Then things took a turn for the worse! I began to **_feel,_** things! I could _feel_ the warm muggy breeze...

It was July Fourth...

I had just snuck out of the apartment to watch the fireworks alone. I easily snuck out of the house. I knew that Aunt May and Uncle Ben would be asleep and would not wake up for a long while. I spiked their wine with Nightquill and Zquill, _**NOT**_ enough to kill them, but more than enough to knock them out for _AT **LEAST**_ six to eight hours!

I snuck out on the muggy Fourth of July hoping to watch the fireworks.

I _did_ watch the fireworks, they were amazing, I met a pretty blond there with her father, her name was Gwen, Gwen Stacey and her father was George, George Stacey, but it came at a price, a high price that I wish I would have known about... One of the biggest regrets and mistakes...

It was close to either Three O Clock or Four O Clock in the morning.

There was no traffic as I made my way home, there was an abnormally amount of quiet, there was hardly any cars on the usually congested roads. It was as if the whole city was dead...

I tried to rush home, but my asthma kicked in and forced me to slow down and use my inhaler. I stopped near an alley to catch my breathe, but this was a mistake...

I heard a muffled scream for help, then a bunch of smacking sounds.

I peeked around the corner and I saw something that made my blood boil.

There in the alley were Two drunk men, I could smell the alcohol from where I stood. They were towering over a girl, about fifteen or sixteen years old.

I did what came natural to me I said "Hey!"

The three of them looked at me, the two drunk men said in a slurred voice "What do you want kid?" The Girl looked at me with her hope in her eyes.

I said more timid "Stop..."

One of the two men said "Why don't you join us kid?"

I looked around, I saw a broken broom handle, I gave a nervous nod as I carefully walked toward them. Once I was in front of them, I got a decent look at the girl, she was still clothed (thankfully!) but had a few bruises here and there. I slowly back up until I stepped on the broom.

The Two men forgot about me, I picked up the stick and I swung as hard as I could, I hit one of the men on top of the head, the broom handle broke, the other guy turn and asked "What was that fer?"

I kicked him in the balls.

I grabbed the girl and we began to run, she was faster than me, and of course my asthma had to kick in, I near the exit of the alley when I did a face plant on the hard, filthy concrete ground.

The man I hit in the head look at me with anger and hate. He also had a look in his eyes I did not know at the time... it was something that even then I feared...

I prayed to every Higher Being, I hoped, I wished I could skip this!

I felt a belt whip against my cheek, I felt myself choking as he wrapped it around my neck.

I shut my eyes, then narrowed them.

This was _**MY**_ mind, **_I_** was in control.

Everything froze, then like a broken mirror the image shattered.

I was left standing in a sea of nothing as far as the eye could see.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(In the Room)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

* * *

Peter's Heart Monitor flat lined.

Spider Man had just died, Peter Parker was dead.

Logan snarled in anger, but quickly thought of a plan (that did not involve beating, killing or maiming) to save Peter. He shouted "Storm! LIGHTNING!"

Laura through a chair and broke the window and Storm summoned a lightning bolt that would rival Thor's bolt.

Peter's body flinched and jerked, before it went back to rest.

Logan growled and said "Don't you dare die on us Webs!"

Storm shocked Peter again, but this time she kept the bolt on him longer.

The Heart Monitor began going **(Beep) (Beep) (Beep)** then it sped up a hundred fold **(BEEP!) (BEEP!) (BEEP!) (BEEP!)**

When she stopped the lightning, Peter's body slumped and was smoking, there was no heart rate. There was no "beep" of hope.

Ava had tears in her eyes as she walked to the body, tears began to run off her face and dripped of her chin and onto Peter's face, his unflinching, peaceful, pale, face. Ava rested her forehead on his she whispered "I love you Peter, please..." She gave him a ghost kiss on the lips.

Laura was more adopt at controlling her emotions, was doing her best to put on her old mask of stoicness that Peter had helped her take off, she was trying to be strong knowing that Peter would not want her to grieve over him. _But_ Peter had also taught her it was ok to cry it was ok to show emotions, it was ok to be human. He taught her how to love, and how to feel.

All of a sudden Jean Grey gasped.

All eyes were on the female mind reading mutant, expecting an answer.

Jean had tears in her eyes, she shook her head not wanting to answer, but the look in her eyes told them enough that they knew it was not good, they knew it was something that was not meant to see the light of day. It was something dark.

Jean said in a weak voice "Peter is in the limbo between life and Death, only he can choose. He WAS dead, for a brief period of time. Now he is in a state of limbo."

Ava quickly asked "Can you give him a message?!"

Jean gave her a sad look and shook her head 'no'.

Ava growled "WHY is that?"

Jean said "The mind is a fragile thing, right now is when it can be the most vulnerable."

Ava sighed in defeat before asking a forbidden question "What did you see?"

Jean looked at everyone in the room. Several of the younger teens left, a couple of the adults also left. Soon only several remained; Logan, Laura, Ava, Hank, Kitty, the Professor, Hank, Pyotr "Peter" (Colossus), Rouge, Scott, Storm, Night Crawler, Ice Man (Bobby), Liz Allen (Fire Star).

With only those present in the room, she addressed them.

Jean said "For once Peter's mind was completely unblocked and was open..."

They all nodded wanting to _know_ **what** happened.

Jean said "We all knew that Peter was bad at lying-"

Logan cut her off and said with a growl "We know damn well he can't lie to save his ass!"

Jean shot a cold glare at him and said "BUT perhaps we have underestimated him, in his gift of deceit..."

Logan growled, he was never one was patience and waiting and said "What do you mean? He was one of the most truthful guy I have ever knew, and he flat out sucked at lying."

Ava spoke up and said "Actually Peter was excellent at hiding his Spider Man identity. I would have never pieced the pieces together..."

Jean gave her a nod and said "As I was saying, Peter kept a secret from most all of _us..."_

Logan crossed his arms and growled, but everyone pretty much ignored him.

Jean said "Even when he was younger, he had a heart of gold... Peter has always thought of others before himself..."

Wolverine slammed his fist on the table and breaking as he snarled "Just cut to the god damn point!" He said as he unsheathed his claws.

Jean steeled her nerves and said "When Peter was about eight, he made saved someone, but there was a price to be paid..."

Logan caught on what she meant, he was visible pale and was clearly shocked.

Xavier caught it as he did a metal probe on Peter, he found more than Ms. Grey did... to say he was thunderstruck would be understatement, he has been around since Would War Two.

Hank knew from examining Peter's body, but hearing from Jean, it was confirmation. Peter truly was one of a kind.

Jean said to those who did not understand what she meant she said "Peter was-"

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Inside Peter's Mind/ Dream/ Vision)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

All of a sudden I saw a figure, coming towards me.

As it got closer it was no mere figure, it was an angel!

No just any angel... my angel Gwen Stacey!

I rushed toward her, but I was frozen in place.

Soon she was right in front of me, I tried to reach out to her...

She slapped me.

Gwen slapped me hard.

I clutched my cheek and opened my mouth, but she placed a finger over my lips and said "Peter, what are you thinking?!"

I rubbed my cheek and said "What do you mean Gwen?!"

"Why are you here Peter?" She asked me.

I asked "What do you mean Gwen?" I said with a sigh.

Gwen placed a hand over each temple and soon we were at Central Park, under a full moon.

She sat down on a bench, I sat down beside her and waited for her to speak.

After sometime Gwen finally spoke up "Peter, why are you flirting with death? You ARE mortal. You should not even think about dying! Think about YOUR Teams, think about YOUR friends! Stop being selfish Peter... please, this is not the man I fell in love with..."

I stood up, I felt something inside snap as I said coldly "The boy you knew died with you Gwen."

She went to grab my arm I said coldly and with a glare "Gwen, I have lived near a whole life. I am tired, I am always hurting and living with regret! I am ready for peace! I am ready to be with you! I am _**DONE**_ with everything!"

"Peter-" Gwen began, but I cut her off and said "For once Gwen, I want to be selfish, for once I want to think about myself. Gwen, you have no idea what it is like to be me, I see people die on a near regular bases, I see the worst in people all the time. I get beat, tortured. Is it a bad thing to wish for peace? Is it wrong to want the pain to stop?"

Gwen stopped and tried to think of a comeback, but it appeared as though she could not.

I continued **_"IF_** they cared for me, they _would_ let me die. **_If_** they cared for me, they would let me go."

Gwen frowned and said "Peter... watch changed you? Only a couple weeks ago you were better than this..."

I growled and said "Gwen, you are nothing but a ghost. You are nothing but a figment of my imagination. You are nothing but the memory of a **_dead_** man."

Gwen gave me her doe eyes that would _always, **always** _ win me over, but they had no effect on me.

I said "The past is dead, the future is dying."

Gwen looked at me and said "Peter... please... what about Ava? What about Laura?"

I felt a slight pull on my heart when she said those names...

I swallowed and said "They will have to get over it. Death will come to us all, one way or another, at one point in time or another. Death will always have the last laugh, till Death herself dies. Even Eternity has an end. The end will end. All thing will die or cease to exist, all things will fade."

Gwen gave me a teary look and said "I guess it is over..." She walked to me and gave me a ghost kiss on the cheek and said "Good bye Peter, I hope you realize what you are throwing away..." She began to disappear as she said "You never know what you have till you lost it, remember that..."

She began to fade.

I quickly reached out for her, but to only grasp empty air, the world began to shake. Soon I was back in the darkness.

I shut my eyes as I felt a single tear run down my face...

* * *

 **(In Peter's Head, Mind, Dream, Vision)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

I was done.

I was finished.

I was ready to give up the ghost.

I was more than ready to die.

I was done fighting.

I was finished being a hero.

I was finished with the ghosts of the past, haunting me.

I was done reminiscing the past.

I was done with the hollow life.

I was finished with _living._

I was done hoping.

Gwen slowly faded before my eyes before giving me one last warning "You never know what you have till you lost it, remember that..."

I reached out to touch her, but she was gone, faded, she ceased to exist.

Gwen was no more...

I felt a single, lone tear streak down my face.

Soon another and another followed. A river began to flow down my face, as I refused to wipe them.

I was in deep darkness, I looked at my body and I noticed my fingers began to become blurry, and meld together.

I began to realize I was slowly dying.

It was painless... **_no,_** it was _**numbing**_.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

 **((In the Medical Room)**

* * *

Ava laid her head on Peter's chest, her tear wetting his shirt. She began whispering sweet nothings to him. Hoping he would respond.

Logan snarled but there was nothing to say.

Laura growled, but she could not find any words to say.

No one spoke.

That was until Jean said "I can try one last thing..."

Ava said quick as lightning "Do it!"

Charles asked "What do you have in mind..."

Several minutes later Jean explained what she planned, Xavier was willing to help.

The basic, overall plan was to go into Peter's mind and try to communicate with him, but the catch was, was that him being so close to Death was that Death could plausibly either snag them too or putting them into a permanent coma.

To Ava it was well worth it.

However not everyone was willing to do that, they were willing but they did not want to lose the Professor too.

After a short discussion they were all on the same page...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(In Peter's; Mind, Dream, Vision)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

I noticed I was fading.

I began to wonder what death would feel like?

What would happen after death?

What lies beyond the Doors of Death?

Well I am on my way to find out!

Or I was...

All of a sudden...

There were two people standing before me...

Two of the closest people that I love and that love me.

Ava Ayala and Laura Kinney...

* * *

 **00000**

 **0000**

 **000**

 **00**

 **0**

 **Sorry for such a huge delay on the chapter, life has been hectic and I have no time to sleep, let alone write!**

 **So instead of waiting WHO knows how long for me to try to finish this chapter, I chose to post it now.**

 **I know it is a lot shorter than most of all my chapter, I also know it is also on the disorganized side, but at least I am posting now compared to days, weeks from now.**

 **Sorry for what it is worth.**


	35. Chapter 35

**I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you "Ashley Wheatley" for your review as well; I am glad you thought the last chapter was great, the wait is now over!**

 **Thank you " The Story's Shadow" for your review as well; Well when you write from experience you can easily present it with effective. Emotions are truly agents. They can make or break a man, a hero. They can drive one to the point madness and insanity or they can bring one back from the brink. ****Emotions truly are powerful, more powerful than many people realize. Our emotion are part of who we are, they drive us to what we can or will be, they can bring us down or they can raise us up.**

 **Thank you "** **Noble Six** **" for your review as well; I am also very glad no one was hurt during the power outage. I am glad you thought the last chapter was excellent! Well the wait is over!**

 **Thank you " Man285" for your review as well; Point taken, I see your points. Yes Ava is a bit too mushy and emotional and Laura is not having the spot light, she is more of a side chick. I am sorry that Peter is a little more "Dark" as you put it, I can't help that too much, but the "**poetick **" do you mean "poetic"? That I CAN slow down or stop. But the tragedy, aguish, and "Darkness", that will be more difficult for me to stop.**

 **The story continues onwards...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(In Peter's Head, Mind, Dream, Vision)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

Two of the closest people that I love and that love me.

Ava Ayala and Laura Kinney...

I glanced at my body and I was beginning to become translucent; semitransparent. I was already partially faded.

Ava and Laura looked at me speechless.

I sighed.

Ava took a step towards me.

A remained in the same place, I could not look at them in the eye.

Laura said calmly "Peter..."

Ava said with sorrow in her voice "Peter, please look at me... look at us..."

I shut my eyes steeling my nerves, after a few seconds I dared look up at them.

Ava had tears in her eyes, Laura also had tears in her own eyes. Laura seldom shows emotion so for her to have tears or to smile is a big deal!

I was in no mood for a this, I simply wanted to rest, I wanted peace.

Ava said pleadingly "Please come with me, come home. We need you more than you ever will know!"

I asked "All I wanted was a family. All I wanted was peace. My family is dead, and now I cannot even have peace in death, with ghosts haunting me and with you." I sighed and said "Why? I have always remained strong, now I simple want to rest, to have peace. Can I not have that? Is that **_too_** much to ask?"

Ava said _"Peter..."_

Laura said to me "Peter, I know how you feel, but this is not the way. Dying now will be shameful for Ben, May... and Gwen... They would want you to move on, they would want you to live, live for them. They would want you to live life to the fullest. Not wallow in pity and grief. Not to die. They would not want to live depressed. They loved you and wanted the best for you. Please Peter, do not give up like this. I know you are tired, I know you are in pain. Please Peter you know me, come back. Come back with me. Come back. **_YOU_ _have_** family in the hero community. Scarlet Spider **IS** your brother. Peter you are still needed. _**I**_ _**need**_ you, _**AVA needs**_ you. The _**world**_ needs you. Come back with us."

I shut my eyes forcing back tears.

Ava said "I love you..."

I opened my mouth to say something but Laura cut me off.

She said "I love you Peter."

I was shocked, two hot beautiful hero chicks both loved me. Great I am dead, either they will gang up on me, or they fight each other (talk about a cat fight!) and then I feel guilty. Yup that is my luck!

I opened my mouth to say something, but no words would form for me.

I felt my mortal ties on earth strengthen.

I felt myself becoming more firm.

I looked at them and said with love "I love you too..."

I said "Let's go home..." Ava walked over to me and took my left hand and Laura came to me and took my right hand.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

 **(In the Room)**

* * *

It had been three hours since Ava and Laura went into the mind of Peter Parker.

Charles and Jean had to pull them out.

Ava and Laura shot upright panting.

Kitty Pryde asked with concern "What happened? Where's Peter?"

Before either could reply, a heavy groan could be heard. Then a mutter "Why did I do this again?"

All eyes turned to Peter who was still lying down, but you could see he was awake. Peter asked "Could you shut those damn lights off?!"

Someone moved or Jean or maybe the Professor shut off the lights.

Peter groaned.

Kitty took a breathe but Peter said before **_ANYONE_** could say a word "No comments. I want some quiet right now. I need to gather myself up."

Hank gave a lone nod and began to usher everyone out, but Peter said "Wait, please let Ava and Laura stay. I need them..."

Hank gave a nod and soon all but those two left the room. Leaving the three of them alone.

Peter gave a weak smile as he weakly opened his eyes.

0

0

 **0**

 **Sorry for such a delay on the chapter, life has been hectic and I have no time to sleep, let alone write!**

 **I know it is a lot shorter than most of all my chapter, I also know it is also on the disorganized side, but at least I am posting now compared to days, weeks from now.**

 **Sorry for what it is worth.**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me!**

 **Death Fury signing off for now!**


	36. Chapter 36

**I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you "** **Noble Six** **" for your review as well; I am also very glad no one was hurt during the power outage. I am glad you thought the last chapter was excellent! Well the wait is over!**

 _ **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ **_I begin college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

**The story continues onwards...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(In the Room)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

Everyone left the room except for Ava and Laura, and of course myself.

I gave them a weak smile, but I could not find any words to say, there was nothing to be said.

Ava and Laura pulled up a chair; one on each side. They rested their heads on my chest. Their warmth surged through my body fighting off the cold chill that still gripped my very soul. Death and her ice grasp seemed to loosen a bit.

I gave a tired sigh, but it was one also of content.

Yes I was tired.

Yes I was on the brink and I was on the ledge, going down.

BUT...

Now I have more motivation, at least I see it that way now...

I shut my eyes listening to Ava's and Laura's heartbeat...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: One Month)**

 **(Ava's Point of View)**

* * *

It has been a little over a month since Peter came back from the brink.

He has gain much needed weight back, and he looks... let's say when he is in the danger room, he is eye candy for more than a few girls. And that spandex suit does not help, though I cannot complain because I _**do**_ enjoy watching him.

Though I have also noted that Peter has not been the same since then either... I cannot say _**what**_ for sure... but _**something**_ changed him. I am not sure whether it was for the better or not. It was too early.

Laura and I discussed our... let say out "relationship" for a lack of a better word. We agreed to share Peter; though albeit grudgingly. We agreed to help Peter in whatever way we could, and we would **TRY** to get along, key word there is _**try**_. Laura has no problems with... this I guess you could say 'harem'... never mind. I think a love triangle sounds better than that...

Yeah.

Peter since his brush with Death has grown in strength, I mean I knew we was strong and durable being able to survive a whole building falling on him, surviving fires, dodging bullets point blank range, and all that, but it seemed to me he was even stronger, faster more durable. It was as if... no, that can't happen... but then again Peter _**HAS**_ done the impossible before...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Laura's Point of View)**

* * *

Peter has recovered will in a month since he close encounter with Death.

Peter has gained about I would guess thirty or forty pounds, pure muscle. He was a the size of a gymnast, but maybe one of the bigger ones. He is looking good, really good. He wore his red and black suit instead of his red and blue suit it look really nice on him. Though I liked the "Spider - X" suit on him the best. Peter looks great in black!

Ava and I are tolerating each other for Peter's sake. Though she is the one that has the problem. Personally I have no problems with sharing Peter as long as he does not mind sharing me with someone else. I knew Peter would die for me without a second thought (I mean I have a healing factor that is on par with Wolverine!). He was reckless, and stupid, but he was also kind, brave and loyal.

I have noticed that when Peter and I are sparing he is holding back less than he use to, I have always told him not to worry too much; due to my healing factor. His fighting techniques varies from an actual fighting style to one that looks similar to an animal fighting for its life; mostly instincts and savagery. Both his speed and strength has increased or he is not holding back as much as he did before. The Danger Room showed that much. Peter is one of our strongest hitters when he really wants to be. Also I noticed that Peter can take a hit better, as if he has thicker skin... and thicker bones... He heals a little faster than before, because a gave him a few bruises on purpose and they were 100% gone the next day, by day I meaning morning and we sparred late at night!

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Logan's Point of View)**

* * *

Web Head is alive and annoying. But at least the idiot is alive.

Though he IS different.

He scent has changed, just slightly I barely noticed it, but the kid has changed.

Webs fighting with far more aggression than before, fight similar to my style of "Berserker". Though he holds back, not by much when against me... damn bastard.

He is a lot stronger than I guessed, I think he surpasses even Colossus, and with his spider sense he can go toe to toe with Quick Silver.

The Web Head ditched the damn eye sore of a suit. He now wears the "Spider- X" suit, if he wear the costume at all. He mostly wears either a button up shirt or a T Shirt.

The kid is healing a bit faster, no where near my or my daughter's but his **_has_** increased enough for me to notice.

Peter seems to love both Ava AND Laura. I would say about equally.

The two girls, by girls I mean Ava, are no longer trying to kill the other. Sure I can see they get a bit jealous, but nothing major, at least not yet. I see they are tying to get along with Peter around for his sake.

I am going to have a _**talk**_ with Peter soon...

* * *

 **000**

 **00**

 **0**

 **Sorry for such a delay on the chapter, life has been hectic and I have no time to sleep, let alone write!**

 **I know it is a lot shorter than most of all my chapter, I also know it is also on the disorganized side, but at least I am posting now compared to days, weeks from now.**

 **Sorry for what it is worth.**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me!**

 **Death Fury signing off for now!**

 **PS**

 _ **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ **_I begin college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**


	37. Chapter 37

Rated: T - English - Angst/Family - Reviews: 38 - Published: 05-14-17 - Updated: 10-10-17 id:12489198

 **I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you "** **Noble Six** **" for your review as well; I am also very glad no one was hurt during the power outage. I am glad you thought the last chapter was excellent! Well the wait is over!**

 _ **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ **_I begin college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

**The story continues onwards...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(In the Room)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

Everyone left the room except for Ava and Laura, and of course myself.

I gave them a weak smile, but I could not find any words to say, there was nothing to be said.

Ava and Laura pulled up a chair; one on each side. They rested their heads on my chest. Their warmth surged through my body fighting off the cold chill that still gripped my very soul. Death and her ice grasp seemed to loosen a bit.

I gave a tired sigh, but it was one also of content.

Yes I was tired.

Yes I was on the brink and I was on the ledge, going down.

BUT...

Now I have more motivation, at least I see it that way now...

I shut my eyes listening to Ava's and Laura's heartbeat...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: One Month)**

 **(Ava's Point of View)**

* * *

It has been a little over a month since Peter came back from the brink.

He has gain much needed weight back, and he looks... let's say when he is in the danger room, he is eye candy for more than a few girls. And that spandex suit does not help, though I cannot complain because I _**do**_ enjoy watching him.

Though I have also noted that Peter has not been the same since then either... I cannot say _**what**_ for sure... but _**something**_ changed him. I am not sure whether it was for the better or not. It was too early.

Laura and I discussed our... let say out "relationship" for a lack of a better word. We agreed to share Peter; though albeit grudgingly. We agreed to help Peter in whatever way we could, and we would **TRY** to get along, key word there is _**try**_. Laura has no problems with... this I guess you could say 'harem'... never mind. I think a love triangle sounds better than that...

Yeah.

Peter since his brush with Death has grown in strength, I mean I knew we was strong and durable being able to survive a whole building falling on him, surviving fires, dodging bullets point blank range, and all that, but it seemed to me he was even stronger, faster more durable. It was as if... no, that can't happen... but then again Peter _**HAS**_ done the impossible before...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Laura's Point of View)**

* * *

Peter has recovered will in a month since he close encounter with Death.

Peter has gained about I would guess thirty or forty pounds, pure muscle. He was a the size of a gymnast, but maybe one of the bigger ones. He is looking good, really good. He wore his red and black suit instead of his red and blue suit it look really nice on him. Though I liked the "Spider - X" suit on him the best. Peter looks great in black!

Ava and I are tolerating each other for Peter's sake. Though she is the one that has the problem. Personally I have no problems with sharing Peter as long as he does not mind sharing me with someone else. I knew Peter would die for me without a second thought (I mean I have a healing factor that is on par with Wolverine!). He was reckless, and stupid, but he was also kind, brave and loyal.

I have noticed that when Peter and I are sparing he is holding back less than he use to, I have always told him not to worry too much; due to my healing factor. His fighting techniques varies from an actual fighting style to one that looks similar to an animal fighting for its life; mostly instincts and savagery. Both his speed and strength has increased or he is not holding back as much as he did before. The Danger Room showed that much. Peter is one of our strongest hitters when he really wants to be. Also I noticed that Peter can take a hit better, as if he has thicker skin... and thicker bones... He heals a little faster than before, because a gave him a few bruises on purpose and they were 100% gone the next day, by day I meaning morning and we sparred late at night!

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Logan's Point of View)**

* * *

Web Head is alive and annoying. But at least the idiot is alive.

Though he IS different.

He scent has changed, just slightly I barely noticed it, but the kid has changed.

Webs fighting with far more aggression than before, fight similar to my style of "Berserker". Though he holds back, not by much when against me... damn bastard.

He is a lot stronger than I guessed, I think he surpasses even Colossus, and with his spider sense he can go toe to toe with Quick Silver.

The Web Head ditched the damn eye sore of a suit. He now wears the "Spider- X" suit, if he wear the costume at all. He mostly wears either a button up shirt or a T Shirt.

The kid is healing a bit faster, no where near my or my daughter's but his **_has_** increased enough for me to notice.

Peter seems to love both Ava AND Laura. I would say about equally.

The two girls, by girls I mean Ava, are no longer trying to kill the other. Sure I can see they get a bit jealous, but nothing major, at least not yet. I see they are tying to get along with Peter around for his sake.

I am going to have a _**talk**_ with Peter soon...

* * *

 **000**

 **00**

 **0**

 **Sorry for such a delay on the chapter, life has been hectic and I have no time to sleep, let alone write!**

 **I know it is a lot shorter than most of all my chapter, I also know it is also on the disorganized side, but at least I am posting now compared to days, weeks from now.**

 **Sorry for what it is worth.**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me!**

 **Death Fury signing off for now!**

 **PS**

 _ **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ **_I begin college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**


	38. Chapter 38

**I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you " Noble Six" for your review as well; I am glad you enjoyed it, well the wait is over!**

 _ **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ **_I have begun college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017)_** ** _I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

**The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

I looked at myself in the mirror in the bathroom, I was looking at the Spider Tattoo on my chest, over my heart. It was normally a black outline, but sometimes it would change color, and temperature depending on my emotions and my danger level.

When I was in the danger room, my instincts are more evident; I have to think less and my body does more on its own. Before my spider sense would go off and _**SOMETIMES**_ it would make me move, other times I could sense it, but I did not know where to move. Now I move automatically without a single thought. It made planning the next serious of counter attacks easier... when I did not lash out, out of instinct...

My strength has increased two or three times of what it use to be, I could easily bench 40 tons! I actually knocked Wolverine out of the Danger Room when I Sparta Kicked him. He went through the Titanium wall, through steel, out of the brick and mortar and into the woods One Hundred yards away. He was more than a little pissed off at me... good thing he is short and I can got to the ceiling and I can stay up there! And let me tell you, I have as of yet use my true strength, sure maybe when I am holding up buildings, but even then I maybe be holding back subconsciously.

My speed also increased two or three fold. But I did not show them that. I have been able to dodge gunfire point blank AFTER the shot has been fired, but now? I can keep Quick Silver on it speedy little toes. He may not be _"strong"_ but when he hits you going subsonic speed... there is a lot of power behind that... That kid if he wanted could probably fight some of the Avengers to a stand- still! Sure I have gone toe to toe with Captain America, Falcon, Stark, and a few others. But Quick Silver would destroy them! I mean a bullet (depending on the round, type and the gun) can travel well over 750 miles an hour. Quick Silver can go even faster! So like when Steve throws his shield, Silver would have to "walk" and grab it out of the air, or redirect it, OR he could speed over there and knock Captain America out. I think if I pushed myself to the extreme, I might, _**MIGHT**_ be able to match Quick Silver's slower speed.

I have organic webbing, I found that out in my room when I was writing a new web formula when the pencil I was using was stuck to my hand, it would not come off, I pulled, and there was a white strand connecting the pencil to a very small slit at the base of my wrist that I could barely see, I did a few tests and I have organic webbing... I have no intention of revealing my evolution to anyone, at least not yet.

There is one more thing... I am having a harder time controlling both my temper/ emotions and my instincts. That is not good... not good at all!

So yeah...

I am not going to reveal this for as long as I can keep it hidden.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: **One Month)****

 ** **(Third Person Point of View)****

* * *

Peter was in the danger room alone, he was on a level where it was the "Last Man Standing", at first it started out with street thugs, and slowly escalated to low grade villains; The Leaper, Ox, and others of the like. Then it built up to villains like; Shocker, Scorpion, Beetle. The difficulty kept increasing. Soon he was fighting a dark version of the Avengers. That is where we are now...

Spider Man dodged an arrow from Hawk Eye who shot at him from the top of a flipped over bus. He shot a web line on the bus and give it a full strength pull, the bus weighed 33000 pounds, but that was only 15 tons.

Spider Man swung the bus in a huge arc overhead and smashed it down onto Iron Man.

Spider Man smirked under his mask and said "If this is all you got then you all best retire!"

Captain America threw his shield, Spider Man caught it with ease. Spider Man gave an evil smirk as he said "Did you loose something Cap?" He threw it full strength at the Hulk.

It hit Hulk square in the neck knocking him back thirty feet. The shield somehow made its may back to Roger.

Spider Sense!

 **Spider - X** dodged an attack from behind from Black Widow, he grabbed her by the arm breaking it in a simple crush. He quickly hit her in the throat taking off her head exposing wires.

Spider - X chuckled darkly and said "Bring on!"

All off the remaining attacked.

Just before they could reach him everything turned white.

Spider - X snarled as he hit a wall next to him "I was about to beat the record!"

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **Once again **I do not and will not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel!****

 **I know it is a lot shorter than most of all my chapter, I also know it is also on the disorganized side, but at least I am posting now compared to days, weeks from now.**

 **Sorry for what it is worth.**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me!**

 **Death Fury signing off for now!**

 **PS**

 _ **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ **_I begin college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017)_** ** _I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**


	39. Chapter 39

**I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you " Noble Six" for your review as well; I am glad you thought the work was excellent! Well the well the wait is over!**

 _ **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ **_I have begun college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work!_**

 ** _IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017)_** ** _I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work!_**

 **The story continues...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

I snarled in anger when the Danger Room went white.

I said with a very angry growl "I was about to beat the record!"

Logan came into the room with his arms crossed he said "Peter, you are not acting like yourself."

I snorted and said "Listen Old Man, you are the one that wanted me to, how did you phrase it "Unleash the Animal" or did you say "Unleash the Beast"... I took that advice and now you want me to tone it down? I am having some fun actually training and not joking and messing around."

Logan frowned and said with a growl "Watch it boy..."

I arched my eyebrow and asked "What are you going to do Old Man? If I feel like I cannot beat you, I will simply get where you cannot get me? And the last time we sparred I think either it was a draw or I won."

Wolverine growled and unsheathed his Adamantium claws.

All of a sudden Laura and Ava came into the room.

Laura got between Logan and me as she unsheathed her own Adamantium claws.

Ava got between me and Wolverine.

I rolled my eyes and said "What are you two doing here? It was my day to use the training room, and the weight room."

Ava arched an eyebrow and said "I thought you may want me to train with you?"

I chuckled and said as i walked to the Titanium wall as I said "Ava can you bed steel with your bare hands?"

Ava shook her head and said "No..."

I used my "sticky" hands and used my super strength as I pulled a sheet of Titanium off the wall, the sheet was about three inches thick.

I asked "Can you survive a several story drop?"

She shook her head.

I used more of my strength as I folded the metal in half. It was harder than I thought it would be, but I was still able to do it.

I said "Ava I am not trying to demean you. I am not trying to hurt your feelings. I am trying to look out for you. I am trying to better myself, so I need to stop pulling my punches so much. I want to let it all out. I want to see what my limits are and push past them. I want to become better than I ever was before."

Ava looked at me in the eyes and said "Peter, it feels like I am losing you. It feels like you are pushing me away."

I gave her a quick kiss on the lips and whispered, though I knew full well that Laura and Wolverine could easily hear us, I said "I love you Ava. I am sorry if I hurt you..."

I sighed and took a few steps back.

Wolverine had calmed down and said "I have to agree with the girls, you have not been yourself since-"

"Sense the brush with death. I know, trust me I know." I shut my eyes trying to forget the flashbacks, and the ghosts that haunt me. I said "Once you are that close to death, I mean I was just about to fade. You never truly can recover." I sighed.

Ava placed a hand on my chest and said "If anyone can, it is you. You have defined the odds and have done the impossible before!"

I sighed and looked away.

Laura walked away from Logan and came to me. She placed a hand on my heart and said "Peter, you need to know you are loved. Ava and I will always have your back. We love you."

I gave her a small smile.

I gave a nod of thanks and said "Thank you."

I sighed and said "I think I will go to my room and go ahead and it the hay early, it has been a very long a few months." With sigh I began to walk away.

Laura grabbed my shoulder and said "Oh no you don't! You are going to take me and Ava to the Theater!"

I arched my eyebrow and asked "Since when did we agree to it?"

Laura arched her own eyebrow, and Ava crossed her arms and smirked. Logan smirked at me.

I sighed "Ok so the three of us are going on a date?"

"About time!" Ave said with an annoyed tone "We have been waiting for a couple weeks!" there was a hint of a growl, an annoyed growl, but it was there.

I snarled in anger and rage and said in a cold, hard voice "My aunt died. I was in a coma. I nearly died. I met my ghost of a girlfriend as I nearly faded. Woke up very weak. Having to go through some physical therapy, and then had to retrain in my powers! Tell me, when have I had time to date? I am still grieving god damn it!" I felt a burning sensation around my lips and in my forearms. I willed it to go away, or to ignore it, for the time being. I wanted to lashes out, but I bit down the urge.

Ava looked down ashamed.

I said coldly _"Computer_ resume ' _ **X**_ Spider 2.0 training regimen'."

0

0

 **0**

 **0**

 **Once again **I do not and will not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel!****

 **I know it is a lot shorter than most of all my chapter, I also know it is also on the disorganized side, but at least I am posting now compared to days, weeks from now.**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me!**

 **Death Fury signing off for now!**

 **PS**

 _ **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ **_I begin college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017)_** ** _I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**


	40. Chapter 40

**I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs Marvel and to Disney and to Stan Lee** **!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you " Nobel Six" for your review as well; I am glad you really loved all of the emotions and that you thought it was excellent work! Well the wait is now over!**

 **Thank you "** Ashley Wheatley **" for your review as well; "** Loving the chapter and seeing a new side to Spider Man that doesn't get shown often. **" Which side are you talking about? Because I think it about all of my stories Spider Man is near identical to this... I think...**

 ** ** _IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I have begun college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _****

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017)_** ** _I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

**The story continues onward like a river towards the great ocean...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

I said coldly _"Computer_ resume ' _ **X**_ Spider 2.0 training regimen'."

The Danger Room began to flicker, until I was standing in a rune of a city, buildings were on fire, others were in heaps on the ground. It look like a scene from a zombie apocalypse movie.

Then people began to come; a Grey Hulk.  
Iron Man in shiny new armor (that was out of place).  
Captain America, in torn an tattered clothes, but his shield was faithfully on his back.  
Thor with his scarlet cape torn, his armor smudged, dented and dirty, his hammer **Mjolnir,** had a few cracks in it.

I stood there, as I slowly got into a fighting stance I said coldly "Begin..."

With saying that every thing came to life!

Thor threw his hammer at me, I rolled out of the way, picked up and threw a storm drain cover full strength at Iron Man.

The drain cover nailed Iron Man in the Arc Reactor, it was a one on a million shot, I took out the Arc Reactor, in short; I neutered Iron Man in a single hit.

I chuckled as Iron Man fell to the ground with a thud.

Then my spider sense went off I barely was able to dodge the comeback of the mighty hammer of Thor.

I snarled as darted towards the old War hero. He got out his shield just in time to block a Sparta Kick. But it still sent him flying a few feet back.

I pounced at the fallen soldier and I tried to take the shield from him, but the old man would not let go. With a growl I broke his left arm, making it straight, he grunted in pain, I kneed him in the ribs, break some of them, then I elbowed him in the head. He fell like a sack filled with stones.

I took his shield, just in time too. Thor brought **Mjolnir** crashing down on top of me; the shield saved me from become a street stain.

However when the hammer came down on the shield. There was a shockwave.

We made a huge gong.

We leveled a few more buildings and putout a few fires.

Thor and I would have stood there in a slight daze if it was not for my spider sense making me react. Without thinking I threw the shield full strength.

I hit Grey Hulk right on his throat, the sharp shield thrown at my speed was more than enough to decapitate this LMD of Hulk.

I darted away from Thor not wanting to fight the guy when he has his hammer and I was slowed down with the shield, but I was sure as _Hel_ am not getting rid of it!

I sensed movement to the right of me, I picked up a hunk of concrete and threw it.

I heard a groan of pain.

Oops... I forgot I was not the only one there, but at least it sounded like Old Man Logan!

While I was distracted Thor tried to smash me in a high to low arc, I side stepped it, and with the shield I rammed into him full strength. I sent Thor up to the third floor, then he brought the house down.

Just then a lightning bolt came down from the sky, I did a back flip and dodged it if just barely.

I waited for Thor to come out, I was going to give this guy a taste of his own medicine.

I waited until the famed hammer flew at me, my spider sense went into over drive, I saw it coming towards me in flow motions, I made sure my feet were solid on the bedrock I did not want to fly. I side stepped the hammer, but grabbed onto the hilt.

Then to my surprise the hammer stayed there! Then I remembered this is not real; only a **Life Model Decoy (LMD )** I shrugged off the thought.

I bull rushed at Thor with Captain America's shield on my right arm, and **Mjolnir** in my right hand.

This a snarl I swung the hammer, Thor having been in battle took a step back and tried to counter, but only to hit the shield.

I webbed his face, and that was enough of a distraction for me to kick him in the groin than smash his head with his own hammer.

I won.

I heard the sound of gravel being disturbed.

I spun around and threw the hammer, I hit Logan in the gut sending him into a building, then the building came crashing down.

I smirked an thought " _Sorry, so not sorry!"_

I heard someone say something, but it was muffled and different.

And then the training room changed to white.

0

0

0

0

 **Once again **I do not and will not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Stan lee, Disney and to Marvel!****

 **I know it is a lot shorter than most of all my chapter, I also know it is also on the disorganized side, but at least I am posting now compared to days, weeks from now.**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me!**

 **Death Fury signing off for now!**

 **PS**

 _ **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ **_I begin college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I have begun work at a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017)_** ** _I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**


	41. Chapter 41

**I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs Marvel and to Disney and to Stan Lee** **!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you " Nobel Six" for your review as well; I am glad you thought the chapter was excellent! I am happy the training met your approval as well. Well that wait is now over time to see what happens now!**

 ** ** _IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I have begun college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _****

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017)_** ** _I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

**The story continues onward like a river to the sea...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

 **(** **Xavier's** **School for Gifted Youngsters** ( ** _The Manson_** ) **)**

I heard someone say something, but it was muffled and different.

And then the training room changed to white.

I gave a growl of annoyance.

I felt someone touch me, I did a back flip and landed sex feet behind Ava.

Ava spun around to face, I gave a smirk and gave the "come at me" gesture.

Ava calmly said "Peter, calm down. Training is over..."

I gave a low growl and said "Training is over when I say it is over, NOT **before** I saw and NOT **after** I say."

Ava held her hands up in a surrender posture and said "Calm down Peter."

My spider sense was buzzing, it was just active as if there was a distant danger. It was enough to keep me on my toes, but it was not enough to give me a true sense of danger.

I made fists and I felt a burning sensation in both of my forearms. I shut my eyes and kept everything in.

I felt Laura walk up behind me, but she said nothing.

I said tiredly "I think it is time to call it a day..." I looked at my hands, it felt as if I had blood on my hands. I felt like I head innocent blood on my head.  
I felt a burning rage burst inside of me, even more so than a raging Symbiote. Though I do as I might, but I just can't fight this feeling. I get to feeling ill, and I know this can't end well. Well I hope I get a happy end. But a hero's story will always end in tragedy.

I sighed and said "I am going to jump into the shower." I walked out of the training room unopposed at a slow pace. No one dared come to me, or they thought I needed some space. ***sigh*** I don't know anymore. I just don't know...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: One Hour Later)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

I was laying in bed after I felt drained, as if I was a battery that Electro had just drained dry.

I am not going to lie. Ever since my near encounter with the abyss. Things are not the same, everything sees and feels different. I can't explain it, it just is.

I heard someone knock on the door, I said "The doors unlocked!"

A moment or two later Ava came in, she walked over to my bed and sat down on its edge and said "Peter, come on you need to eat."

I muttered "I am too tired to eat. I will eat a mid night snack if I get hungry."

Ava frowned and said "Come in I know you have not eaten all day."

I rolled my eyes and faced her and said tiredly "I told you, I am not hungry. I will eat when I am."

"Peter, please... for me?" She gave me her puppy eyes.

I rolled over and out the pillow over my head and said "Please... I am tired."

I felt the bed shift, then I felt some weight on me. I realized Ava had crawled on top of me.

She said "I am not leaving till you eat."

I wanted to smirk but I was too tired. I said "Sounds good." I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in as I turned on my said. I was spooning her and I was the one on the outside. I was using her as a big heat giving Teddy Bear.

I nestled my face into the crook of her neck taking in her scent.

I gave her a gentle squeeze before I drifted off into the first true deep, natural sleep. The first one in a very long time.

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

 **(** **Xavier's** **School for Gifted Youngsters** ( ** _The Manson_** ) **)**

After Peter snuggled down into bed with Ava in his arms, he cuddled into her in both a protective and a loving way. Peter fell into a deep, deep restful sleep. One that he has not had in years. All of the worries were forgotten in the moment. All of the stress were gone. Peter simply was sleeping peacefully.

Laura walked into the room a few minutes after Ava was sent to fetch Peter. She smiled warmly at the sight of Peter truly resting. Laura gave a happy and content sigh as she shot off the light and put a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the outside of the door. Laura knew they needed, well Peter, needed the _**rest.**_ Ava could use it as well.

Laura left the couple in bed of stairs alone in peace and quiet.

Laura went back down to where most of the students and the teachers were.

Logan arched an eyebrow when he saw Laura come down alone.

Bobbie asked "Where is Peter?"

"Resting, he is truly sleep and resting. Ava is sleep with him." Laura replied.

Logan gave a nod and took a sip from his beer.

Kitty asked "When will Peter be up?"

Laura said "I am not sure. It depends I guess. On what? To be honest I do not know. Maybe he was injured more than what he let us know."

They all murmured a few moments becoming in agreement.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: 15 Hours Later)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

I felt my trying to get out of my arms, I added a little more strength. I took a deep breath as I was about to go back to sleep, I let out a groan as I felt something grind on my "little" friend.

I opened my eyes and say a blacked haired Latino girl in my arms.

I gave another throaty moan before I opened my arms.

Ava quickly rolled over on top of me and straddled me and then placed my hands above my head.

She began to kiss me aggressively I kindly returned the favor.

With little effort I flipped us so I was on top, normally I enjoy being the one on the bottom, but not today I guess.

I pinned her hands above her head with one hand as I began to give her a hickey on her neck she began to moan. Her moans turned me on even more, I gave a low lustful growl as nipped at her neck. She mewled in pleasure.

My spider sensed buzzed but it was not a "danger" thing so I ignored it, because unless it was dangerous it paled in comparison to the beauty that laid before me.

I heard someone clear their throat, my blood chilled. Well there goes the morning wood.

I slowly turned around and saw Kitty beet red, Jean a stop sign red, and then there was Laura who had an amused look.

I felt blood rush to my face, I am sure I am a Rudolph's red nose red.

I looked down and saw Ava was also blushing a fire truck red.

I thought to myself _"Should have trusted my spider sense_!"

* * *

 **(Time Skip)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

After the awkward interruption I was forced to go to Beast for him to do some testing.

After a few hours of blood tests, exercises, and a few questions he left the room leaving me alone.

To be honest I was bore, and frustrated, I mean I wish I could have a little better luck than what I have now.

After what felt like hours, but in real life it was only like an hour tops. Hank and Charles Xavier came into the room.

I could sense a very tense atmosphere. As if they were the bearers of bad news. I mean what is the worst that can happen? I already lost my; mom, dad, aunt, uncle; all of my known living relatives.

Xavier and Hank glanced at each other for a second before Xavier said "Peter, something has changed about your DNA..."

I gave a nod and said "We thought I was going to lose my powers right?

Hank gave a nod and said "Yes, but you DNA has mutated and has changed..."

I gave a confused nod and said "Proceed..."

Hank sighed and said "What I mean is, is that Peter. You are not what you use to be. It is as if someone or something redesigned your very genetic code. We are now unable to truly see into it."

I gave a shaky sigh before saying "You mean to tell me that I have evolved and I am no longer a 'human' but am now a 'mutant'?"

Xavier shook his bald head and said "No. Peter you are not a mutant, you have no "X Gene", at least that we can see..."

I sighed and rubbed my temples "So I am a meta - human?" **The reason why I said "meta" was not because of me Breaking The Fourth Wall, I guess I did sort of... BUT any ways... the prefix _meta-_ is used to mean _about (its own category)_.**

Xavier paused and said "I guess that would do..."

I asked "What does that mean to me?"

Xavier "I do not know... it should not effect you."

I gave a nod and said "Ok, good. Can I leave now?"

Xavier gave a nod, but before he could say a word I was long gone!

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

 **(Time Skip: 15 Minutes Later)**

* * *

I was cuddling with Ava on the love seat, I was leaning into her, my head rested on her shoulder. We had the "whole" group with us; Scott and Jean, Bobby and Rouge. Logan and Storm. Where did Laura did?...

We were all watching (Logan was sipping beer and dozing) when we were watching "Jaws".

I was 'watching' the movie... sort of... I was more or less staring down Ava's loose blouse... that girl was _gifted!_

Drifted off to sleep about the time when the head fell out of the abandoned boat.

Though this sleep was a far cry from dreamless, and a far cry from being a good dream.

I forgot most of it, but what I remember is; A man named Morlun. He looked like; He was Six foot Two inches tall and weighed about 175 pounds (or 79 kilograms). His eyes were Red or Yellow (sometimes with black sclera ( _the white of the eye was black_ )). He had black hair, black as the darkest of nights. Morlun said " _There you are. The spinner at the center of the web. It's time. The **Great Hunt** begins. From this moment on, let all Hell break loose!_ "

When I woke up I was staring into the beautiful yet concern and worried eyes of Ava.

I glanced around the room and everyone was staring at me, it was to say the least unnerving.

I asked "What happened?" I realized my shirt was wet from sweat.

Ava said "You began to toss and turn muttering something about 'no' and your family and love. Do you know what happened?"

I looked around the room and for the briefest of moments I saw everything in ashes, eyeless corpse lying on the ground rotting.

I felt myself grow faint as I gently grabbed Ava's arm as if she was the sole anchor keeping me on this mortal plane, keeping me alive.

I whispered "Nothing... It was a nightmare that I cannot remember but it was full of death and destruction..."

Ava laid down next to me and I shut my eye relaxing into her body's warm as I inhaled her scent. She smelt like Roses and a hint of Vanilla.

Ava began to run her fingers through my messing mop of brown hair.

Rouge gently walked towards us and said "Peter, you can trust us... remember when you told me to touch you?"

Ava glared at us and all of the room was in shock.

Rouge blushed and quickly corrected herself and said "Let me rephrase that; remember when you told me I had to use your power?"

Ava's glare soften. Everyone was no longer confused and gave a nod to so 'go on...'.

Rouge said "I warned what it could cause... I know what happened in your past, it took a long time to sort through, but I think I know. Not to mention when you were at death's door, when Jean read you mind..."

I gave a low growl.

Ava placed her palm on my chest and I stopped growling, but I still glared.

I shut my eyes and said "I told you that I trusted you. Why bring it up now?"

Rouge said "We are here for you. You helped me with my powers. You helped me and Bobby get together. You are important to us, all of us. I do not know how many times I or the younger student come to you for answers or for a shoulder to cry on, or maybe an ear to vent to..."

I swallowed and opened my eyes and I looked deep into Rouge's eyes. I gave a her nod.

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

 **(** **Xavier's** **School for Gifted Youngsters** ( ** _The Manson_** ) **)**

* * *

Rouge said to me "We are here for you. You helped me with my powers. You helped me and Bobby get together. You are important to us, all of us. I do not know how many times I or the younger student come to you for answers or for a shoulder to cry on, or maybe an ear to vent to..."

I swallowed and opened my eyes and I looked deep into Rouge's eyes. I gave a her nod.

I leaned back against the couch's arm said "Thank you..."

Ava crawled into my laps, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. I placed my face in the crook of her neck. I inhaled her scent, and gave a low sigh. I murmured "I love you..."

Logan cleared his throat ***Ahem*...**

Well there goes the mood, I glanced up at him and saw Storm whack him.

I asked "Where is Laura?"

"I am here..." A voice said from the doorway.

I quickly snapped my head in her direction. I would have gotten up, but Ava was in my lap.

Laura gave me a smile as if reading my mind.

Logan asked "Where were you?"

Laura gave a teasing smile and said "I am old enough to do what I want _dad."_

I chuckled quietly to myself.

Logan growled in annoyance, but knew what she said was true, there was nothing he could do. He gave a small sigh of defeat.

Laura gave a small smile for her little achievement.

She came over to me and sat next to me, I had Ava on my lap, near the arm, and I had Laura sitting next to me, with her head resting on my shoulder.

Well I **cannot** say I do not like this...

I gave a sigh of contentment as all dread and worry washed away, the cold hand of fear melted away in the warm of our embrace.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: Next Month)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

* * *

Peter whenever he slept alone, he would have a almost identical nightmare over and over, he would have not slept, if it was not for Ava and Laura forcing him to sleep after the first week of no sleep.

He kept it to himself... for the most part, he shared a little to Ava, Laura and to Kitty and sometimes to Rogue.

Peter was looking out the window look at into the obstacle course watching some of the newer mutants run on them. The X -Men has kept their promise about Spider Man, none of the newer students knew Peter was Spider Man.

He was beginning to get lost in thought, when Ava, wrapped her arms around his next from behind and her breasts were pressed against his back when she asked him "What are you thinking about?"

Peter was not startled, because he was getting use to his spider sense not always working.

Peter "hmmed?"

Ava repeated herself "What are you thinking about?"

Peter looked out the window and simply said "Look..."

Ava looked over Peter's shoulder and saw kids no older than six out their laughing and having fun, one would fly but fall down, another one would go invisible, another one shot some sort of energy.

Ava asked "Training?" she was hoping for kids...

Peter chucked and said "Part of it..." as he said it, he turned towards you and looked deep into her warm brown eyes.

All of a sudden, Peter's spider sense acted up, he pulled Ava to the right while he took a side step to the left, a laser had shot where they had been standing, the window had a hole, outlined with a red glow from the melted glass.

Peter quickly asks "Are you ok Ava?"

Ava gave a nod and said "Yeah... but you do realize we have been shot at before right?"

Peter gave a small growl, but sighed and said "You are right, but it does not mean I have to like it... why the hell would we got shot at now?"

Ava arched an eyebrow that said " _language Peter, kids could be listening"._

Peter huffed and said "Want to see if we can found out what happened? Maybe it was one of the kids, or another assassin..."

Ava rolled her eyes and said "It was most likely just one of the kids Peter, there is no need to become paranoid."

"I am not paranoid, just cautious." Peter replied.

Ava sighed and rolled her eyes.

A few seconds later Laura walked in and saw them, and the hole.

Ava said "No one was hurt, just a kid lost control over their powers."

Laura gave a nod, but she carefully observed the window, it was too perfect of a hole to be accidental, not to mention in the wrong direction of where the kids should be facing...

Laura quickly covers up the fact she was looking at the window, when Ava asked "-at"

Laura asked "What?"

Ava repeated herself "What are you looking at?"

Laura said "I was looking at my boyfriend." She said with a smirk.

3...

2..

1.

0\. Ava said...

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

 **(** **Xavier's** **School for Gifted Youngsters** ( ** _The Manson_** ) **)**

* * *

Laura asked "What?"

Ava repeated herself "What are you looking at?"

Laura said "I was looking at my boyfriend." She said with a smirk.

Ava said with a growl _"Your_ boyfriend..."

I slowly backed away, I stepped on a pretzel ***crunch*** _'sh!t there goes that idea..._ '

They both turned to me, I swallowed and asked "Can I not be the middle man?"

The two heroines looked at each other and gave a smile, a smile that made my knees weak.

I swallowed nervously... both of them slowly walked towards me, I slowly walked back, until I bumped into the wall, oops, so much for spider sense!

"Where do you think you are going Parker?"

"uhhh, to the bathroom?" I replied.

Laura moved to the right and Ava remained in front of me.

Laura rolled her eyes and said "You can not lie to us."

I asked "Wait, did you hear that?"

Both stopped and listened, Laura said with a small growl "Did you just try to trick us?"

I gulped and said "No..."

 ***CRASH***

A loud crash could be heard, and I could hear Bobby yell "I was eating that!"

Laura sighed and said "Looks like I was wrong..."

I gave her a smile and then I chuckled and said "I am actually hungry as well."

Ava rolled her eyes.

I chuckled amuses and said "Race ya!"

Without waiting I sprinted.

I heard them call "No fair!" and "Wait up!"

I chuckled but sped up a little faster.

I looked behind me and saw they were behind me by a good distance and were falling further behind. My spider senses went off and I did a jump and landed on the ceiling and began to run on the ceiling.

I jumped down and landed on the table with a ***THUMP*,** some soup spilled out of Bobby's soup.

Bobby sighed and threw his hands up "I give up!"

I chuckled and shook my head at Bobby and said "Sorry Bob.

Bobby muttered something about wanting soup in peace.

I rolled my eyes.

I noticed that Kitty and Rouge were there, I smiled and said "Hello ladies..."

Kitty blushed a little and Rouge smiled and said "What's up Pete?"

At that moment Ava and Laura came into the room.

"I was just racing them to diner and I won..." I replied with a grin.

Rouge rolled her eyes.

I chuckled as I ordered some food.

I moved to a table, where I sat alone, until Ava and Laura came and sat down next to me.

Al of a sudden all of the alarms went off.

The lights darkened, and the windows slammed shut...

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

 **(** **Xavier's** **School for Gifted Youngsters** ( ** _The Manson_** ) **)**

All of a sudden all of the alarms went off.

The lights darkened, and the windows slammed shut, I shoved Ava and Laura off the table and flipped it up just in time for it to be blown back, I drop flat on my back, it grazed my face.

I said the a low growl "Help get the kids out of here and into safety. I will help hold these guys back..."

Laura unsheathed her claws on her hands and said with a snarl "Webbing them up will only hold them back for so long, you need to permanent solution..."

I said "Ava, get out of here."

She opened her mouth I growled and said "I hate to use this but: I out rank you Tiger. _**Leave** **NOW!"**_

Ava opened and shut her mouth like a fish out of water, I knew I was doing wrong, but I could not let her get hurt.

I gave a growl of annoyance and said with a sigh "Ava, I love you. But I cannot have you getting injured. Please, get the kids out of here. I will be out shortly after you, if I can."

I knew Ava was going to be pissed off, but I would rather her hate me and live than love me and die...

Ava growled and said "Parker, I am not leaving without you..."

I said "Fine, follow me, I need my X - Spider suit." I quickly darted towards my room, and put on the Kevlar suit. It was Black and had a White "X" on it, but the 'x' was a modified spider symbol. I placed on my web shooters, with the venomous darts.

I cracked my neck and smirked under the mask.

I called at to Colossus when I saw him passing by "Colossus!" He turned and saw me, I cut him off and said "Take Tiger!" I webbed up Ava and gave her to the organic steel hero.

My spider sense went off, I caught a dart before it could touch my mask.

I shot a venom dart in that direction and I heard a ***thump*** I knew he hit the flow, he should be paralyzed for a couple of hours.

I said "Laura, I think we are overran, make sure everybody is out, and we jet as well."

She gave me a nod before saying "Ava is going to be very angry with you, you know that right?"

I sighed knowing she was right, but I ignored her when I said "Come on, the sooner we search the sooner we can regroup."

I heard a girl scream on the floor above us, I gave the wall a tap and I knew it was a regular wood floor, I said to Laura "Wood floor, next level?"

A blood curdling scream.

She gave a nod, I threw her through the floor, her claws easily cutting through anything that was in her path.

I jumped through the hole about five seconds later.

To say Laura had neutralized the threat would be accurate... I stayed on the ceiling to avoid landing on the severed head.

I chuckled nervously and said "Well, there threat here is no more..."

I saw a small girl cowering in the corner. I gently jumped down, not wanting to waste a single drop of web fluid. I said softly "Come here Lily, Spider Man is here... we need to leave."

The girl slowly looked up, I said softly "I know, most people like my red and blue suit, but I need this suit right now..."

I held my hand out for her to take, she gently took it. I slung her on my back and I jumped through the hole I made.

I landed in a crouch, with the smallest of thuds.

I ran to the nearest secret hall entrance and I gently places her in and said "Follow the arrows"

I quickly shut the entrance.

 ***Spider Sense***

I was unable to completely dodge a volley of darts, the needle sharp points were able to pierce the Kevlar.

Immediately I felt tiredness and weakness surge my system, my healing factor was kicked into overdrive, I fell to my knees.

I heard someone say _"We got one of them; the Spider"_

I heard a faintly scratchy reply " _Good, bring him in... alive_..."

The man said " _Roger that_."

I felt him approach me.

As he neared me my spider sense was screaming at me.

My body moved on its own accord, I swung my elbow back and I broke his knee so badly that I made it point the other direction.

My instincts made me dart, I made a giant web behind me to help slow them down, hopefully.

The man was shouting and cursing in agony, I allowed myself to smile slightly under my mask, I could feel the drugs slowly taking over taking even my instincts.

Vison blurred, I pressed the commlink and said "Spider calling backup, repeat calling for backup, Spider down."

I heard a scream but it sounded so far away, but I knew it... I knew the scream... Kitty...

I struggled to my feet as I fought the drugs with anger, I am no Bruce Banner, but I think a little anger and a little fear helps kick the next gear into gear.

I gave a snarl as I stood firmly to my feet, I made a web line to ceiling and I climbed to the top and crawled along the ceiling, my black suit blending into the darkness above.

With my anger keeping the drugs at bay, but I knew I was exhausting my healing factor as well as my strength.

Next hit I am going down...

I quickly scurried on the ceiling moving quickly and silently like a man sized spider.

I saw about five men surrounding Kitty Pryde, how was she hit?... I then saw a little girl on the ground, she was protecting her...

I jumped down, but instead of falling, I used the ceiling as if it was a floor, I _jumped,_ down on the way down, I shot all of the enemies with the venom darts. I looked for more injuries on Kitty and the girl, I found nothing too much, I tried to call for backup again, but I realized we were being jammed.

With a punch I broke through the floor, I carried Kitty and the extra.

I growled "Come on Pryde wake up!"

All of a sudden Kitty woke up I shut her up and said "Take the girl and run and hide."

"What about you?" She asked.

"I will try to lead them away... if I do not make it, tell Ava and Laura I loved them..." I said with a tear soaking my mask. I growled and said **"GO!"**

Kitty knew not to mess with an animal.

I stood up, but I felt weak, my energy is beginning to fail me...

I shut my eyes and said "Looks like I am _not_ going to see this place burn..."

I heard someone saying "-one is here... are you-"

I pressed my back against the wall hoping to become invisible, but of course the next thing I heard "I thought I saw something on the therm sir!"

"Well shoot it!" barked the leader.

I was hit and I fell.

My vision darkening...

My hearing was dying down "Sir we have the Spider and a few other, we returning to base..."

"o..."

I faded completely into nothingness...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

I slowly began to feel myself, I was strapped down on a table, I was completely numb and could not feel anything.

I heard a voice in the background but I could not understand it.

All of a sudden a spot light from above landed on top of me, blinding me for a few seconds.

A voice "Adding twenty two millimeter of-" I fell like a rock into the depths of unconsciousness.

The next time I woke up I was in a holding cell, everything was white.

I was still in my suit, but I could feel as if some of my skin had been torn.

"Experiment S.I have awoken. Commence Test 1." The voice said before a door opened up.

I wearily walked out, the moment I stepped out, the doors slammed shut, like jaws.

I knew in the pit of my stomach I walked out of the pan and into the fire.

 ***Spider Sense***

I ducked under an arrow, I chuckled and said aloud "Really a fricking arrow?"

And then a minigun popped out of the ground. No I do not mean a small gun, I mean the Super Gantline Gun.

"Ah crap!" I shouted as hundreds of rounds a second began to shoot at me, in followed my movements, and it began to predict where I would be, I managed to get on top of it and I webbed up the barrel and jumped the gun.

I thought it was done, but of course not.

A man came in with a Kanata.

The voice said **"Kill."** The voice was cold and mechanic.

The man was in like white armor, he had green circular spots on his armor.

We stared each other down until he moved at a near blinding speed, if it was not for my spider sense and reflex I would have been decapitated. I jumped to the ceiling I asked "Can we talk this over?"

"Talking has been over since you came into the ring." The cyborg said.

I was about to report back, but the ceiling became electrified and I fell to the ground and landed heavily on my back.

The cyborg ninja dude said "Here let me help you find peace!" He dashed at me.

I rolled out of his way and webbed him, he slashed through the webbing like wet toilet paper. I side stepped him, but he slashed, I had to duck. But in doing she, he kicked me in the face. I was sent flying back.

I landed on my feet and said "Play time is over Ninja Boy!"

I shot a few web lines around and a few web balls out him, as I darted towards him.

I managed to grab onto his sword, but he was stronger than a normal man, in English, I forget he was a cyborg. He head butted and sent me to my knees.

With quick full strength kick, I kicked him in the crouch and sent him to the electric ceiling.

He screamed in agony for thirty seconds before he became limp and unmoving...

Everything around me began to blur as I felt myself faint.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(With Ava, Laura and the X Men)**

 **(Secret Safe Place)**

 **(Shortly after the Attack)**

 **(Time Skip: 3 Hours)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

* * *

Ava was furious at Peter for forcing her to leave him.

However when Laura returned without Peter, she felt her heart drop... she knew deep down, something horrible and wrong had happened.

Laura was pissed off that she lost Peter some how. Peter was missing because of her, of course she hid behind an emotionless mask that hid her pain.

Wolverine was angry, first, people attacked his home, then they killed a few mutants, then they kidnapped, Peter. Now his daughter is... let us put it this way... Wolverine is dangerous, a female version is much, much worse...

The X Men were in state of chaos, everyone was accounted for, those dead were carried by the strong, there were a few injured.

Charles and Hank were able to subdue the panic enough, but they were also afraid, and were mournful.

So many dead, so many injured. So few answers.

Though, there was one thing, Wolverine caught a solider instead of killing him, he kept the enemy alive, they might get answers yet, but will it be too late?

Only time will tell...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

I woke up strapped to a table it was made out of some sort of metal.

As I began to use my strength I felt hundreds of pricks where I was strapped down by, I muttered "Sh!t..."

I heard a voice on the intercom say "Experiment S. has down as predicted. Subject now ready for dissection."

I could faintly hear the doors being opened.

I forced my eyes open from under the mask, I could see a bunch of doctors, so of them had tools others went to monitors.

I felt them cut into me, cutting through the suit.

First they began with my arms, they ran along the muscle cutting long but shallow cuts.

I realized:

"For a moment I was getting better.  
For a moment I was feeling good.  
For a moment I wanted to live.  
For a moment I had hope again.

And in a moment I lost it all  
Again..."

I saw humans, but no humanity.

Surely even an animal show more mercy than humans!

I felt a surge of rage and power it me.

If they wanted to test me, they could test my dead body!

I used every once of strength. I called upon all of the rage and anger I have felt in my life. I called upon all of the hurt. I called upon all of the conviction I could muster.

With an animalistic snarl I ripped the straps, I clothe lined a couple doctors, I was certain I broke a few of their bones.

I began to ran like an animal.

My spider sense kept telling me run. So I ran, I had no clue where I was going, but I was not going to die laying down.

You can break a dog and horse, but if you try to brake a man the same way, they stand taller.

Webbed my arm up in webbing stopping the bleeding.

As I ran I felt a chill run down my spine, then I felt a pull in the gut.

I ducked under a bullet, then a barrage of bullets came I put my hands up to protect my face, but to my surprise a w-

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

 **(Secret Safe Place)**

 **(With Ava, Laura and the X Men)**

* * *

The hostage had some how had a very strong mental defense, so that neither Charles nor could Jean penetrate his mind.

Well it went to old fashioned.

What that means is that: Wolverine, White Tiger and x23 has a new play toy.

At the end of it all they managed to get a name: John, but everything else was a Mystery.

Laura got tired of protocol, as did most everyone.

Charles gave permission to do whatever it takes to get info...

Laura stood outside the door they were using as a cell door. Laura took a deep breathe shut her eyes. She knew they may be a way to get information, and she was best suited for it...

A few hours later and after a clean up...

Laura had answers and an almost dead prisoner, but answers were answers.

Laura rushed into the community room where most everyone was she said "I think I know where Peter is and who they are working for!"

Everyone froze and then rushed towards her.

People began to ask "Who are they?" "Who did this?" "Why did they do this?" but Ava's voice was by far the loudest "Where is Peter?! What happened to Peter?!"

Laura said "Peter was taken by some people known as: Interfinity and Star Gate."

Wolverine said gruffly "What is so special about the Web Head?"

Ava spoke up and said "Peter has traveled through the Multiverse... and he once said he was the center of the quote unquote _'Web of Life'_ , so maybe he is needed..."

Kitty said "Inter is Latin, where it meant "between," "among," "in the midst of," "mutually," "reciprocally," "together," "during" . And Finity means; rare, uncountable, state or characteristic of being limited in number or scope. (rare, countable) Something which is limited in number or scope. So putting them together means: Something coming together, or something between..."

* * *

 **(line Break)**

I webbed my arm up in webbing stopping the bleeding.

As I ran I felt a chill run down my spine, then I felt a pull in the gut.

I ducked under a bullet, then a barrage of bullets came I put my hands up to protect my face, but to my surprise a wall of ice appeared in front of me, the bullets struck the ice and ice began to crack.

I also realized that I had lost my web shooters... where did the webbing come from?...

I shrugged off the questions, first survive, then I can study myself.

I noticed an air vent overhead, I jumped and broke through, it was just large enough for me to crawl through.

The guards began to yell and shout orders.

I heard something faintly say "... -go- ... -se... goes."

I did not know what he said or what he meant, but I knew in my gut it was not good, not good at all.

I was following a feeling in my gut that was leading me, several hours later I felt fresh air in my face.

I saw light coming from a crack in the ventilation.

I shut my eyes and I could faintly hear the alarms, it was during the day, I could tell because of the sun light, unless they made this artificially hoping to draw me out...

I bit the bullet and I gently cracked the metal, bending the steel like tin foil.

I hit the ground, I was blinded by light.

I looked around for a few seconds confused, then I saw where I was...

I knew I could get out of here.

I heard a voice say " _Run little Spider, run, you will never escape_. _I shall feast. Your powers will do nicely_..."

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(** **Xavier's** **School for Gifted Youngsters** ( ** _The Manson_** ) **)**

 **(With: Logan, Ava, Laura, etc...)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

* * *

Laura said "I think I know exactly where Peter is..."

Ava growled " **Where... is... HE!** "

"If what he said was right, Peter is either in San Francisco, or he is some where in New York." Laura said.

Wolverine growled and said "That is helpful, he is in one of two places!"

Laura growled and said "Better than nothing!"

Charles sighed and said "This is better than before is it not Logan?"

Logan gave a nod and said gruffly "What now split up?"

Bobby said "If we do I think we need to split into two groups and one needs to stay behind or something."

Laura asked "Why would someone need to stay behind?"

Bobby said "If Peter escaped, one of us should be here should he find his way back..."

Ava's instincts told her to stay, but her heart and mind demanded she go look for him.

Logan grunted and said "Who volunteers?"

Ava swallowed her pride and said "I will..."

Everyone looked at her in shock.

Ava said "Trust me I want to go, I think I should go, but I have a feeling that I should stay back... I hat it but my instincts have ye to fail me."

Wolverine headed to San Francisco.

x23 went to search through New York.

The team was split.

Charles went with Wolverine.

Jean went with Laura.

Cyclopes went with Wolverine.

Ice Man went with x23.

The teams were split down to about every member to where they were both about even with White Tiger being left behind.

* * *

 **(line Break)**

 **(Back at the Interfinity/ Star Gate, Base)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

* * *

A scientist said to a tall man of Six foot Two inches. The man was deathly pale. His eyes were blood red. "Morlun sir... Spider Man has gone away, he escaped..."

Morlun said "He can run but he cannot hide. I have his scent. There is no escaping from me. He is one of the most powerful of the Spider being I have ever met. He will serve me greatly..."

The sciences nodded and quickly left the vampire man alone...

Morlun shut his eyes and smiled as he sensed his prey...

* * *

 **(line Break)**

 **(With Peter)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

* * *

 ***SPIDER SENSE***

Morlun lunged at Spider Man with all his strength. Peter dodged the attack barely.

"This... This is gonna be difficult." Peter muttered to himself...

Someone must have called because there were Helicopters in the air with live footage. Peter muttered "Great just what I need..."

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(With Ava)**

Ava quickly turned on the news only to be filled with horror from what she saw. Spider Man was beaten to a bloody pulp.

His costume was torn in almost every section of it. His hands were covered with blood.

"Peter..." She whispered. Tears started to fill her eyes. She knew she had to find him. She set out on her own rescue mission to save Peter.

* * *

 **(Back with Peter)**

* * *

Peter could hardly breathe. Every breath he took hurt. He wanted to just give up. But he knew so much was at stake. 'Not like this...' He thought to himself. 'I will not let him win...'

He then stood to his feet. "Hahaha, your determination intrigues me boy. It is almost a shame that you have to die today-" Morlun was cut off as Peter gave Morlun an uppercut.

The hit sent Morlun flying into the air. Spider-Man, using his last bit of strength, to lift up a large semi truck, and began smashing it into Morlun.

He was relentless, showing no mercy whatsoever. "Not like this." He said, looking proud of his victory.

Peter turned around and began to walk away. * **SPIDER SENSE** * Morlun then grabbed Peter's left eye and pulled it out with ease.

The web slinger, who had fought so hard for his life, fell to the ground in defeat. His heart beat had stopped. Spider-Man was dead. Morlun just stood over the corpse laughing.

He then whispered, "Delicious." He had vanished when the paramedics arrived, saving his meal for later on.

White Tiger had just arrived, but she was too late. There laid the dead corpse of her one true love she had. The only person who made her happy.

She screamed in anger, tears pouring down her face.

White Tiger carried Spider's Man corpse onto a back to the safe place where she the rest of the X Men had hidden.

 **The Other**

 _'The man is gone.'_

Morlun entered the Medical Wing with the room that had Peter in it with a devilish grin. "Finally..." He whispered.

"Now... We can at last finish this. The consummation of consumption. To take all your strength... All your power... All you are... All you have ever been... And all you would have ever been... For my-" Morlun was cut off by the sound of a door slamming shut.

"Get... Away... From him..." Ava yelled as her eyes began glowing green.

'The man is gone.'

"Haha, and if I don't?" Morlun asked the angered Tiger.

 _'Only the spider...'_

"Then you'll die just as he did..." The feline heroine said with rage fueling her in every way.

 _'Only the spider remains...'_

Ava charged at Morlun but he grabbed her by the throat almost instantaneously. He then grabbed her right arm, and broke it without effort.

Ava screamed in pain.

 _ **'NOW'**_

Peter had awoken and leaped onto the back of Morlun with only one thing on his mind, to kill Morlun.

 ** _'Only the spider remains'_ ** his mind kept saying to him. Stingers grew from his wrists and he began stabbing Morlun repeatedly.

 _'The man is gone. Only the spider remains_.' His mind kept repeating this over and over like it has been since he was killed.

Peter, who was not even fully aware of what he was doing, realized the power of the spider kept him alive. He was evolving.

Peter had no control of himself. Morlun then kicked Peter off of him. Peter retaliated by kicking him out of a window.

The two were now in the streets. Peter began hissing at Morlun. Morlun could not believe what he was seeing.

Peter lunged toward him. Morlun was barely able to dodge the attack. Fangs began growing from Peters mouth.

Morlun tried to punch Peter, but the attack was countered when Peter grabbed his arm and began sucking blood from Morlun.

Morlun began shouting in agony. He began punching Peter in the face repeatedly but Peter wouldn't let go of his arm.

The more Morlun struggled, the more he was drained. Peter finally let go and then kicked Morlun in the side of his head.

Morlun was dizzy, he had been drained too much to fight. He needed to leave, but there was no way out of this, he knew he also had to fight for his life.

Every attack Morlun gave was easily dodged by Peter. Peter then jumped behind Morlun and stabbed him relentlessly.

Ava then came to Peters aid, but Morlun had enough power left to head butt Peter and then kick Ava.

The kick was so hard it sent her flying thirty feet in the air.

This angered Peter more.

Soon, spider legs began growing out of his back, his skin began to darken, and he had become far more aggressive than he previously was.

 _' **ONLY THE SPIDER REMAINS** ' _He thought to himself for the last time. He sprinted to Morlun who was struggling to stand and began punching him in his face and stomach.

The inheritor could not believe the power that Peter had possessed. He knew this was it, as he had no power left to fight.

Using one of the spider legs, Peter stabbed Morlun directly in the heart. Morlun screamed in pain but soon fell silent. Peter ripped Morlun's body to pieces.

Morlun was now dead. Soon the remaining bits of his body began to dissolve into the air.

Peter began to calm down, the legs, fangs, and stingers went back into his body. He then rushed over to Ava, making sure she was OK.

She was unconscious but still breathing. He lifted her up and placed her in a chair in the hospital.

He gave her one last glance and then took off. He found a nice cozy spot under a bridge and wrapped himself in a web cocoon, where he rest until he was fully healed.

* * *

 **(Time skip: one day later)**

* * *

Peter had woken up confused. He had little to no memory of what happened in his battle with Morlun.

He did remember that Ava had gotten hurt severely trying to protect him. This made him both frustrated and sad that he could not have helped sooner.

He did have a little memory of growing stingers. 'Spiders do not even have stingers...' He thought to himself.

He tore open a hole in the cocoon to be sure he was clear and then quickly crawled out.

He then shot a web to the nearest building. Something caught his attention as he did this. He was not wearing his web shooters.

"How did I...?" He asked himself in disbelief. He quickly got over his amazement when he realized that he only had a small set of bandages covering his face.

He quickly arrived at the hospital and went towards the room he was previously placed in. He retrieved his suit and gave it a long hard stare.

"It is dirty. It is torn to shreds. But it will have to do." He said to himself.

He quickly put on his suit. The only part that remained was the mask. He then remembered that Morlun took his eye.

He slowly began to take off the bandages, terrified of what he might look like.

He stared at the mirror in shock. "Did... Did my eye... Grow back?..." He could not believe it. He knew he had a healing factor but it was never this good.

"First organic webbing, now even more advanced healing? What's next? Fangs that let me inject venom into people?" He joked to himself. Little did he know the full truth of it...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Meanwhile at the Mansion)**

* * *

Ava sat still as Hank put a cast over her arm. "All patched up! Be careful out there Ava." He said to her.

"Any sign of him?" She asked hesitantly.

"Not yet. But we will find him. I promise. Spiders are not too hard to find! They say you are never more than six feet from them!" He joked.

"Haha very funny I will believe that when I see it." She said to him.

Hank looked behind her and smiled. "Well you will not have to look far to see that I'm right." He said as he gave a nod for her to turn around.

There stood Peter in his torn Spider Man suit. Ava immediately jumped up into his arms and began to cry.

"Its ok Ava. Its ok. How bad are you-" Peter was cut off as Ava passionately pressed her lips onto his.

This kiss lasted for at least ten seconds. When it ended she looked at Peter in the eyes and said, "You sure know how to give a girl a heart attack Parker this is the third time!"

Peter laughed and said, "I know that... And I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He then hugged her tighter.

Both looked up and stared at each other in the eyes. Ava finally broke the silence by saying "Peter..."

"Yes Ava?" He asked.

"I love you..." Tears began to fill her eyes as she held onto the person who made her life worth living.

Peter was so touched by what she said. He knew he felt the same. He lifted her chin up and said, "I love you too my love." The two then passionately kissed.

They heard someone clear their throat **"AHEM..."**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again** **do not own anything, all of the rights belongs Marvel and to Disney and to Stan Lee** **!**

 **I am super super super sorry for the delay!**

 **Well here is another chapter, I have had this scene written out MONTHS ago, before I actually took over the story. I reread it and I found a few rough places, I could not rewrite this and get the same, so bare with me. I also know that I sort of skipped a few key scenes... yeah... Well this chapter is down.**

 **Please review, but no flames for this chapter, seriously...**

 **Also I need some more inspiration, so if you could give me a few more ideas that would be great!**

 ** _IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** **I have began the second quarter of college on January 3 2018 (1 - 3- 2018) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! **

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** **I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017) I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work!**

 **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **I go to take my Wisdom Teeth pulled on January 12 2018 (1 - 12- 2018). I will be unable to write or post for couple of weeks...**


	42. Chapter 42

**I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs Marvel and to Disney and to Stan Lee** **!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you _" Nobel Six_" for your review as well; **

**Thank you _"The Story's Shadow"_ for your review as well; "** I get what you're saying. I'm just trying to say: We're all animals/ our truest selves are defined by the spirit of one, to embrace and respect it can make one stronger. Denying/ controlling it makes for needless/senseless conflict that has terrible results. **" I agree with you on this one.** "Morlun is indeed a sinister foe, his powers and abilities make him quite lethal. **" Which is why I chose him, very lethal and one of the few times cannon Spider Man has killed, that and he could travel the Multiverse making him a unique character for me to use because it opens so much. "** If Tiger has embraced the beast within, it would've ended much differently for her in the scene. Also, wow...that was a hell of a thing for Spidey to experience...damn. **" I agree, if Ava had let the beast flow things _WOULD_ have ended differently, but then was not the time, I do hope she embraces it, just as Peter has embraced the Spider and Laura and Logan embrace theirs. "** Tore him apart? It seems our little wall crawler is truly changing, wondering where this will lead to. **" Well I guess dissolved would have been better, Morlun was more or less a type of Vampire... hmm I wonder if Blade could have done something...** "Glad they got to embrace their feelings for one another (though I believe Laura (the one who said, "AHEM..." at the end) might have something to say/do with what comes next for the two). **" I agree it was about time they got to embrace their love. Who said "AHEM" will be told after the rest of the note.**

 ** _IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** ** _I have began the second quarter of college on January 3 2018 (1 - 3- 2018) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** ** _I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017) I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work!_**

 ** _Sorry for the wait_** ** _I go had take my Wisdom Teeth pulled out on January 12 2018 (1 - 12- 2018)..._**

 ** _The story continues onward like a river to the sea..._**

 ** _0_**

 ** _0_**

 ** _0_**

 ** _0_**

 ** _0_**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

I kissed Ava and this kiss lasted for at _least_ ten seconds. When it ended she looked at me in the eyes and then hugged me tighter.

Ava finally broke the silence by saying "Peter..."

"Yes Ava?" I asked.

"I love you..." Tears began to fill her eyes as she held onto me, I clung unto her, I was not letting go anytime soon.

"I love you too my love." I said then we passionately kissed.

We then heard someone clear their throat **"AHEM..."**

We turned and saw Laura.

Ava let me go and gave me a _'nudge'_ towards her.

I whispered "Laura..."

Laura rolled her eyes and came to me and slapped my face.

I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off and said "Peter, you nearly got yourself killed, you got captured, you-"

I cut her off by kissing her, Laura melted into the kiss.

When we broke for air, Laura said "I' still mad at you."

I smirked and gave her another kiss, her lips tasted like cherries.

We broke the kiss again, I asked with a small teasing smile "Better?"

Laura open her mouth to speak, but Logan came in, he said gruffly "And he lives."

I asked "Yeah... so Wolverine, do you know who they were?"

Wolverine said "They were some fringe science group with the whole parallel universe, and they happen to either love or hate mutants. They worked with HYDRA and Weapon- X."

I asked "How do you know?"

"Come on in kid." Logan said.

A man who I could easily say were emo, black leather trench coat, dark leather jeans, he wore black combat boots. He came in, and my spider sense went haywire.

I clutched my head, and Ava and Laure came to my sides.

I groaned and said "My spider sense... really, really, really does not like him."

He turned to me with a cold harden face, he had a flat top, icy blue ice that could freeze your very soul. He stood six foot one inch. He said coldly "Nice to meet you to Spider."

I looked down on my chest, I was wearing a normal shirt, not my Spider Man suit.

I said "I have no clue what you are talking about..."

He gave an annoyed growl and said "You suck at lying Peter. I also hate being lied to."

My spider sense stopped working, either that or I got use to him.

I looked at Logan and Laura, I turned to Ava.

Ava said sadly "Actually you are one of the worst liars I know..."

I frowned and then asked "Ok... how did you know I was Spider Man..."

The Guy arched an eyebrow and said "Have you not traveled the Multiverse? Have you not joined SHIELD which is the other side of the same coin as HYDRA. They call you smart, but from what I see, you are far from it kid."

I growled and said " _ **I**_ really, really, _**REALLY,**_ do not like him."

The Guy said coldly "The feeling it mutual."

Logan growled his eyes and said "Knock it off both of you!"

The Dude arched an eyebrow but offered no rebuttal.

I open my mouth to say something, but I received to elbows in the ribs, right... I have been reminded of my place...

Ava took a step towards the Guy and asked "Can I have your name?"

His eyes for a second glinted with mischievous for a brief second, as if he thought of a joke, but it only lasted for about a tenth of a second.

I said "What's wrong buddy, cat got your tongue?"

He smirked and said "If she did, you would be broke. Bedsides, I do not roll with that style."

Bobby said "Well you got burned there Peter."

I blushed and said "Well he talks."

I realized that most everyone was in the room now "Bobby! Kitty! Kurt!"

I saw Rogue, she stood next to the Dude, but she did not seemed to concerned.

The Professor rolled in and said with a nod "Peter..."

I gave a nod, but I was still trying to figure out how the hell everyone got in here without me knowing...

Charles said "I would like you to meet Timothy, he is a new mutant..."

I gave a nod and said "I sort of guessed as much, him being a mutant with him being here and all..."

Xavier gave a nod of understanding.

I asked "So what can he do?"

Xavier said "From what I saw, his powers is similar to-..."

Timothy gave a cold growl that cut through the crowd, silencing everyone in the room, then he broke he silence like thin ice as he said "I can speak for myself Xavier."

Charles gave a nod.

I asked "So what can _you do?"_

He smirked and said "Wouldn't you like to know?"

I sighed and said "Come on man!"

I sighed when I realized he was not going to tell me anything.

Logan said "By the way Web Head, Fury wants you..."

"Why does Fury want me?" I asked tiredly.

Logan shrugged.

I rolled my eyes.

I looked around and Timothy was gone.

"Hey guys, _where_ did the new guy go?" I asked.

Professor X gave a sigh and then rubbed his temples and pinched the bridge of his nose as he said "He is worse than Wolverine was about being a loner..."

"Oooh... how did you get him to come with you?" I asked.

Rouge said "I asked him too, along with a few others..."

I gave a nod then said "Where did you find him?"

Laura said "We found him in a Star Gate facility, Charles sensed an _Omega Class Mutant_."

I shut my eyes and muttered "When can my life get easy..."

A cold voice said "Where would the fun be in that Parker? After all _that **IS**_ part of your charm."

I jumped to the ceiling, instinctively of course, when I turned behind me and saw Timothy with a small smirk.

"How do you know?" I asked, I really was not liking him.

He smirked and said "Maybe you should have stayed away from Black Cat, I hear they are bad luck."

I glanced at Ava below me who was looking at me.

Timothy continued "Face it Peter, your love life it not very healthy."

I opened my mouth to protest, but a glare sent to me, sapped the air from my lungs. I swallowed and gave a nod.

He said "Look at everything, your mother and father, you loved them and they lost their wings. Your Uncle Ben kicked the bucket 'cause you felt ripped off, you may not have pulled the trigger, but you were part of the cause of death. Gwen Stacy, not only did you fail to save her, you even tried to replace her. Mary Jane, at least Nova got a girl."

His eyes held a slight glow, I could see everything he spoke up, I felt the pain of the past I felt it as if it was happening now.

I open my mouth to speak, but I could not say anything.

Everyone was froze in shock.

Bobby broke the silence and said "Well that was an unexpected turn of events!"

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip)**

* * *

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

Timothy's eyes held a slight glow, I could see everything he spoke up in my past, I felt the pain of the past I felt it as if it was happening now.

I open my mouth to speak, but I could not say anything.

Everyone was froze in shock.

Bobby broke the silence and said "Well that was an unexpected turn of events!"

I was able to speak up after several painful seconds. I asked "Who are you..."

Timothy had a stoic face, though eyes spoke a deeper level.

I frowned and said "You really do not talk much do you?"

Ava said "Be nice!"

Timothy formed a small smile on his face.

I said "So he _does_ smile!"

He growled and said coldly "And you are annoying." His voice and words sent a chill to my very core.

I muttered under my breath and said "Aren't you a grouch!"

Laura elbowed me "Ouch!"

Laura gave me an annoyed look.

Timothy had a coy smile.

I sighed and rubbed my ribs.

Rogue walked up to Timothy, she placed a hand on his shoulder, the next thing I knew Rogue was on the ground with a shotgun to the back of her head, where the heck did he get the shotgun!

Timothy said "I think my welcome here is over."

Without warning he sank through the floor, or that is what it looked like.

Kitty phased through the floor, she popped up a second later and said "He's gone!"

I asked "How in the world can he be gone?!"

Xavier said "He can teleport, he can also control shadows and darkness, he also appears to have a similar power to Rogues except more potent and more controlled."

I asked "What the heck?"

Wolverine said gruffly "Like Tandy. Dagger can control light. Timothy can do that and more with darkness. Like Rogues unique ability, he can kill someone with a single touch, trust me, it hurts like hell." Logan grumbled the last bit.

Xavier added when he said "That is only from what we have seen him use or told us, he could very well have more."

I pitched the bridge of my nose "Does he have a home, or did. Can't you track him using that thingy ma jig."

Xavier said "I can't track him using **Cerebro** either."

I frowned, that is odd, very odd... Professor X could normally track anyone he wanted... especially mutants.

I turned to Wolverine, he said with a grunt "No, I can't track him either, his scent is near nonexistent."

I shrugged and said "So what? He was fine before you found him, and I am sure he will be good without us."

I realized I sounded cold and cruel.

I sighed and said "I'm sorry."

Then I felt something shift, it was not physical realm, but rather a metaphysical change.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: The Next Day)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

* * *

Peter, Ava and Laura were the first ones up, not by choice, but they were up nonetheless. Peter had a nightmare that woke Laura and Ava up, Ava slept on the other side of the wall, and Laura slept across the hall, but she had superhuman hearing.

Ava and Laura spoke in hushed tones.

Peter could not hear what they were saying, and due to past experiences he knew better than to interrupt then, heck _any_ female!

Peter was lost in his thoughts, he dreamed about some sort of war, he was standing in a post apocalypse world, the skies were blood red, the sun was a deep crimson, the moon barely held any glow. Cities were in desolation and in ruin.

Peter shook his head and sighed as he carried, a few plate full of food.

Eight eggs, twelve toasts, three cups, orange juice, and plenty of beacon.

Laura looked up and said "Thank you Pete."

Ava gave Peter a warm smile and said "Thank you Petey..."

Peter gave a nod and them he placed the plates and cups down.

Ava and Laura dug in, Peter muttered under his breathe "Ok... so much for splitting..."

He got up and made more food, but this time he ate in the kitchen.

A few minutes later Kitty phrased through the wall.

She landed next to him and took a piece of beacon, Peter sighed and asked "Can't I have some beacon to myself? I mean even at the triskelion I could not have my food in peace there."

Ava rolled her eyes and said "Peter you are over dramatic!" But there was love in her eyes and tone.

* * *

 **(Line Break)  
(Time Skip)**

* * *

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

While Peter and company had breakfast and having a much needed light hearted fun.

There was a much different force at work...

Deep inside a HYDRA base SHIELD agents were able to recover a few bodies, they were pale, empty husks drained of life, their cells showing signs of intense degradation.

Fury growled as he looked at the monitors, it showed nothing but a few shadows.

Then Danny said "Fury, rewind, play at one hundred frames per second, then focus on the bottom left corner of the screen."

Fury did as Danny told him, a black shadow ghosting unscathed through the hellish firefight. It moved like a dark mist of death.

Sam asked his voice nervous **"What** the heck **IS _that?!_** "

Fury said "That Nova, is our next target."

Scarlet Spider growled and asked "What do you want us to do? If it is some sort of smoke, than a few webs will not catch it. You saw it went through the base, bullets passed right through it."

Fury gave a nod and said "We recovered some of the bodies and the cells of the bodies showed signs of intense degradation. Apparently it could, in theory, be trapped in a glass dome."

Danny calmly said "Are you sure that is wise? It has not attacked anyone, but for HYDRA so far. If this is the only video of it, maybe it was created by HYDRA and they messed up."

Fury gave him a nod and said "Normally you would be correct, but there are rumors and myths of a "Death Mist" for centuries. We know Wolverine is well have two hundred years old."

Power Man grunted and said "Your point is? Rumors are unreliable, and can be false."

Danny continued "The _'Mist of Death'_ as you called it, could be a soldier's imagination."

Tandy spoke up and said "Are you sure Fury? If this is not a science experiment gone wrong, then this could be a mutant, or perhaps it is some sort of spirit, specter or Wraith."

Fury arched an eyebrow and asked "Superstition?"

Danny knew that magic could be it, as did Cloak and Dagger.

If all thought about it, they work with Thor, Loki, Doctor Strange, and others "magical" beings.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

* * *

A dark shadowy mist flowed through a dark hall way.

It stopped a few yards short of a door, the darkness condensed in a dark object, as more shadow and darkness was added it formed a humanoid shape.

With an animalistic growl the shadow person punched the Titanium door, it crumpled like tin foil. The person began to slowly stalk the dark room, it was deep underground, and no artificial light s was on, yet it could clearly see as if it was high noon.

The Shadow Person slowly and meticulously went through several filing cabinets and the bookshelf, as if it was looking for something...

It found a particular file it opened the file up and glanced at it, then it nodded to itself as the darkness consumed the shadowed body, leaving nothing in its wake.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Unknown Person Point of View)**

* * *

I woke up all those years ago, I remember pain, my cells were at war with itself, but it was no cancer. My cells simultaneously decay and regenerate at a hyper accelerated rate, giving me an insane healing factor, also allowing me to turn to a smoke like state. Even after the complete destruction of my body, I have been able to retain a form as a black mist, given time I am able to regain physical form at a later point.

Now I have grown accustomed to the pain and I embraced it. Pain as became numb to me. I feel not the cold, nor do I fear the dark. I am one with the darkness, master of the shadows. I learned that Darkness will consume everything if you let it. It will blotch out the light and snuff out little hope you have.

Death comes for all, it matters not who you are, whether you are a King or a Slave, a Good man or a Bad man, Rich or Poor, Male or Female, Death _**WILL**_ come for you, now or later, she is a patient Mistress.

I should be dead, but I am not living.  
I walk the thin line between life and death, I have long ago last the battle against darkest, it consumed my very soul.

I have watched the ages come and go, I have seen people born and turned to dust. Yet the sun still rises in the east and sets in the west, the world still spin round. Kingdom come and go, rise and fall. Nothing changes.

The story of life never truly changes, it just gets new characters, yet the character are the same, the fight for the same things, they fight against the same things. In the end Death always clears the board before she starts a new game. She may hold back at times, but at others she sweeps through in a rage like a flash flood. She rips through the world like a hurricane.

I remembered my past, but it was fading like a, like a dream. Like a mist in the morning fades by midday.

I remember my mother's dead body, I remember my father's corps, I remember my brother's carcass. I remember men setting the cabin ablaze and beating... I was left alive, though by any means I ought to be dead. I should be dead, yet it seems that Fate has other ideas. I wanted to die, but between Fate and Death, I was cursed to live. My memories became a burden.  
I was forced to live on my own and survive, I had to watch and take care of myself. I was a child still, I think I was ten years old at the time, maybe twelve at most. And that is not the whole story...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

 **(New York: New York)  
(Time: 1:11 PM)  
**

* * *

A man in a Black Hoodie and Navy Blue Jeans. He wore Military Boots and Dark Aviator Sunglasses.

He just got out of a fast food joint.

He heard some cop cars sirens, he looked up and saw a yellow car speeding away from the cops, it had two people in it, on was shooting a pistol at the cop.

The guy pulls out a Desert Eagle .50 Caliber Pistol.

He shot the guy in the head then shot two shots into the two tires on his side.

The car jerked to the right, almost flipping the car, the man walked towards the car that ran into a lamppost with the Pistol hot and ready to shoot.

The man in the car groaned, as he open the car door with a shotgun.

He said "Stop or I will shoot!"

The guy just shot him in the head without saying a word and then he just walked away from the scene as if this was an everyday thing.

People were too shocked to do anything, and the police men were stunned...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

 **(** _ **Westchester**_ , _**New York)**_

 **(Time: 12:39 PM)**

* * *

After a couple days of rest, Peter was able to move, good thing too, he was going nuts, and he was driving everyone insane!

Peter was trying to figure out his new found abilities, he had one down; Web Shooting. That was the only on he could get to work, the Stingers and the Fangs were a different story, those ones refused to come out.

He began to think that maybe they were one shot wonders, though he had more than organic webbing, his strength increase threefold, his speed fourfold, his spider sense was more sensitive and acute, as well was his instincts to match.

At this time he was actually sparring with Laura and Ava...

Peter ducked under a swift strike of Ava, he tried to counter, but he had to flip up over and behind Laura to avoid being a Shish Kabob.

Peter asked nervously "Uh I thought this was training, not kill Peter day!"

He shot several strands of webbing, the heroines easily cut through it.

Laura said "We are, you need to learn to fight back, because the enemies will not hold back!" She threw a blue hair brush at Peter.

He caught it and asked "Where did you get this?"

Just then Ava attacked him from behind trying to kick him, he caught her foot and threw her at Laura, the mutant easily dodged and lunged at Peter.

Peter shot a lot of webbing from both web glands in his wrists. He thought _"Awesome! Infinite Webbing! No need for web shooters, no more running out of webbing! This is getting better and better!"_

Laura got caught in the thick white mess Peter made.

Peter chuckled and said "I could get use to this!"

Ava smirked and said "Are you sure Peter..." She licked her lips.

Peter asked "Can we take a break now?"

Ava said "In a little bit...'

Peter pouted "Please?"

Ava sighed and smirked "Ok Web Head..." She leaned in to kiss Peter.  
Peter leaned in as well, as their lips met Laura's claws grazed the back of his neck, she said "Dead."

Peter sighed and said "No fair!"

Laura smirked and said "All is fair in love and war Peter."

Peter sighed and muttered a few things under his breathe.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

 **(** _ **Westchester**_ , **_New York)  
_** **(Time: 1:15 PM)**

* * *

Peter and the rest of the X Men crew were eating at the cafeteria.

When a Peter's spider sense went off like a nuke, he pressed both hands on both of his temples. He bit back a scream.

Ava, Laura, Kitty, Jean and several others rushed to his side, when he dropped to his knees.

As they began to ask what was wrong, shadows from all around the room began to collect in one spot in the room.

Cyclopes ready his optic blast, out of the dark a man forms. Soon the silhouette of a man turns solid. There stood...

Timothy.

Yup Timothy just came into the room, very dramatically at that.

Peter growled "Why are you here? I thought you left!"

Timothy kept his face blank, his Black Trench Coat was about a foot from the ground, his Dark Cargo Pants was a little baggy, but looked good on him. His Black Sunglasses made it impossible to see his eyes.

Everyone was staring at him.

Peter moved himself so he was between Ava, Laura and Timothy.

Peter growled "What do you want?!"

Timothy's face was stoic like a stone statue, unchanging.

Peter open his mouth to speak, but no sound came out, he tried to shut his mouth, but it looked like a small black ball was in his mouth.

Timothy said coolly "You talk too much."

Peter spat out the ball, it hit the ground, then the wall, and then it hit him in the family jewels.

Every guy winced except for Timothy, Peter thought he saw his eyes showed amusement when he bent over to cup himself.

Peter groaned as Ava and Laura helped him sit down.

Timothy rolled his eyes but offered no words.

Bobby said "Well you are silent! You remind me of a movie I watched a while ago..."

Liz said with a snap of her fingers "The Christmas Carrel, the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come."

Timothy shrugged and said "I guess the Grim Reaper works well enough for me."

Peter grunted and said "Maybe you should have a date with him."

Timothy growled and said "Watch it Parker, before I park your corpse somewhere no one will ever find it..."

Laura over reacted and stabbed him in the gut, Timothy dropped to his knees with a groan. He stood up, dark blood ran out like twin rivers.

He growled darkly "That was not very nice... if you were a man, you would be long dead."

He grabbed her hand, the hole in his get slowly sealed itself as he borrowed her power.  
Once he was healed plus a little more he let her go.

He said coldly "I was told this was meant to be a safe place for mutants. I guess I was lied too." He paused and added darkly "The Brotherhood offered me a place, I thought about joining, but now... lets say you are in the whole. Good luck getting out."

He spun on his heel, the trench coat flared out, then it wrapped around him and he disappeared from sight.

"Ah Crap!" Someone said.

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again** **do not own anything (but the OC), all of the rights belongs Marvel and to Disney and to Stan Lee** **!**

 **What do you think of the OC so far?**

 **I want him to have not necessarily a quick anger like the Hulk or Wolverine, but I want him to have one.  
I want his anger to be a mix of explosive (Hulk) and passive -aggressive, he may not get you directly, but he takes out things close to you.  
I want him have a cold anger, yet he can have a few heated sparks from time to time  
(guess what that statement means)  
**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter and the story so far. Also, if you have any ideas, suggestion I would love to hear of it, if I like it I might be able to put it into the story!**

 **Death Fury signing off for now!**


	43. Chapter 43

**I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs Marvel and to Disney and to Stan Lee!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you** ** _"The Story's Shadow"_** **for your review as well;** ** _Things are always complicated my friend, you of all people should know that. Yeah I know it is annoying Fury not believing in magic, he should believe it because of all of his workings with Doctor Strange, Thor, Loki, and everyone of the other magic beings, but, "_** _he arched an eyebrow_ **" that does not mean he doubt it means he was interested or at least curious. Trust me, I spent some time on the monolog, I wanted to try to get a dark, mysterious background for him, while not giving him away just yet. I know that was dark, shooting the man in the head in broad day light, if that was the Punisher, I would have said Trench Coat with a Skull on it, but I did not say that. That was the new OC. I have to agree with you, I do not see independent women as a villain or anything.  
Yes I know Ava and Laura did wrong and were cruel, but I wanted to do a foil. Yes I really did want Timothy's persona to give off that exact vibe and that mystery. I also wanted to make his anger calculating as well as dark and dangerous, but however Timothy is also passive aggressive, or I think he should be. Yup the Brotherhood is mentioned, who knows what will happen now...**

 **Thank you** **"Nobel Six"** **for your review as well; I am glad you thought the chapter was excellent! Well that wait is now over time to see what happens now!**

 **Thank you** **"Moody Foody"** **for your review as well; It was going to be White Tiger and Spider Man, but now it is Ava/Peter\Laura, a three way.**

 **IMPORTANT** **AUTHOR'S** **NOTE:** **I have began the Third Quarter of college on April 4 2018 (4 - 4- 2018) and that work. I** **WILL** **be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will** **NOT** **abandon this story nor any of** **MY** **work!**

 ** _The story continues onward like a river to the sea..._**

 ** _0_**

 ** _0_**

 ** _0_**

 ** _0_**

 ** _0_**

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Unknown Person's Point of View)**

* * *

I sighed as I looked in front of the mirror, my short hair was the darkest shade of black it was hard to see even in light, the flat top's head had sharp edges. One of my eyes were black, it held no light it was so dark it seemed to absorb the little light that was in the room, darkening the room even more, it absorbed light like a sponge absorbed water. My other eye was blood red, a dark crimson.

I growled as I shut my eyes, I could feel the realms moving slightly out of sync, Interfinity has begun, there are three of realms, plus one, they were not parallel per say, that was the multiverse, but the realms were a different thing entirely.

Some of the side effects for the realms being out of sync were weather phenomena, to list a few things that **could** happen snow in the summer, monsoons in the **Atacama Desert.** The driest desert in the world, summer temperature at the ice caps, or worse...

I growled as I listed what had been done already and what needed to be done, I had taken out the "Weapon R Project" and the "Weapon S Project", they were off shoots of the "Weapon X" branch of **H.Y.D.R.A.**

One had to be careful not to cut off the head or where you cut the head, for every head you cut off, two more replace it. I was going after the heart and core of H.Y.D.R.A. but even then I knew it itself was not the root problem, it was a stem, but not the true root of it. The true evil went much deeper than even **H.Y.D.R.A.** the real monsters were both deeper and were on the surface.

I could feel my body waning, I needed to refuel, but I knew I could not fully fuel up, lest I wanted to draw attention to myself. I sighed as and shook my head, I knew I could still last a while, I had enough energy left to suffice for the time being, though I was drawing close to a point where it would be worse to wait longer, but I knew my limit and the timing of things, I had not be idle.

I closed my eyes as I saw and felt the holes between the realms, imagine a wall, whenever someone or something goes to another realm where they do not belong or simple travel through, it is like punching a hole in an concrete wall, it would still be secure but if one were to make hole after hole, after hole, sooner or later the concrete would collapse on itself.

I chuckled a bemused chuckle, at most people's assumptions. Assumptions are unopened windows that foolish birds fly into, and their broken bodies are evidence gathered too late.

I sighed and shook my head, most people even in this world did not realized what freedom they have, the Mutants, some of them, complained about being second rate, but they were still far more free than others. People do not know the sacrifices that are made for their freedom. Freedom that is not fought for, that is not gained by personal sacrifice is freedom that will never last, because in the heart of the one set free, it will have little value. A treasure that costs nothing is a treasure that is easily neglected and lost.

I chuckled most people could not handle the truth. Too much information will make your brain choke.

* * *

 **(Line Break)  
(Third Person Point of View)**

* * *

After Timothy had left Peter quickly rushed to Laura and looked her over to see if Timothy did anything more to her than just take some of her energy. Peter looked her over Laura too tire to protest against it, once he was satisfied he sat down next to her.

Kurt asked "Well now what, we can not track Timothy with Cerebro, and he has next to no scent and can teleport, how do we find him?"

Peter asked "Charles? Do you think you can track Mystique? I mean she seems to almost always with him..."

Charles thought about and gave a nod "That is an excellent idea Peter." He wheeled off to Cerebro.

Kurt said "Okay we have an idea of where to go now... but what now?"

Peter said with a sigh "Now we prepare and wait."

No body else said anything, everyone was still in shock and unsure of what the heck had just happened.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

* * *

Timothy shadow traveled to an uncharted island in the Atlantic Ocean, it was known as Genosha or simply as "Magneto's Island". It was a safe heaven for mutants.

Timothy appeared on a roof, he looked down on the rather large city. It was a busy city the streets were filled with people, there were buildings. This was like, no, it was a real city.

He looked around and saw an alley he shadow traveled there, he emerged out of the shadows wearing a black hoodie and a pair of jeans and a pair of Nikes, he also had a pair of tinted sun glasses.

I saw one person that could be a great asset or a terrible thing, should she get in the wrong hands, I saw Wanda Maximoff and her brother Quick Silver also known as Pietro Maximoff, the speedster. Wanda Maximoff otherwise known as Scarlet Witch is a reality warper a powerful one at that. Should she get into the wrong hands we could have another "House of M" incident, that would be a nightmare to deal with on top of what needs to be done now.

I walked up to them and said "Quick Silver, Scarlet Witch, I need to speak with Magneto, it is about the survival of mutants and the multiverse and realms as we know it."

Quick Silver snorted and said "Unless you have an appointment, there is no meeting, who the heck are you anyway?"

I growled as I allowed my full aura to be felt, I said "I am in no mood for games Pietro, if I wanted you dead, I would have killed you. You are not the fastest one I have killed, do **not** temp me."

He paled and gave a nod.

I growled and said "No go tell your father to that I am going to meet with him. I do not care if he has hookers over or if he is taking a shower, I am going to speak with him. Now go!" He quickly sped off in a blur.

I turned to Scarlet Witch and said "Wanda, be careful where you tread and who your friend. The realms and multiverse is in danger of clasping. If you go astray, I will put you down like a dog." My voice was cold and edgy.

She gave me a nod.

Moments later Quick Silver came back, he said "He is ready to see you."

I gave a nod and fell into my shadow as I appeared in the largest building near the top floor where I sensed him.

Magneto was startled when he saw me, he said in a smooth voice as if he was going to charm me onto his side.

I growled and said "Cut the crap Magneto. I do not like politics."

He gave a nod and said "As you wish, do you have a name I can call you?"

I smirked and paused, moments later Quick Sliver and Scarlet Witch came in, I said "I am The Reaper..."

"Well then Mr. Reaper-" Magneto began, but I cut him off.

I said calmly as darkness seemed to fill the room, blocking the windows and pulling down the blinds "No Eric, I am talking now..."

* * *

I said to Magneto once I shut down the room making in extremely dark "No Eric, I am talking now..."

Everyone closed their mouths like a bear trap as I glared at them.

I stood up and released them from their shadowy binds, they all fell to their knees gasping for air, I felt a little something, I knew all those years ago I may have felt remorse, but that man, was long since had died.

I tired my back to them and said "Magneto, I may need you and your resources to help end the end of the multiverse and realms."

He said "How do I know you speak the truth?"

I turned around, and I saw them all pale as I looked into each and everyone of their eyes as I glared deeply at them, I said coldly "Ask your daughter, she can feel the Reality breaking down, or she should be feeling something..."

They turned to Wanda in the dark room.

She gave a nod and said softly while she stuttered in the beginning "I- I - feel something, it is... movement..."

I gave a nod and said "Yes... Magneto, even you should feel some of the... disturbances in the magnetic field..."

He gave a nod and said "Yes... sometimes I have felt them, some abnormallies over the recent months..."

I sighed and said "Yes... as you yourself know now, the end of the ages may be at hand..."

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Peter Point of View)**

 **(** ** _Westchester_** , _**New York**_ **)**

* * *

I heard someone said "Oh Crap!"

I asked confused "What happened..."

Ava sighed and said "I am not sure what happened..."

Laura grunted and said "That creep is more dangerous than Rouge." She said quickly after "No offence..."

Rouge waved her off and said "None taken."

I sighed wondering what was going to happen.

Some time later Charles came back and said "I have found Mystique and a high concentration of mutants..."

Bobby asked "Okay, where is it?"

Charles sighed and said "Somewhere in the Atlantic..."

I asked quickly "Can the Blackbird get us there?"

Charles said "It should be able to..."

I asked "How long will it take us to get there?"

Charles sighed and said "Maybe eight or ten hours... but knowing Magneto he _will_ have surprises made for us..."

I then asked "When do we or can we leave?"

Laura placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and said "Peter, you need to calm down. Getting us there a say sooner without being prepared could get us killed."

I sighed as I knew she was right. I gave her a nod and said "You are right..."

Laura smirked and said "I am always right."

I opened my mouth, to say something she arched an eyebrow and acted as if she was going to get her claws out, I gave a nod and said softly "Of course you are..."

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Magneto's Island)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

* * *

The Reaper said "Do you understand now..."

Magneto said slowly trying not to provoke The Reaper "You know we do no have the man power, or what is needed for that..."

Timothy said coldly "You think I am unaware of that? I am going to need what you have, and you are going to need to team up with the others..."

Magneto opened his mouth to protest, but Timothy slammed his fisted onto the table shattering it and said **"No..."**

Quick Silver said awkwardly "Okay... what now then?"

"We wait..." The Reaper said darkly.

Scarlet Witch asked softly "For what...?"

Timothy smirked a dark smirk and said "For this..." He snapped his fingers and-

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(In a plane over the Atlantic)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

* * *

Peter, Ava Laura, Wolverine, Hank, Jean, Rouge, Scott, Charles, Kurt, Bobbie, Liz, Kitty, Storm, Colossus, Jubilee, and a few others were on the Black Bird.

No one said a word on the long flight there, all were nervous, anxious and apprehensive of what is to come and what they will face.

After a few hours Peter spoke up "Are we sure that Magneto is over there? There is no satellite images of an island..." He added a few moments later "I know that Charles can sense _something_ over there..."

Charles sighed and let Hank fly the Black Bird as he wheeled back to where everyone was seated. He said once he was in the center of the room "Peter, I know what you think and feel. I know what I have felt, it seems like Erik wants us, I heard his call, for the first time in many decades..."

Peter frowned and said "Are you sure? If this is truly Magneto... then _**WHY**_ had he called now? What if this _**IS**_ a trap?" Peter sighed not liking being in the dark or making people doubt themselves.

Charles said firmly "Peter, I have known Erik for decades, I know what you mean, but I _**KNOW**_ Erik, this was true and genuine."

Peter looked down at his feet but said nothing.

Without saying anything Charles wheeled back up to the cockpit.

Ava placed her hand on Peter's left knee and gave his knees a comforting squeeze.

Peter sighed but sighed nothing more.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: Three Hours Later)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

* * *

A few hours later the sky around them darkened.

Peter's spider sense went wild as all of the hair on his body stood on end.

Jean and Charles both felt something every on their minds, soon they realized their telepathic and metal abilities as been stunted, neutered, cut off.

They paled as they realized that.

They looked out of the window, and darkness began to close around the plane, as the darkness closed in it seemed to reach out with tendrils.

The darkness wrapped around the plane as the plane was consumed by darkness...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 ** _(_** **Genosha** ** _)_**

* * *

The plane appear over the secret island.

Charles and Jean felt their powers come back, as their powers came back they felt dizzy as nauseous as they heard all of the voices in the plane, and they sensed all of the minds of Mutants on the ground below.

Peter looked around and asked "What the heck just happened?"

Bobbie asked "Okay... so now what?"

Shortly after he had said that a darkness seemed to have seeped onto the ground hovering along the floor like a thick black fog.

Peter opened his mouth to warn them that he had a bad feeling, but before he could do so, they all fell into the darkness bellow, even Spider Man was unable to cling to the roof or even do anything as they all were forced into the inky darkness.

They all felt as if they were going so fast that it feels like their face is peeling off, all of a sudden they came to a stop as if they hit an Adamantium wall. For a second they all thought all of their bones had been shattered at how quickly they accelerated and came to an abrupt stop.

Slowly they all recovered and looked around, they saw they were in a very dark, dimly lit room. In the room they saw they were in an office- like room.

For some reason, no one was defensive, Logan did not extend his claws, nor did Laura.

All were still stunned as they began to collect themselves.

Then a sudden voice startles them all, a cold dark tone could be head in the darkness as it said "Greeting X- Men..."

A few moments later a few dimly lit lights flickered on.

Everyone got braced, Peter jumped to the ceiling, Wolverine and x23 pulled their claws out with their signature **"snikt"**. The room temperature dropped as Bobbie went Ice Man and everyone else got battle ready.

Magneto in his signature red armor like suit came into the light, followed by Quick Silver in his green uniform and Scarlet Witch in her red robe- like clothes.

Magneto's voice was the same it was before it held a tone of superiority as he said "Ah Charles I see you came here..."

Charles gave him a nod and said "You **did** call me, did you not?"

Magneto said "Yes, yes of course."

Charles, Ava, Jean, Peter, Laura and Logan all could tell he was lying.

Wolverine said with his normal grunty, growly tone "Lair, if you did not call... then who did?"

Timothy made his presence known as he manifested himself. He said "That would be me..."

Everyone jumped back in surprise as he simply appeared, no sound, no slowly appear, but one moment he was not there, and the next he was there completely.

He smirked seeing their fright, but none could truly see his face due to the darkness.

Wolverine recovered the quickest and tried to leap at him, but he was bound by darkness. Timothy said icily "If you know what is good for you, you will listen to what I have to say. I do not have time to repeat myself."

Wolverine growled, but did give a nod, slowly the chains loosened then faded.

Timothy's ever present scowl was on his face, he said "Now that I have all of you attention-"

Peter interrupted him and asked "Dude, can you turn on the lights?"

Timothy growled at him clearly annoyed.

Peter glared right back and said "Come on! Do not leave us in the dark!"

Ava elbowed him in the side and hissed "Now is not the time for puns Parker!"

Timothy gave a nod and slowly the darkness seemed to slowly fade, but instead of going one direction or just lightning evenly, it slowly like a drain went towards Timothy and swirled around as it seemed to enter him.

Soon the light began to fill the room, it was far dimmer than one of this room's size should be, but it was far brighter, and clearer than before.

Timothy stood between Magneto and his children and Spider Man and Wolverine's Team.

He was wearing a black trench coat and black cargo pants and black military boots.

Peter wished he did not want to light now.

Timothy's face seemed to have changed since the last time he was seen. One of his eyes were a bloody red, the other eye was a dark, cold black. His face was pale, deathly, corps pale. His hair was peppered, with black and grey with several white hairs sprinkled his head. He glared at them all, or was he glaring at the light, no one could guess... or wanted to guess.

Peter gulped nervously but did not have the balls to asked what was wrong.

Wolverine said with a grunt "What the hell happened to you bub?"

Timothy did not respond, he said after a few moments "The reason why I have called you all here was because we need to work together-"

Peter said once again interrupting him and asked "Why should we listen to you?"

Timothy responded and said darkly "Parker... if I wanted I could easily kill everyone in this room without moving from this spot..." He glared at Peter with annoyance and anger. He closed his eyes and regained his emotions and said "The reason why I need to get you all together was because the fate-"

Peter's mouth was again opened and sound came out as he said "Oh come on! Fate?!"

Timothy's eye twitched as he glared at Parker, he said "The fate of the multiverse and beyond is at stake..."

Everyone looked to Jean for confirmation, she gave a nod and said "I do sense something off... something major..."

Peter asked "Should we get SHIELD involved?"

Magneto said firmly **"No."** While at the same time Charles said **"Yes."**

The two once best friends looked at each other in the eyes. Neither backed down for several moments.

Timothy closed his eyes and said "Yes, they will have more resources, and you Peter, are missed by the rest of your team and friends."

Eric glared and asked "And just how are we going to get there?"

Timothy said coldly "Night Crawler and myself."

Eric closed his mouth and said nothing more, not wanting to test his luck.

Without another warning Timothy gave a nod to Kurt and he obeyed it knowing what he met, all of a sudden darkness fell from the ceiling and a bamf Night Crawler and Timothy teleported everyone in the room.

 ** _(Peter's Point of View)_**

I and everyone on the room swayed on our feet as we appeared in a room I would recognize anywhere... a place I have spent a lot of time in... The cafeteria of the Tri- Skelton.

I opened my mouth to say something, but as I did so, alarms sounded and SHIELD agents came storming in, followed by my old team, my team...

Fury held up his hands and glared at us the intruders, but saw me, and Ava. His one eye widen slightly in shock and surprise.

My old teammates were frozen in shock, Scarlet Spider, Agent Venom, Arachnid Kid, Iron Spider, Power Man, Iron Fist, Nova, Triton, Squirrel Girl, Cloak and Dagger, Zabu and Ka- Zar.

Someone in our group said in a deep low voice "Surprise Mother Fucker!"

Luke said "Sweet Christmas, is this for real?!"

I said "Yeah..."

Danny said "It has been a while my friend."

I chuckled nervously and said "Yeah..."

A dark growl sounded and said "You can have a reunion at a later date..."

All SHIELD agents pointed their guns at Timothy who was several feet away wearing a black cloak and black cargo pants and black military boots.

Timothy said darkly "I would advise you to lay down your arms..."

The cocking of guns were heard.

Timothy growled a cold and dark growl as he said "I gave you all a warning..." Somehow he managed to pull out two dual shotgun made out of an unknown metal.

I realized he was ready to kill, I knew I had to step in.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Timothy's Point of View)**

* * *

I smirked as I held my guns out ready to kill, it would do me some good to kill a few souls, it would help replenish and to heal me.

I saw Peter step up and then he said "Stand-Down..."

I saw Nick Fury raise his arm and said "Stand Down soldiers." He turned to Peter and arched an eyebrow.

I growled and said "Enough, of this nonsense, we do not have time for this..."

Fury marched to me in his eyepatch glory, once he was but a few short feet away from me he asked "Who and what are you?"

I hid a smirk behind a stoic mask as I looked at him passively.

I said coldly "What I am is an alley for now and your worst nightmare should you cross me..."

Fury growled and asked "Is that a threat?"

I gave a cold chuckled as I whispered in a cold, dark, and dangerous tone that cut through the tension in the room and sent chill down all the spines in the room "It is a promise Nick... your family will also die... should you piss me off..."

Fury tired to lie to me and said "I have no idea what you are talking about." His voice was neutral even Black Widow may not have been able to tell if he was lying, even Black Widow may not have been able to lie as well.

I chuckled as I held out my palm, darkness gathered in my hand making a hologram of sorts in my palm. It showed a woman in her forties or her fifties with some older kids.

I said in a low cold voice "Fury... do not press me... if I wanted every you know and love will die, be destroyed."

I paused and looked around as I spoke a little louder "If I wanted, I could have allowed everything to be destroyed..."

Spider Man asked "But why didn't you?"

I looked at him with a glare, but he remained unmoving, I gave a low growl as I turned my gaze away from him.

I said "Fury I am sure you have noticed more than a few anomalies with weather and the magnetic field..." I paused and said "...And if I am not mistaken... reports of some thought being dead coming back... people are claiming memories are changing, or they are seeing something outside this dimension... another earth sometimes overlapping this one..."

Fury's one eye's pupil dilated just slightly letting me know I had hit the mark.

I said with a solemn nod "I see I hit the nail on the head Nick..."

Rogue interrupted and asked "Mr. Timothy Sir... you said you could destroy everything, but you also said you are not going to let it be destroyed... why, what does it matter to you?"

I turned to the mutant and looked at her in the eyes for several moments. I sighed but said nothing as I walked towards the door.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

After I had to stand up for Timothy, by giving orders to stand-down, he threatened Fury and told us "" _If he wanted, he could have allowed everything to be destroyed_ "".

I asked him what he meant and why, he glared at me, and growled before turning away from me.

Rogue asked him what I did, but Timothy met her eyes and held eye contact for more than a few moments before he sighed and walked away. People were wise enough **not** to touch him.

I thought for sure Timothy was going to kill, but he surprised me by walking away, and that he actually cared about something...

We all stood in silence again, until Nick seemed to come out of it first, he said "I want a debriefing now. Meet me in _Room 3C3_ in thirty minutes, all of you."

I thought Magneto was going to oppose, but he said "Fury, you do realize this entire area is made of metal, if I wanted I could escape, I could kill everyone here or only the people I want dead."

Charles wheeled up to him and said "Eric my old friend, there is no need for violence..."

Eric gave Charles a nod.

I spoke up "Nick, what do you need to speak to us about?"

He said in a firm tone "I will tell you when you get there."

I sighed and gave him a nod.

A few minutes later...

We all were in a well lit room, I thought it was going to be an interrogating room, but to my surprise it was much closer to a break-room or a cafeteria.

 ** _(Peter's Point of View)_**

I and everyone else, minus Timothy, was in a well lit room, I thought it was going to be an interrogating room, but to my surprise it was much closer to a break-room or a cafeteria.

I looked to Fury and said "Okay..." I paused and asked "...So now what?"

Fury stayed silent for a few minutes before, but before he could speak Nova spoke up and said "Okay Peter, tell us where in the world you have been?!"

Soon all of the team members that Peter was a part of or lead all demanded the same thing, compelling and forcing him to tell everyone, even Nick was slightly curious.

I sighed and told them most everything, except for me being captured, I was not ready to talk about it yet.

However Nick seemed to know I was hiding something, he asked calmly "Is that all you have to tell us Mr. Parker?"

I said trying not to growl "That is all I _**am**_ telling..." My tone was firm and told everyone that, that was the end of discussion, Ava held my hand under the table calming down slightly.

I sighed, Fury gave me a nod, but I knew he want me to talk about it, just not now or yet, but later.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I chill swept through the room, all the hair on my body stood on end as I looked around.

Actually, everyone's eyes turned to face the back of the room, I sighed and thought _'Of course, Timothy is more dramatic than the Greek Gods_ '.

Timothy came out of the corner and said darkly "Okay let us get this meeting started, we have a problem-"

Nova cut him off and said "Okay, can you tell us what the problem is, and who the heck are you?!"

Timothy's right eye twitched as he said "Sam..." His tone was annoyed as he glared at him.

I sighed and thought he was going to kill Nova, but instead he just gave him a stink eye.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Timothy's Point Of View)**

* * *

I chose to make myself known, I allowed myself to be felt through out the room just before I stepped out of the shadows. As I walked towards the center of the room I said "Okay let us get this meeting started, we have a problem-"

Sam Alexander cut me off and said "Okay, can you tell us what the problem is, and who the heck are you?!"

Oh I was annoyed and angry, I could feel my right eye twitching as I glared at him, I was trying not to kill him, we are going to need every person for this, we were up against powers that rivaled Thanos and The Infinity Gauntlet, perhaps even surpassing that threat. Yet these people take everything as a joke, they do not know truly understand the powers that are in play here. I glowered and said "Sam..." I gave him a stink eye, not in the mood to kill him, we were going to need every person.

I sighed and said "As I told you all before, the Multiverse, is in danger, the very reality is being destroyed..." I paused and let that fact sink in before saying "...People from other worlds and other realms are both, destroying what separates the dimensions and realms. Interfinity is upon us, I suppose Armageddon, The Apocalypse, Doomsday, the end of the multiverse..." I smirked and said darkly and said "...Or my preferred term, The Day of Judgment..."

As I said that, I made the room darken slightly as I made cold sweep through the room like a wave, and soaking them to the core with fear and chilling them to the bone.

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again do not and will not ever own anything, all of the rights goes to; Disney, Marvel and to Stan Lee!**

 **I am sorry for the wait, college finals are coming up soon so I have to focus on my schooling.**

 **I am sorry for the really short chapter, and I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **What do you guys and girls think about me adding another OC, or is Timothy more than enough for this story?**

 **Please drop a review and or Private Message me; I would love to hear your thoughts, opinions and ideas for this chapter and this story!**

 **Death Fury signing off until next time!**


	44. Chapter 44

**I** **do not and will not ever own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Stan Lee, and to Marvel and to Disney!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you _" The Story's Shadow_" for your review as well; "** _I guess it depends on how you wish to write it. It seems in depth catching up will have to wait. Seeing Spidey will cause people to jump at him for answers. Seeing as he's been gone for some time, he will need to explain his absence. Timothy underestimates the group. With such a event happening, treating such things like a joke will be...hopefully will be turned into complete seriousness. Such powers at bay call for an understanding of the situation without laughing about it._ **" Does not everything depends on how one wishes to write? Maybe the catching up may be more important than not. Knowing _*WHAT*_ **and * _WHO_ *did that to Peter and * _WHY_ * they did it to Peter may be a missing detail. I agree Peter will and does have a lot of explaining to do, but when and where he does it, has yet to be determined. I agree treating things as a joke, with such power is not wise. I hope like you they will get along...****

 **Thank you _" Nobel Six_" for your review as well; I am glad you thought the chapter was excellent, and well bud, the wait is now over.**

 **Thank you "NmSpidey" for your review as well: Well here is more, sorry for the wait.**

 **I am sorry for such a long wait, I have been, very, very busy. I am working a swing shift at an warehouse. So I am exhausted when I come home, then I have my daily chores...**

 ** _And for such a short chapter..._**

 ** _The story continues onward like a river to the sea..._**

 ** _0_**

 ** _ ** _0_**_**

 ** _0_**

 ** _(Third Person Point of View)_**

Peter and everyone in the room felt fear in the very center of their beings and a cold sank in their bones all their hairs on the back of their neck and arms and legs stood on end. The room darkened slightly as Timothy said "The Day of Judgment."

Timothy looked at them all and said "Should you fail, it is the End. The end of the multiverse as you know it, the end of the dimensions and realms. The end of Time..." He paused and said "I will be forced to take my rightful mantel as the harbinger of death. I will be the one the rights the Final Chapter of this book, but a new story begins as ones ends."

He stopped and allowed everyone to try to process what he had told them.

Peter asked "Wait... slow down..." He closed his eyes trying to form a question that would make sense.

Timothy chuckled and said "Too much information will make your brain choke, I think I broke you."

Peter said ignoring his last comment "So you mean to tell me, that you are the end bringer, yet you yourself are trying to stop it? Why?"

Timothy said with a growl "Do you want to see and what happens to the end? Do you know what happens after the end, the new beginning, but all things of old must be removed, whether by fire, or whether it simply fades. All things of the past are removed. I would rather not be forced to take myself when it is not time yet..."

Nova asked "Wait, yet?"

Timothy said with a tired sigh "Everything as an end, even time. There is always a beginning, and for every beginning there must be an end, even to the multiverse. Even Death will have an end, but that is another story."

Ava asked with caution "Do you know the date of the end? Are we there?"

Timothy said with a small smile "No one knows the day nor the hour of which it comes. It will come as a thief in the night, taking all by surprise."

Peter frowned and said "But you said, you were the bringer..."

Timothy said "I may be, but I do not choose the time of the end. It will happen, it could be next hour, or it could be in a billion years, but the end **will** happen. There is nothing you can do to stop it. It is like Death no one can stop Death, Wolverine, X23, yourself, all will die. Thanos, Darkseid, Thor, Odin, Zeus, Heracles, all will die, all will fade, all will be forgotten. Death comes for all."

 ** _(Third Person Point of View)_**

Timothy said "I may be, but I do not choose the time of the end. It will happen, it could be next hour, or it could be in a billion years, but the end **will** happen. There is nothing you can do to stop it. It is like Death no one can stop Death, Wolverine, X23, yourself, all will die. Thanos, Darkseid, Thor, Odin, Zeus, Heracles, all will die, all will fade, all will be forgotten. Death comes for all."

After saying these words Timothy slipped inside a shadow and disappeared from view.

Everyone was speechless and terrified of what he had said, they knew most of the people there, but a couple of them namely Darkseid, was unknown. They knew now that they **need** to work together, now more than every before. Because not only do their lives depend on it, not only does the universe and multiverse, but Life itself needed them to work as a team.

Peter muttered "Dismissed... I think we all have some things to think about..."

Everyone still dazed muttered and nodded in agreement, even Nick Fury did not have too much to say after that revelation.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Timothy's Point of View)**

* * *

After I told them that, I knew I should not have said anything, I knew I should not have revealed anything, I knew what I should not have done, but I did it.

I also knew there would be hell to pay for breaking the rules, for breaking my agreement. I knew there would be a price, a high price from me. I knew I may not be walking out of this one without destroying everything.

I sighed as I looked around to see where I brought myself this time. I looked around and saw I was in a dark, cold place, not that I could feel the cold, but I could see ice and snow. I knew where I was now. I was in: Ymir, the Frost giants od Norse mythology home world in the area Jotunheim, or I was in Niflheim. They were nigh the same thing, both cold, dark desolate worlds.

I clenched my fists tightly trying to regain some control, but it was futile. My dark rage was boiling with cold fury. It wanted to be unleashed. It wanted to destroy and slaughter. It wanted to kill and bring about the End. But I held it back, but barely. I knew it would be time soon for it to be unleashed.

I closed my eyes as I forced myself to travel to a realm in which I could go supernova, I could just unleash everything without too much to fear. I was going to go to the Void.

The Void was an inter-dimensional spaces where there was nothing, it was an infinity wide and an eternity long, it was limitless. It could hold all and any amount of energy and matter. The place was dark and cold, it was as it was called, void. Nothing was there, but it was where I and others of my kin can go to let loose without destroying worlds and multiverses.

Once I entered the Void I let loose a cold loud roar that shook the Void itself, my darkness began to fill the dark surrounding. The scent and stench of death filled the Void. My body began to change forms as I began to shift.

I roared louder, pain laced my voice this time as dark wings made of black bones erupted from my back, my flesh began to decay and burn off, I began to crackle in an insanity laughter as my body began to catch fire in black flames that was darker than my darkness. The flames was both cold and hot, Hell Fire and Shadow Fire, Absolute Zero and Eternal Heat.

I had chains wrapped around my torso and a giant scythe in my hand, the blade was mostly black except with a blood red edge, the shaft was made of black metal that was cold to anyone that touched it but to me. The chains were in coated in black fire, far too hot to touch for anyone.

I summoned a mirror and looked at it, and in it was my human form... or was the reflection the monster?

Which was real?

We met and our eyes locked.

We battled to see who would win, would Death and Destruction win out now, or would it tarry a little while longer.

We both knew who would win, but neither wanted it. We both wanted Justice, we wanted to end it, end the evil, the suffering. But in order to do so, would mean to destroy everything, but where would the Justice be if even the innocent are destroyed? Would it be right for the Just and Righteous to be destroyed with the Wicked and Guilty?

But how many more have to suffer, how many more as to die before wrath and destruction is warranted?

I stared at myself in the mirror for an eternity but no time, neither of us giving an inch, neither of us yielding.

We said at once in sync "The time is not yet, but nigh it is. Soon."

The mirror shattered as we left the Void with a single mission on our minds.

 ** _0_**

 ** _(Third Person Point of View)_**

After Timothy left everyone was left in a stunned silence. Unable to even comprehend what just was said, and what that truly means.

Timothy came back almost as soon as he left, but in a corner, he snapped his fingers as he said "Forget what was said. Forget what was learnt. Mortals have no business in the business of immortals."

A dark shadow like wave washed over everyone in the room, like the bright flash of lightning, it was there and gone.

Timothy sighed his breath making frost on the ground as he stared into space for a second before he nodded to himself, he said "This is going to be a fight to save more than the multiverse, and more than your dimensions, even more than your reality."

Peter and everyone snapped their heads in his direction.

Timothy said in a cool tone "I hope you are ready for Hel."

Peter glared at him and said "What is going on?"

Timothy said causally "The usual, the end of the multiverse."

Ava sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose "Can we please not get into a fight? Not again, we have bigger issues."

Peter sighed and said "You are right Ava."

Timothy sighed along with them as he said "Interfinity, everything is falling into itself, people... no.. beings outside of this plane of existence, have influenced people, and people who wants to see the world burn. Together they are tearing, breaking, and punching holes in the very fabric of both space and time and of reality." He gave a pointed glare at Spider -Man and said "And interdimensional traveling like you did is not helping nor did it help." Timothy sighed and added "With me interfering in.. this host's body, they have more of a leeway in interfering as well."

Peter asked "What do, those beings want?"

Timothy turned to him and said "Nothing, but Everything. They want to end the rodents and vermin, that are you and humanity. They will move, or they think they will onto whatever is left. But they have over looked many numbers. They will destroy their own dimension as well as yours and the bridge making even more chaos and Interfinity."

Charles asked "Who and what are they?"

Timothy pinched they bridge of his nose and breathed a long cold breath his patience being tested for more than what he is used to. He said "You will know should you be unlucky enough to meet them. Trust me, you will know." Timothy refused to say anything more than that.

Peter asked "How can we help if we do not know what we are fighting against?"

Timothy said icily "You if you are lucky will never meet them, but knowing your luck, your Charm Parker, you will. Trust me, you will know when you meet them." His eyes turned to dark voids, void of light and life.

Wolverine spoke up and asked "What are they, and what do they do, and what will they look like?"

Timothy glared at the old mutant and said "You will know when you see them. Most are impossible to miss should you spot one. You will know." He took a deep breath before letting it out slowly "What they can do? They are very... unique. I can't say too much about them-"

Peter asked coldly "Can't or won't?"

Timothy stared at Peter and said "Either you have balls the size of earth, or you have a death wish Parker." He sighed and said "Technically me being here is not allowed, even in a host's body, but that is between the lines and a grey area. If they choose, they may do something very similar, if they were able to."

Peter asked slowly "...What do you mean.. _'host'...?"_

Timothy said "Just like Jean Grey and the Fire Phoenix. Similar to Jonny Blaze and Zarathos, the Spirit of Vengeance. They share a body with a mortal, inhabit, control."

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **Once again I **do not and will not ever own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Stan Lee, and to Marvel and to Disney!****

 **Again** **I am very, very sorry for such a long wait, I have been, very, very, very busy.**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter and the story so far. Also, if you have any ideas, suggestion I would love to hear of it, if I like it I might be able to put it into the story!**

 **Death Fury signing off for now!**

 **PS**

 **I have began (another) story, it is yet another "Unexpected" story so Peter Perseus Parker and Spider Demon will be in the story.**

 **The title is: _An Unexpected Tale in a Galaxy Far Far Away_**

 **I would like it if you all could take a look at it.**

 **If you could not guess what crossover or what fandom this story belongs to, it belongs in: Star Wars.**

 **I am not too sure on where to go from the first chapter, I was able to bring Peter into the world, and bring Darth Vader I mean Anakin Skywalker from Return of the Jedi back to the past... I am not sure _*WHEN*_ or _*WHERE*_ to begin, to truly the story...**

 **I was hoping one, any, all of you would have an idea or a suggestion.**

 **Death Fury signing off for the time being, until next time.**


End file.
